


Kręta Droga

by Plague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Louis, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Priest Louis, Punk Harry, Top Harry, polish, polski
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nie jest zadowolony, gdy Gemma zmusza go do przyjęcia bierzmowania. Fakt, chciał być ojcem chrzestnym jej córeczki, ale nie uśmiechało mu się chodzenie do kościoła. Jego kolczyki, tatuaże i ciemne ubrania nigdy nie były dobrze postrzegane, szczególnie w tym budynku. Jednak po kolejnych błaganiach - również ze strony jego matki - Harry odwiedza starą świątynie. <br/>Mimo, że na początku nie widzi w tym nic sensownego, wszystko zmienia się, gdy poznaje kleryka Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! Zapraszam Cie na moje pierwsze opowiadanie dotyczące Harry'ego i Louisa. Mam nadzieje, że będzie to udany debiut. :)

Panie…

Znowu nie wiem co robić. Miotam się w tą i w tamtą, nie wiedząc, którą drogę mam wybrać. Wciąż nie jestem pewny tego kim jestem i jaki chce być. Wszyscy starają mi się wmówić, że to co uważają za słuszne jest dla mnie odpowiednie. Oni mnie nie rozumieją. Moi bliscy widzą we mnie zupełnie innego człowieka niż jestem. Mają ogromne wymagania i nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie im sprostać. Zawsze przekładałem szczęście innych nad swoje, choć wiedziałem, że wychodzę na tym gorzej. Może powinienem czasem być egoistą? Jednak nie potrafię powiedzieć komuś “nie”. Asertywność to jedna z tych rzeczy, w których jestem beznadziejny.

Mam nadzieje, że w końcu dostanę olśnienia. Mógłbyś mi dać znak, wiesz? Jedną malutką podpowiedź. Czułbym się z tym pewniej. Rozmawiałem z wieloma osobami i za każdym razem słyszałem, że poczuli powołanie. Chciałbym, żeby coś takiego spotkało też mnie. Czuje się rozdarty… Wiem, że wskażesz mi odpowiednią ścieżkę, a jeżeli nie, to wiem, że Twoja jest odpowiednia. Pomóż mi żyć według Twojej woli.

Dodatkowo, znowu to poczułem. Nie kontroluje już tego. Wystarczy, że zobaczę jakiegoś przystojnego mężczyznę, a w moim brzuchu pojawia się dziwne uczucie ciepła. Chciałbym z kimś o tym porozmawiać, wyjaśnić, jednak nie mam pojęcia, do kogo mógłbym się zwrócić. Dlaczego nie mogę być normalny? Jestem przekonany, że nikt dookoła mnie nie ma takiego problemu. Może powinienem o tym zapomnieć? Nie przejmować się? A co jeśli któregoś dnia nie będę mógł poskromić pokus? Cały czas się boje, że ktoś zauważy. Nie byłbym w stanie tego wyjaśnić. W takich momentach żałuje, że jestem najstarszy. Wstyd mi spytać się o to kogoś dorosłego. Moja mama by nie zrozumiała. Mówią, że odpowiedz jest w Tobie, dlatego proszę, pomóż mi się z tym uporać. Nie wiem czy sam dam sobie radę.

Dziękuje Ci za każdą, nawet najmniejszą rzecz, która mi się dzisiaj przytrafiła. Wiem, że to dzięki Tobie. Wyczuwam Twoją obecność. Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić mojego dziękczynienia, jednak wiem, że rozumiesz o czym mówię i myślę. Dalej nie potrafię pojąć, dlaczego mnie tak ułaskawiasz, ale kim byłbym odrzucając to? Z pokorą pochylam głowę, przyjmując każde wydarzenie, które na mnie ześlesz. Dziękuje, że przeważają te dobre doświadczenia, a nie złe.

Dziękuje również za błogosławieństwo udzielone mojej rodzinie. To dla mnie ogromny skarb, bez którego trudniej byłoby mi przetrwać. Proszę o zesłanie łaski na nią oraz na mnie, o powiernictwo w podjęciu jednej z ważniejszych decyzji w moim życiu, a także o opiekę nad wszystkimi ludźmi na świecie.

Twój Louis.


	2. Rozdział 1

Był to zwykły szary dzień listopada, gdzieś koło godziny czternastej. Większość osób w moim wieku pewnie właśnie wychodziła ze szkoły, jednak ja nie należałem do grona tych osób. Zamiast nudzić się w drewnianej ławce, słuchając zrzędzących nauczycieli, wolałem wybrać się do mojego znajomego - Nicka, którego poznałem na jednej z imprez. Był to wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna przed trzydziestką, choć wyglądał na młodszego. Ubierał się w stylowe ubrania, jednak czułem, że nie zdobywał ich w legalny sposób. Do tego miał przyjazny dla ucha głos, który nie irytował mnie aż tak bardzo oraz szeroką szczękę. Przez niektórych mógłby być uważany za przystojnego, niestety był kompletnie nie w moim typie. Mimo tego, lubiłem spędzać z nim czas. Nie byliśmy blisko, dzięki czemu nie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Nigdy nie musiałem się przed nim tłumaczyć, co było miłą odmianą od codzienności.

Siedzieliśmy obydwoje na wytartej kanapie w prowizorycznym salonie. Nicholas mieszkał w małej kawalerce, która przez jego styl życia bardziej przypominała melinę, niż przytulny drobny kącik, jednak wtedy nie robiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Nie zwracałem uwagi na brudne meble, czy stos naczyń w zlewie i puste butelki po alkoholu. Liczył się tylko w połowie wypalony skręt, który spoczywał w mojej lewej dłoni. Dzięki niemu mogłem się oderwać. W mojej głowie zaczynało mi delikatnie wirować, co w połączeniu z wcześniej wypitymi procentami, tworzyło niewielką mgłę w moim umyśle. Odpoczynek. Skupiałem się tylko na tym uczuciu, przyjemnym łaskotaniu, gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Nie była to silna dawka, lecz przez kilkadziesiąt minut mogłem korzystać z wolności. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, co dla przeciętnego obserwatora mogło wydawać się straszne. Nie mogłem się z tym spierać. Coraz częściej przypominałem jednego z tych ludzi, których lekarze wywozili w kaftanach bezpieczeństwa. Szaleństwo. To ono powoli mnie dopadało.

Po dwóch godzinach zdołałem się ruszyć z obskurnej sofy. Słysząc dźwięki wymiotów dochodzących zza drzwi łazienki, ubrałem skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedłem z mieszkania. Nie czułem wyrzutów sumienia, że zostawiłem Nicka w takim stanie. Nie mieliśmy wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań, choć wiedziałem, że Brunet chciałby, żeby było inaczej. Nie bawiłem się w tego typu rzeczy.

Przemierzałem ulice Doncaster, ignorując zdegustowane spojrzenia, kierowane w moją stronę. Wiedziałem, że większość społeczności nie toleruje osób mojego pokroju. W takich momentach nie rozumiałem, po co rodzice powtarzają swoim dzieciom, by nie oceniali ludzi z góry, choć sami tak robią. Patrzyli przez pryzmat mojego wyglądu, nie znając ani mnie, ani motywów, które mną kierowały, a jednak szybko wystawili mi ocenę. Nie byłem mile widziany. Może było to zbyt delikatne stwierdzenie. Wystarczyło, że podniosłem na kogoś wzrok, a ta osoba kuliła się w sobie i odchodziła jak najszybciej. Bolało, lecz kto by się przejmował uczuciami kogoś takiego jak ja?

W końcu dostrzegłem zarys ulicy, na której mieszkałem wraz z mamą oraz siostrą. Nasz dom nie różnił się od dwudziestu innych, które stały tuż obok. Ot, zwykły szeregowiec. Z przodu znajdował się malutki ogródek, w którym moja rodzicielka sadziła drobne kwiaty. Nigdy nie przyznałem tego na głos, ale lubiłem to. Gdy budziłem się wcześnie rano, po otworzeniu okna, mogłem wdychać przyjemną woń, unoszącą się od roślin. Była to jedna z rzeczy, które mnie uspokajały. Wnętrze nie robiło już takiego wrażenia. Było skromnie, lecz przytulnie. Na parterze znajdował się salon wraz z kuchnią i sypialnią mojej mamy, a na piętrzę sypialnie - Gemmy oraz moja, a także łazienka. Nie miałem na co narzekać. Nie byłem też wybredną osobą, cieszyłem się, że miałem swój kąt i starałem się nie zawadzać.

Wyciągnąłem z tylnej kieszeni wytartych czarnych dżinsów papierosy. Zostały mi ostatnie dwa w paczce, na co wywróciłem oczami. Kiedy Nick był pijany, uwielbiał palić, a że sam nigdy nie miał fajek przy sobie, kończyło się na podbieraniu moich.

Po odpaleniu, przetrząsnąłem kieszenie w poszukiwaniu drobnych. Nie było szans, żeby taka ilość starczyła mi do jutra. Szerze mówiąc, rzadko paliłem w dzień. Mój nałóg sprowadzał się głównie do nieprzespanych nocy, spędzanych na parapecie przy oknie. Nie cierpiałem na bezsenność, jednak zazwyczaj natłok spraw nie pozwalał mi od razu zasnąć. Zajmowałem się wtedy projektami nowych tatuaży. Mimo, że prawie obie ręce i klatka piersiowa, były nimi całkowicie pokryte, to nie chciałem na tym poprzestać. W pewien sposób pokazywały mnie, jakim chciałbym być. Opisywały moje problemy, mówiły o uczuciach. Ja tego nie potrafiłem, byłem zamknięty w sobie i bałem się cokolwiek zmieniać.

Stając przed domem, zaciągnąłem się ostatni raz. Rzuciłem niedopałek na kostkę brukową i przydeptałem czarnym sztybletem. W pewnym sensie obawiałem się powrotu do domu. Nie chodziło o konsekwencje, moja rodzina mniej lub bardziej zaakceptowała wybory, które dokonałem. Zdawało mi się, że o czymś zapomniałem i ta myśl, nie dawała mi spokoju. Po cichu wszedłem do środka, gdzie od progu mogłem wyczuć zapach mojego ulubionego dania - tacos. Wydało mi się to bardziej niż podejrzane. Potrawa była rzadkością na naszym stole. Ani Gemma, ani Anne, nie należały do fanek meksykańskiej kuchni, dlatego nie trudno było wyczuć w tym spisek.

Powiesiłem kurtkę na wieszaku, uprzednio zdejmując buty i zajrzałem do kuchni. W małym beżowym pomieszczeniu zastałem moją siostrę siedzącą przy stole oraz mamę, która rozkładała jedzenie na talerze. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyły, uśmiechnęły się ciepło w moją stronę i przerwały prowadzenie rozmowy, zapewne na mój temat.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś - powiedziała moja rodzicielka. - Umyj ręce i przyjdź zjeść. Zrobiłam to specjalnie dla ciebie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, jednak posłusznie poszedłem do łazienki. Pochyliłem się nad umywalką i ochlapałem twarz wodą. Zerknąłem przelotnie do lustra. Moje niesforne loki opadały mi na oczy, dlatego związałem je w mały koczek. Dzięki temu mogłem dokładnie przyjrzeć się moim kolczykom. Nie byłem maniakiem piercingu, ale lubiłem ozdabiać swoją twarz. Kawałek metalu w prawej brwi, obu policzkach oraz dolnej wardze, nosiłem z dumą. Pozostała część znajdowała się w uszach. W prawym groźnie wyglądający industrial oraz tragus, a w lewym sześciomilimetrowy tunel. Dotknąłem każdego opuszkami palców, a na koniec uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia. Dzięki temu cienie pod moimi oczami wydawały się mniejsze.

Zrezygnowany westchnąłem głośno i zdecydowanym krokiem wróciłem do kuchni. Obie kobiety siedziały już przy stole. Zająłem swoje miejsce i zabrałem się do jedzenia. Pikantny sos przyjemnie podrażniał moje kubki smakowe, przez co nie zwracałem uwagi na zdenerwowane spojrzenia kierowane w moją stronę. Dopiero kiedy byłem pełny, zauważyłem, że tylko ja ruszyłem swoją porcje. Rzuciłem pytające spojrzenie w stronę Gemmy, która odetchnęła i powiedziała:

\- Harry… Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę sprzed tygodnia? - zapytała łagodnie moja siostra, skubiąc skórki przy paznokciach.

Starałem się sięgnąć pamięcią te kilka dni w tył. W piątek była naprawdę dobra domówka u Josha, po której dochodziłem do siebie całą sobotę. Wyrzuciłem z głowy długonogą brunetkę, która tamtej nocy miała szczęście dostać się do moich spodni i skupiłem się na rodzinie. Błysnęło mi pewne wspomnienie, przez co zacisnąłem mocniej pięści.

\- Wiesz, że nie chce tego robić - powiedziałem, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Synku, to ważne dla twojej siostry. Z resztą dla mnie też - dodała mama, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i zamyśliłem się. Wiedziałem, że Gemma od dawna pragnie mieć dziecko ze swoim narzeczonym - Liamem, do którego również zamierza się wprowadzić. Wydawali się być dobraną parą, jednak nigdy nie wgłębiałem się w ich relacje. Wystarczyło mi, że moja siostrzyczka była szczęśliwa. W każdym razie… W związku z domniemanym dzieckiem, obie chciały, abym przystąpił w tym roku do bierzmowania. Nigdy nie interesowałem się kościołem i jego obrzędami, dlatego nie podchodziłem do tego zbyt entuzjastycznie. Wiedziałem, że przez mój wygląd nie jestem tam pożądaną osobą. W tym miejscu karcące spojrzenia nabierały intensywności. W dodatku, ludzie ślepo wierzący we wszystko, byli strasznie ograniczeni. Nikt nie potrafił spojrzeć na dane sprawy z innej perspektywy. Wystarczyłoby wziąć na celownik orientacje seksualną. To był wystarczający powód, by nie pokazywać się w tej ograniczonej instytucji.

Jednak… Rodzina była dla mnie najważniejsza. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, moja mama oraz siostra zawsze były na pierwszym miejscu. Nie bylem zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem. Miałem wyznaczone priorytety, a relacje między naszą trójką były jednym z nich. Szczególnie, gdy zostałem jedynym mężczyzną w domu. Starałem się być głową rodziny, choć nie zawsze mi to wychodziło. Pomimo, że sprawiałem wrażenie osoby, której nic nie obchodzi, to jednak w rzeczywistości, było troszkę inaczej. Po prostu lubiłem intensywny styl życia. Imprezowanie to był mój żywioł. Poznawanie nowych ludzi nigdy nie było dla mnie problemem. Do tego dochodziła fascynacja tatuażami oraz piercingiem. To sprawiało bardzo złe pierwsze wrażenie, dlatego większość świata wystawiała mi opinie, bez wcześniejszej konsultacji ze mną… ich strata.

\- Harry? - powiedziała z wahaniem moja siostra, wyrywając mnie z zadumy.

\- O której miałbym tam być? - mruknąłem, bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze.

Obie kobiety wpatrywały się we mnie z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

\- Dzisiaj jest pierwsze spotkanie zapoznawcze o osiemnastej. Będą poruszane sprawy organizacyjne, dlatego nie powinno to potrwać dłużej niż pół godziny - powiedziała mama, nie ukrywając swojego podekscytowania.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było wpół do siedemnastej, co dawało mi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zobaczyć się z moim przyjacielem - Zaynem.

\- W porządku - odpowiedziałem i zabrałem się za sprzątanie po obiedzie.

Może była to kolejna dziwna cecha mojego charakteru, ale uwielbiałem porządek. Mimo, że nie przeszkadzały mi zatłoczone i przepocone kluby lub przeludnione pokoje na domówkach, to w naszym mieszkaniu musiało być czysto. Z uporem maniaka ścierałem kurze, myłem okna oraz robiłem pranie. Nie potrafiłem znieść, gdy dookoła mnie było brudno. Odziedziczyłem tą cechę po mamie. Generalnie byłem bardziej podobny do Anne. Dzięki temu dobrze się z nią dogadywałem.

Wytarłem mokre dłonie w ścierkę i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Było to najmniejsze pomieszczenie w domu, jednak bardzo je lubiłem. Na ścianach znajdował się ciemny zielony kolor, gdzieniegdzie przykryty plakatami moich ulubionych zespołów oraz wykonawców. Na przeciwko drzwi znajdowało się duże okno z widokiem na całą okolicę oraz parapet, na którym uwielbiałem przesiadywać. Pod nim ulokowane było łóżko, przy którym stała mała szafka nocna. Dodatkowo w pokoju była szafa, a także biurko wraz z krzesłem. Wszystkie meble były w czarnym kolorze, który zawsze dobrze na mnie działał. Uspokajał i koił nerwy.

Zrzuciłem z siebie przepoconą koszulkę, zmieniając ją na zwykłą bordową bluzę. Skoro miałem iść do kościoła, nie chciałem wyglądać zbyt wyzywająco. Dzięki temu częściowo zakryłem tatuaże, ale nie zamierzałem wyciągać kolczyków. Miałem nadzieje, że nikt nie zwróci na nie uwagi, nie lubiłem się z nimi rozstawać.

Zgarnąłem jeszcze owocowe gumy do żucia z szafki oraz papierosy z kurtki, po czym wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Ruszyłem drogą w dół, prosto do salonu tatuażu Zayna. Tam się poznaliśmy. Swój pierwszy tatuaż zrobiłem, gdy miałem czternaście lat. Przez długi czas szukałem kogoś, kto nie potrzebowałby zgody rodzica. Zakład Malika wtedy raczkował, nie miał wielu klientów, przez co brał wszystko co wpadło mu w ręce. Dodatkowo jego młody wiek (miał wtedy tylko dziewiętnaście lat) nie wpływał na jego korzyść.

W każdym razie, zwróciłem się do niego i po kilkominutowych namowach, Mulat zgodził się. Nie byłem bardziej podekscytowany, a jednocześnie przerażony, przez całe swoje życie. Mój pierwszy malunek był prosty - zwyczajne kontury pięcioramiennej gwiazdki. Wtedy to wyglądało na dużo większą sprawę. Byłem cholernie dumny z niego, choć nie mogłem go zbyt swawolnie pokazywać. Moja mama dowiedziała się o tatuażach dopiero dwa lata później. W ciągu tych kilkunastu miesięcy przybyło ich trochę. Miałem szczęście, że była taką wyrozumiałą kobietą.

Wszedłem pewnie do zakładu. Znajdował się on blisko centrum miasta, koło lokalnej podstawówki, dzięki czemu mogłem się śmiać z Zayna, że tak załatwia sobie młode i nawinę klientki. Oczywiście chłopak rzadko tatuował niepełnoletnie osoby, jednak jego uroda przyciągała dziewczęta w każdym wieku. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwiło mnie to. Mężczyzna miał taki typ urody, że nie musiał się w ogóle starać, by wyglądać dobrze. Miał te swoje tajemnicze brązowe oczy oraz fantastyczne czarne włosy, które zaczesywał do góry. W dodatku tatuaże na jego ciele w połączeniu z metalowym stylem sprawiały, że wyglądał naprawdę gorąco.

Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg, niewielki dzwoneczek przy drzwiach dał o sobie znać. Zlustrowałem pomieszczenie, doszukując się domniemanych klientów, ale na szczęście nikogo nie było. Pierwszy pokój nie był zbyt duży. Znajdowała się tutaj tylko hipsterska skórzana kanapa, na której zazwyczaj czekały kolejne osoby, lada, na której leżał kalendarz oraz długopisy, które wyglądały jak strzykawki. Zayn miał naprawdę niszowe poczucie humoru. Do tego dochodziły dziwne obrazy na ścianach, których autorem był właściciel oraz wyszukane bibeloty zwisające to tu, to tam. Gdzieś w tle brzmiały jeszcze utwory nieznanych zespołów. Jednym słowem, klimat był dość specyficzny.

Wszedłem głębiej, prosto do jego pracowni. Może pracownia, to było za duże słowo, jednak Mulat lubił ją tak nazywać. Pod ścianą stała półka, na której walały się katalogi ze wzorami, pod prostopadłą ścianą leżały różnej wielkości sztalugi, a na środku znajdował się wygodny fotel, na którym zazwyczaj siadali klienci. Zazwyczaj, gdyż wtedy zastałem na nim Zayna, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na oczach oraz ze słuchawkami w uszach. Nie musiałem wspominać, że w całym pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny półmrok?

Podszedłem do niego i szturchnąłem udo. Mulat podskoczył na siedzeniu i szybko wyłączył muzykę, a później ściągnął okulary.

\- Hazz, wystraszyłeś mnie! - żachnął chłopak, gdy tylko uspokoił swój oddech.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć - mruknąłem, wciągając na swoje usta drwiący uśmieszek. - Pomijając te przemiłe regułki… Masz coś dla mnie?

Zayn oparł się o mebel i założył ręce na piersi. Wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, po czym wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Ile? - wysyczał.

Zachichotałem pod nosem wrednie i wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni. Wiedziałem, że mężczyzna nie potrafi mi odmówić. Byłem w pewnym rodzaju jego ulubieńcem. Mieliśmy podobne zdanie na temat tatuaży i ozdabiania swojego ciała, generalnie bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Czasem zachowywał się jak mój starszy brat.

\- Niewiele, to tylko na dzisiejszą noc - powiedziałem i podszedłem do niego.

\- Tylko nie przesadź, młody.

Mulat wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni małą saszetkę z białym proszkiem. Wyszczerzyłem się do niego i zabrałem od niego narkotyk. Chłopak zaśmiał się i odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Gdy wychodziłem, klepnął mnie lekko w tyłek i życzył udanego wieczoru.

Malik był jedną z tych osób, która nie oceniała mnie za moje wybory. Nie wtrącał się w moje życie, mimo, że znał mnie dość dobrze. Nie wywierał presji, choć wiedziałem, że się martwił. Znaliśmy się już kilka lat, w pewnym momencie zaczęło nam na sobie zależeć.

Włożyłem saszetkę do przedniej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnąłem paczkę z papierosami. Z westchnieniem wyjąłem przedostatnią sztukę i odpaliłem. Starałem się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale denerwowałem się wizytą w kościele. Nie lubiłem być oceniany, a wiedziałem, że spotkam się z karcącymi spojrzeniami.

Zaciągnąłem się mocno i wyrzuciłem wątpliwości z głowy. Robiłem to dla rodziny, na tym powinienem się skupić. Dodatkowo mogłem to sobie odbić później, o czym stale przypominał mi proszek w kieszeni. Wolałem nie postrzegać siebie jako osobę uzależnioną, choć wiedziałem, że w pewnym stopniu nią byłem. Nie brałem najsilniejszych substancji, a także nie robiłem tego regularnie. Potrafiłem być czysty przez miesiąc czy dwa, lecz kiedy naszła mnie ochota, to po prostu dzwoniłem do pierwszego lepszego znajomego, bym mógł zakosztować tej krótkiej przyjemności.

Postanowiłem udać się na krótki spacer nad pobliskie jezioro. Znałem miejsce, gdzie nikt nie przychodził, przez strome zejście do wody. Przedarłem się przez zarośnięte krzaki i mogłem podziwiać rozpierający się przede mną widok. Zaczęło się ściemniać, przez co okolica zmieniła swój klimat na tajemniczy. Drobne owady unosiły się delikatnie nad taflą zimnej cieczy, a zachodzące słońce umiejętnie rozmieszczało złote refleksy na niebie.

Od zawsze byłem przesadnie wrażliwy. Fascynował mnie otaczający świat oraz ludzie, lecz w pewnym momencie się to zmieniło. Zrozumiałem, że w większości co można od nich otrzymać, to ból i cierpienie. Dlatego próbowałem odciąć się od ludzi. Nie chciałem wchodzić z nimi w bliższe relacje, by się po raz kolejny nie sparzyć.

Westchnąłem znów i kucnąłem przy krańcu suchej ziemi. Nie lubiłem wracać myślami do takich tematów. Jak każdy wolałem je zakopywać głęboko w sobie, by zapomnieć, że w ogóle istnieją. Nie potrafiłem się z nimi zmierzyć, dlatego uciekałem do różnorakich środków odurzających, by poskromić ból duszy.

Wyprostowałem się i przeciągnąłem. Do spotkania w świątyni pozostało mi trzydzieści minut. Rzuciłem jeszcze raz okiem na piękny widok, po czym odwróciłem się do niego plecami i ruszyłem w drogę. Wyciągnąłem jeszcze owocowe gumy do żucia, które miały mi pomóc w odegnaniu zapachu z papierosów. Wziąłem do ust dwa listki i przyspieszyłem kroku.

Kilkanaście minut później znalazłem się na terenie kościoła. Posłusznie wszedłem przez ogromne drzwi wejściowe do starej budowli, łącząc ręce na brzuchu. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i przewróciłem oczami, gdy dostrzegłem z dziesięć kobiet po siedemdziesiątce, które siedziały w pierwszych dwóch ławkach po lewej stronie. Na szczęście po przeciwległej siedzieli zdecydowanie młodsi ludzie. Kierując się intuicją podszedłem w ich stronę i zająłem miejsce w tylnej ławce. Nie chciałem się zbytnio spoufalać z innymi uczestnikami tej maskarady, dlatego wolałem zachować bezpieczny dystans. Najwyraźniej inni doskonale zrozumieli moje intencje, gdyż nikt nie starał się nawiązać ze mną rozmowy, mimo, że dookoła dało się usłyszeć szepty.

Kościół w środku nie wyglądał imponująco. Na przodzie znajdował się skromnie usytuowany ołtarz z całym asortymentem: długi drewniany stół przykryty białym obrusem, ozdobne i wyszukane fotele, na których zasiadali księża, pozłacane tabernakulum oraz dwie podłużne ławy, na których siedzieli zwykle ministranci, czekający na swój udział w ceremonii. Całą pozostałą przestrzeń budynku zajmowały ławki, a przy niektórych ścianach stały drewniane spowiedniki. Dodatkowo w oknach zamiast zwyczajnych przezroczystych szyb, były umieszczone witraże, ukazujące różne sceny biblijne.

Omiotłem to wszystko wzrokiem, po czym skupiłem się na drzwiach przy ołtarzu, które zaskrzypiały głośno. Pojawił się w nich podstarzały mężczyzna w czarnej sutannie i koloratce. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale też sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie. Miał na głowie ostatki siwej czupryny, a całe ciało pokrywały głębokie zmarszczki, zarówno ręce, twarz jak i kark oraz szyje.

\- Witam was moi mili - przywitał się, gdy podszedł w naszą stronę. - Wierze, że wasz czas jest cenny, dlatego postaram się załatwić to jak najszybciej.

\- Przez następne kilka miesięcy będziemy wspólnie przygotowywać się do pięknego sakramentu, którym jest bierzmowanie. Mam nadzieje, że każdy z was jest świadomy tego wyboru. Ten piękny obrzęd ma na celu umocnienie waszej wiary i pokazanie najważniejszej drogi życiowej, którą powinniście się kierować - ścieżki Pana.

\- Dzisiejsze spotkanie ma na celu podzielenie was w mniejsze, kilku osobowe grupy. Jest to spowodowane różnorodnym wiekiem uczestników. Osobiście zajmę się najstarszymi z was, w przedziale wiekowym pięćdziesiąt plus. Ksiądz Philiph weźmię pod pieczę trzydziestolatków i starszych, a kleryk Louis zajmie się najmłodszą grupą. Rozpiska sal, w których będą odbywały się zajęcia, bedzie wywieszona na tablicy ogłoszeń przed wejściem.

\- Na dzisiejszy dzień to wszystko. Pierwsze spotkanie odbędzie się w sobote o godzinie dziesiątej. Dziekuje wszystkim za przyjście i zachęcam do wspólnej modlitwy na mszy świętej, która odbywa się za pół godziny. Niech Pan trzyma was w swojej opiece.

Wpatrywałem się jeszcze chwilę w oddalającego się księdza, dopóki nie zniknął za drewnianymi drzwiami. Wtedy wstałem i nie rozglądając się, wyszedłem z budynku.

Nie chciałem w tym momencie rozmyślać nad pieprzeniem starego proboszcza. Było mi go nawet żal, że tak bardzo ufał ludziom i naiwnie wierzył w ich dobroć. Mimowolnie pomyślałem o sobie z przeszlosci, przez co w moim brzuchu znów zagościło to duszące uczucie. Zacisnąłem szybko dłoń na saszetce w kieszeni spodni. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, aż w końcu powrócił mój spokój ducha.

Mimowolnie skierowałem się do pobliskiego sklepu. Wiedziąc, że w kieszeni miałem ostatniego papierosa działałem machinalnie. Nawet nie przywitałem się ze sprzedawcą. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zabrałem z półki dwie paczki i skierowałem się do kasy. Bez słowa wyciągnąłem z kieszeni należytą sumę, jednak tym razem nie spotkałem się ze zrozumieniem ze strony sprzedawcy.

\- Rodzice nie nauczyli cie ani odrobiny szacunku do starszych? - warknęła niska kobieta.

Na oko wygladała na osobę po pięćdziesiątce. Miała na głowie paskudny czepek, do którego ubrała sukienkę w kwiaty. Spojrzała na mnie z nienawiścią w oczach. Spuściłem wzrok i powiedziałem cicho:

\- Reszty nie trzeba.

Zgarnąłem z lady mój zakup i szybkim krokiem wyszedłem ze sklepu. Praktycznie wytargałem z paczki ostatnią fajkę i odpaliłem pospiesznie. Wywróciłem oczami na swoje zachowanie. Tchórzliwa ciota.

Wróciłem do domu i od razu pomknąłem do swojego pokoju. Nie chciałem już nikogo dzisiaj widzieć. Zrzuciłem z siebie ubrania i otworzyłem okno na oścież. Lubiłem, gdy w pomieszczeniu było chłodno. Mogłem zawsze założyć grubszą bluzę lub przykryć się kocem. Miałem też słabość do kawy, którą uwielbiałem sobie robić koło trzeciej rano, gdy wiedziałem, że już nie zasne.

Po całym dniu koniecznie potrzebowałem prysznica. Z tą myślą wziąłem ze sobą luźne spodnie i poszedłem do łazienki. W dużym naściennym lustrze mogłem podziwiać wszystkie swoje tatuaże. Lubiłem kreślić palcami ich wzory na swoim ciele. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia i wszedłem pod zimną wodę.

Wiedziałem, że podobałem się ludziom. Gdy tylko wchodziłem do pierwszego lepszego klubu, od razu mogłem poczuć kilka spojrzeń na sobie. Osobiście lubiłem swój wygląd. Długie chude nogi, wąskie biodra i rozbudowane barki. Dzięki takiej sylwetce mogłem bez problemu ubierać najwęższe spodnie. Do tego burza ciemnych loków, które zazwyczaj były związane bandaną oraz dołeczki w policzkach. To właśnie na nie wyrywałem większość jedno nocnych przygód. Jednak najbardziej hipnotyzującą rzeczą były moje oczy. Duże i przerażająco zielone.

Obmyłem swoje zmęczone ciało, po czym wyszedłem z kabiny i wytarłem się szarym ręcznikiem. Podsuszyłem jeszcze włosy materiałem i wciągnąłem na biodra wygodny dres.

Wróciłem do pokoju, w którym już panował przyjemny chłód. Zszedłem jeszcze na dół i przygotowałem sobie kawę. Wbrew pozorom nie była mocna. Więcej było w niej mleka i cukru niż samej kawy.

W końcu mogłem spokojnie przysiąść na parapecie. Ustawiłem obok siebie kubek z napojem oraz papierosy, a do ręki wziąłem saszetkę, ktorej zawartość rozsypałem na czarnej teczce. Wyciągnąłem z portfela dwadzieścia funtów i kartę kredytową. Plastikiem ułożyłem narkotyk w równa kreskę, po czym zwinąłem banknot i jednym płynnym ruchem wciągnąłem wszystko do nosa.

Odrzuciłem teczkę na bok i skupiłem się na obezwładniającym uczuciu. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i upiłem łyk kawy. W tamtej chwili życie nie mogło być piękniejsze.

Wiedziałem, że moja dusza jest podzielona na dwie osoby. Jedna z nich przejmowała w większości kontrolę nad drugą.

Za dnia byłem nieprzyjemnym i opryskliwym Harry’m. Byłem bezczelny i nic mnie nie obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko krótkotrwałe uczucie wolności i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które przewrotnie, dostarczały mi narkotyki, alkohol i seks z przypadkowymi osobami. Ignorowałem zmartwione spojrzenia moich bliskich i coraz bardziej zagłębiałem się w takie życie. Machinalnie ignorowałem szkołę oraz inne obowiązki. To przestało być dla mnie ważne. Nie myślałem o przyszłości. Nie zastanawiałem się co zrobię bez zdania szkoły, czy kim chce być z zawodu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie żyłem chwilą i nie chciałem, żeby cokolwiek zaburzyło mi moją rutynę.

Jednak gdy było już późno w nocy lub gdy wspomnienia brały nade mną górę, wyłaniał się drugi Harry. Zupełnie bezbronny i nieszkodliwy, któremu żal było nawet najmniejszego owada. To był przebłysk przeszłości. Stawałem się wrażliwy i melancholijny. Myślałem o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. O ich trosce i prośbach, bym wreszcie się zmienił. Za każdym razem postanawiałem sobie, że zmienię swoje życie. Układałem plany, snułem marzenia. Jednak przychodził ranek i tego słodkiego oraz kochanego Harry'ego zastępował ten drugi, który skutecznie uniemożliwiał jakąkolwiek zmianę.

Przez to, doprowadziłem się do takiego stanu, że w pewnym momencie odnajdywałem siebie zmarzniętego, siedzącego na twardym parapecie, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach.


	3. Rozdział 2

Bezsenność, dziwne uczucie w dole brzucha i podekscytowanie. Tak można było opisać ostatnie dwa tygodnie życia Louisa Tomlinsona. Minęło dokładnie czternaście dni odkąd ojciec Liam powiedział, że będzie zajmował się najmłodszą grupą wiernych, przystępującą do sakramentu bierzmowania. Może się to wydawać, że to nic takiego, jednak nie dla młodego kleryka. Przez ostatnie pięć lat, w życiu szatyna niewiele się zmieniało. Oprócz nauki nie miał nic więcej do roboty. Było po prostu nudno. Jednak teraz wszystko miało się zmienić. Od miesiąca mieszkał na prawdziwej plebanii i należał do parafii. Dopiero teraz mógł poczuć, co tak naprawdę oznacza bycie księdzem. Zajmował się różnymi rzeczami, od prowadzenia nabożeństw, po śpiewanie psalmów, czy spotykanie się z różnymi grupami społecznościowymi, by porozmawiać o różnorakich sprawach dotyczących wiary. To wszystko uszczęśliwiało Louisa. Nigdy nie lubił siedzieć i nic nie robić, dlatego wzięcie pod swoje skrzydła wiernych tak bardzo go ekscytowało. Dodatkowo była to ogromna odpowiedzialność i miał szanse pokazać sobie oraz innym, że się do tego nadaje. Choć miał co do tego drobne wątpliwości. 

W końcu nadszedł upragniony przez kleryka dzień - pierwsza sobota listopada. To właśnie wtedy chłopak miał mieć swoje pierwsze spotkanie w ramach bierzmowania. Mimo, że był wielkim śpiochem i ojciec Liam - który zajmował się nim i pokazywał mu jak działa cała instytucja - musiał go budzić, to wtedy obudził się już o piątej rano. Wiedząc, że ma jeszcze całą godzinę do porannej mszy, wstał ze swojego mało wygodnego materaca i od razu upadł na klęczki. Złożył ze sobą swoje dłonie i sięgnął po leżący na etażerce różaniec. Zwykle jego poranna modlitwa była krótka i zwięzła, dlatego miał zamiar wreszcie to nadrobić. 

Niestety, nie potrafił się dostatecznie skupić na kolejnych wyuczonych słowach. Cały czas odbiegał myślami do tego czego mógłby się spodziewać po tak młodych ludziach, z którym przyjdzie mu współpracować. Dobrze wiedział, że młodzież w tych czasach nie jest skłonna do uczestniczenia w życiu kościoła, a jeśli już znaleźli się tacy nastolatkowie, to były to wyłącznie jednostki. Chłopak miał małe rozeznanie w tym, z kim będzie musiał współpracować. Miało być to sześć osób w przedziale wiekowym osiemnaście-dwadzieścia pięć lat. Cztery twarze były już mu mniej więcej znane. Osiemnastoletni Mike uczęszczał na większość dodatkowych zajęć organizowanych w kościele i nie omieszkał poinformować kleryka o tym, że będzie przystępował do tego sakramentu. Z tego co Louisowi było wiadomo, w życiu chłopaka stało się coś niedobrego, przez co powrócił do wiary ze zdwojoną siłą. Pozostałą trójkę pokazał mój ojciec Philip. Nie był z nim tak blisko jak ze swoim orędownikiem, ale lubili wymieniać się ze sobą poglądami. Mężczyzna był bardzo doświadczony, dlatego często opowiadał o szczegółach danych ceremonii. W tym wypadku, ksiądz również przyszedł mu z pomocą. Wskazał mu Alison - dziewczynę z długimi kręconymi włosami, która zazwyczaj siedziała w jednej z pierwszych ławek, Oscara - drobnego chłopca, który wyglądał na dużo młodszego niż był oraz Toma - postawnego dwudziestoczterolatka, który miał zdecydowanie dziesięć kilo nadwagi, ale przy tym radosny uśmiech na twarzy. Pozostała dwójka nie była znana w ich kręgach, przez co stanowiła dla Louisa prawdziwą zagadkę. 

Po dwudziestu minutach Kleryk podniósł się z klęczek i pościelił łóżko. To była niesamowita lekcja pokory dla mężczyzny. We wcześniejszych latach nie był taki porządny, od niedawna zaczął dbać o tak małe rzeczy jak porządek czy planowanie czasu. Dopiero teraz widział w tym sens. 

Kolejnym krokiem była garderoba. Ubrał na siebie spodnie, sweter, długą czarną sutannę oraz zapiął pod szyją koloratkę. Wszystkie swoje ubrania miał w wysokiej ciemnobrązowej szafie, stojącej w rogu pokoju. Pomieszczenie było skromne. Stało tu jedynie łóżko, wspomniana szafa oraz biurko, na którym trzymał swoje książki i przygotowywał się do kolejnego dnia pracy. Tam również czytywał biblie oraz podręczniki. Jedynym atutem tego miejsca, było duże okno, zwykle zasłonięte firankami, które dawało widok na znaczną część okolicy. 

Louis miał jeszcze pół godziny czasu, dlatego poszedł do kuchni. Zwykle jadał posiłki wspólnie z innymi księżmi, jednak o szóstej rano - gdy obstawiał pierwszą w tym dniu mszę - wszyscy pozostali mieszkańcy plebani jeszcze spali. Obowiązek ten przypadał najczęściej najmniej doświadczonemu lokatorowi, ale chłopak nie narzekał. O takiej godzinie nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać. Na wpół śpiący parafianie nie zwracali uwagi, gdy milił się w poszczególnych kwestiach lub kiedy jego kazanie nie miało do końca sensu. Dopiero się uczył, ale krępowały go własne błędy, których starał się unikać jak ognia. 

Starając się być jak najciszej, podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej ser oraz wędlinę. W piątek ze zwyczaju pościł, dlatego chciał jeszcze zjeść drobny posiłek przed mszą. Sięgnął po chleb tostowy, który uwielbiał i położył na nim wcześniej wzięte produkty. Nastawił również czajnik na herbatę, która umiejętnie potrafiła postawić go na nogi. Wyciągnął z szafki swój ulubiony zielony kubek oraz torebkę klasyczne Yorkshire Tea. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe mógł w spokoju usiąść i nasycić się śniadaniem.

Kuchnia nie była wielka, jak zresztą większość pokoi na plebanii. Miesiło się tu sześć sypialń - z czego tylko cztery były używane, spora łazienka, kuchnia oraz gabinet proboszcza. Nic więcej. Parafia nie była zbyt bogata, należała do tych mniejszych, mieszczących się na uboczu. Poza tym, im przyświecał taki styl życia. Bez zbędnych rozpraszaczy i zabijaczy czasu. Skromność była cnotą. Louis lubił taką codzienność. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że jest mniej zagubiony niż normalnie. Mimo, że chłopak starał się nie wracać do tego myślami, to dalej czuł się nie na miejscu, jakby robił coś wbrew sobie. 

Po zjedzeniu śniadania i wypiciu herbaty, umył naczynia (co było niepisaną zasadą w tym domu, by zawsze po sobie sprzątać), po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na dworze było bardzo zimno, dlatego Tomlinson żałował, że nie wziął żadnego okrycia. Listopadowe poranki nie należały do najłagodniejszych, co dobitnie zwiastowało zbliżającą się zimę. Mężczyzna powinien lubić tę porę roku, w końcu wtedy obchodził swoje urodziny, jednak nie znosił uczucia chłodu, co dyskwalifikowało ją na starcie. Zdecydowanie był zwolennikiem budzącej się do życia wiosny lub kolorowej jesieni. 

Na szczęście do kościoła nie było daleko. Na miejscu zastał już kościelnego, który pootwierał wszystkie drzwi i zapalił światła. Był wdzięczny za to człowiekowi, gdyż sam nie rozumiał wszystkich pokręteł i przycisków. 

Nie zwlekając, kleryk przygotował wino potrzebne do mszy oraz założył zieloną sutannę. Przejrzał się jeszcze w lustrze, które wisiało na zakrystii i czekał na odpowiednią godzinę. Zaczynały do niego docierać szumy z wnętrza kościoła, przez co pociły mu się ręce. Niestety tak wcześnie rano nie mógł liczyć na pomoc ministrantów, dlatego musiał radzić sobie sam. 

Chwilę później do budynku dotarł organista, który przygrywał na organach, znajdujących się na balkonie. Gdy w parafii były przewidziane większe uroczystości, to właśnie tam zbierał się chór. Jednak tym razem rozbrzmiała tylko spokojna melodia wystukiwana na klawiszach. Chłopak wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wreszcie zdecydował się wstąpić na ołtarz. 

W ławkach nie siedziało zbyt wiele osób, przez co Louis odetchnął lekko. Szablonowo odprawił mszę, tak jak został nauczony. Na szczęście wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, nawet odśpiewanie psalmu, które zwykle nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. To nie tak, że nie potrafił śpiewać, było wprost przeciwnie! Miał piękny wysoki głos, którego niektórzy mu zazdrościli. Niestety nieśmiałość brała nad nim górę, przez co zazwyczaj fałszował. Nikt się tym szczególnie nie przejmował, ale szatyn nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy widział rozbawione spojrzenia dzieci, które wywiercały mu dziury w brzuchu. 

Przynajmniej te czterdzieści minut zleciało mu szybciutko, dzięki czemu mógł powrócić na plebanie, gdzie zastał wszystkich przy kuchennym stole. Leżało już na nim przygotowane przez gospodynie śniadanie. Przywitał się grzecznie, a gdy ojciec Liam zapytał jak mu poszło, skrupulatnie opowiedział mu cały przebieg porannej mszy. Louis czuł się coraz swobodniej w towarzystwie księży. Jedynie proboszcz sprawiał, że chłopak się peszył i wolał się nie odzywać. Cały czas świdrował go oceniającym spojrzeniem, co nie wróżyło dobrze na przyszłość chłopaka. 

Szatyn odpowiedział jeszcze na kilka pytań, po czym wrócił do swojej sypialni. Musiał się przygotować na zajęcia. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić pierwszego dnia. Postanowił, że postara się zbliżyć do każdej osoby, by jak najlepiej przygotować ich do ceremonii oraz późniejszego katolickiego życia. W bierzmowaniu przecież nie chodziło o wybranie trzeciego imienia. Był to piękny obrzęd umocnienia się w wierze związania się z Panem. 

Tomlinson miał już mniej więcej zaplanowane od czego zacznie. Chciał pokazać tym młodym ludziom, że ich wiara ma opierać się na miłości. Z tego względu przygotował różne jej rodzaje, tak, by temat prelekcji nie był monotonny. Nie chciał brać na celownik tylko miłości między kochankami, ale też więź rodzeństwa, przyjaciół, rodziców i dzieci. Uważał, że było to bardo ważne, by potrafili dostrzegać moc miłości w najzwyklejszych rzeczach. 

Chłopak usiadł przy biurku i zaczął notować wszystkie swoje przemyślenia oraz cytaty z biblii. Nie chciał być gołosłowny, dlatego wolał się poprzeć odpowiednimi przykładami. Być może jego notatki wyglądały jak jeden wielki bałagan, ale ostatecznie mężczyzna był z nich zadowolony. Czuł się odpowiednio przygotowany. Miał nadzieje, że to pomoże mu w redukcji zdenerwowania. Louis nie czuł się jeszcze zbyt pewnie, choć naprawdę bardzo się starał. Nie chciał się wygłupić przed swoimi pierwszymi petentami. 

Przed ostatecznym wyjściem, uklęknął przy łóżku i odmówił dziesiątkę różańca w intencji swojego powodzenia. Potem zabrał swoje notatki oraz klucz do odpowiedniej sali i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zrobiło się nieco cieplej, jednak dla chłopaka dalej było zbyt zimno. Pobiegł truchtem do odpowiednich drzwi, niestety w środku nie było czuć żadnej różnicy. Parafia nie miała na tyle pieniędzy, żeby ogrzewać również ten budynek. Odbywały się tutaj jedynie spotkania przygotowawcze, na przykład do ślubu, komunii, czy tak jak teraz - bierzmowania. Niekiedy również zdarzało się, że ktoś ważny odwiedził plebanie, to wtedy organizowano wspólne modlitwy lub coś na kształt wieczorków zapoznawczych z ciekawym człowiekiem.

Louis potarł o siebie dłonie i skierował się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Wnętrze było ubogie w dekoracje, a grube kamienne mury przytłaczały wyglądem. Na szczęście w samej salce było przytulniej. Znajdowały się tam ławki, wyglądające identycznie jak szkolne, biurko, a także tablica, po której można było pisać specjalnym markerem. Kleryk nie chciał, by to spotkanie przypominało lata szkolne, pragnął aby wszyscy się otworzyli i mogli swobodnie porozmawiać. Dlatego przesunął większość stołów pod ścianę, a ostatnie siedem ułożył w krąg i dosunął do blatów krzesła. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, dlatego położył notatki na swoim stoliku, po czym zaczął powtarzać niektóre części swojej prelekcji, których nie był do końca pewien. 

Kiedy na zegarku wybiła za piętnaście dziesiąta, w drzwiach pojawił się Mike. Chłopak miał na twarzy leniwy uśmiech, a jego włosy były roztrzepane. Wyglądał jakby niedawno wstał z łóżka.

\- Szczęść Boże - powiedział chłopak, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. 

\- Bóg zapłać - odpowiedział Kleryk i zachichotał pod nosem. - Możesz zająć wybrane miejsce, musimy poczekać na resztę. 

Louis wdał się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę z chłopakiem, chcąc przerwać ciszę. Mike był dość inteligentny jak na swój wiek, dlatego łatwo było im się ze sobą dogadać. 

Kolejnymi dwoma osobami, które weszły do środka, byli Tom wraz z Alison. Dwudziestoczterolatek zjednywał do siebie ludzi, dlatego nie zdziwiło Szatyna, że dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego serdecznie. Również z nimi się przywitał i poprosił o zajęcie miejsc. Brakowało już tylko trzech osób. Było już coraz bliżej dziesiątej, dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło przybycie kolejnej. Kleryk nie kojarzył jej. Była to wysoka wychudzona dziewczyna, o długich i śnieżnobiałych włosach. Jej karnacja wyglądała okropnie, była trupio blada, a usta miała popękane i prawie siwe. Nie przybyła sama, byli z nią jej rodzice.

\- Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus - powiedziała matka dziewczyny. 

Była to również wysoka i chuda kobieta, jednak jej twarz rozświetlały ładne brązowe oczy, a ciało wyglądało na zdrowe. Minę miała strapioną i podtrzymywała się na ramieniu męża, którego wyraz twarzy był podobny. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a jego oczy wpatrzone były w córkę. Miał barczyste ramiona, jednak ogólna sylwetka była dość drobna. 

\- Na wieki wieków amen - odpowiedział Louis, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Moglibyśmy ojca na chwilę prosić? - zapytał mężczyzna, posyłając mu intensywne spojrzenie. 

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Kleryk, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: 

\- Proszę, możesz sobie usiąść.

Wyszedł pośpiesznie na korytarz, gdzie czekali już na niego rodzice jasnowłosej. 

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał rzeczowo Louis, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do swojej grupy.

Przez chwilę kobieta dobierała odpowiednie słowa, po czym odpowiedziała:

\- Ojcze, chcieliśmy cie prosić o przysługę. Chloe od kilku lat choruje na białaczkę - powiedziała, na co Tomlinson wciągnął głośno powietrze. - Mógłby ojciec zwracać na nią uwagę? Jeśli by bladła lub zaczęła zachowywać się ospale, prosilibyśmy o telefon. Zostawilibyśmy swoje numery, w razie nagłego wypadku. 

Kobieta zaczęła grzebać po kieszeniach po czym wyciągnęła pomiętą kartkę.

\- Czy mógłby ojciec to dla nas zrobić? - spytała jeszcze, na co Kleryk przytaknął gorliwie.

\- Nie ma problemu, zaopiekuje się tym biednym aniołkiem - powiedział, przyjmując od niej kawałek papieru. - Niech się państwo nie martwią, będę miał ją na oku. 

\- Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedział mężczyzna i wziął swoją żonę za rękę. - Przyjedziemy po nią za godzinę. 

 

Louis wrócił do sali, nadal będąc w szoku. Nie chciał tego po sobie pokazywać, dlatego uśmiechnął się do wszystkich i zajął swoje miejsce. Spojrzał na zegarek, krzywiąc się, gdy zobaczył, że było już pięć po.

\- Czekamy jeszcze na dwie... - Szatyn nie mógł dokończyć, bo właśnie w tej chwili do sali wpadły dwie osoby.

Jedną z nich był Oscar, drobny chłopiec, którego Louis czasem widywał na mszy, jednak to nie on przykuł uwagę mężczyzny. Tuż za nim wszedł ciemnowłosy chłopak. Miał zgrabne długie nogi, okryte przez niewyobrażalnie obcisłe spodnie, do tego gruby zielony sweter, okalający umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Rękawy były podwinięte, dzięki czemu Kleryk mógł zobaczyć liczne tatuaże na przedramionach. Do tego wszystkiego piercing. Miał kolczyk w pełnych czerwonych ustach, w brwi, a także w policzkach, gdzie teraz można było dostrzec zalążki dwóch uroczych dołeczków. W uszach również miał mnóstwo ozdób. Oprócz tego miał długie kręcone włosy, które zaczesał do góry. Niezaprzeczalnie chłopak był przystojny, bardzo przystojny. 

Louis w końcu przerwał natłok swoich myśli i uśmiechnął się do nowo przybyłych.

\- Witajcie, zajmijcie ostatnie miejsca - powiedział, po czym przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, gdy zobaczył, że ów punk usiadł naprzeciwko niego. - Mam na imię Louis i proszę, żebyście właśnie tak się do mnie zwracali. Między nami nie ma zbyt wielkiej różnicy wieku, a księdzem jeszcze nie jestem, dlatego czułbym się źle, gdybyście mówili do mnie inaczej. 

\- Na początku chciałbym lepiej was poznać, po kolei opowiedzcie coś o sobie, na koniec mogę zrewanżować się tym samym. 

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Mike'a, który usiadł po jego lewej stronie. 

\- Cześć, nazywam się Michael, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Mike. Jestem w na drugim roku w college'u. Mieszkam z mamą. Mam psa rasy labradoodle, z którym spędzam dużo czasu. Oprócz tego trenuje koszykówkę - powiedział śmiało. 

Miał pozytywny i lekki głos, dzięki czemu miło się go słuchało. 

\- Alison - odezwała się następna osoba. - Jestem na pierwszym roku studiów medycznych, chciałabym zostać kardiochirurgiem. Większość czasu poświęcam na naukę, ale lubię wychodzić na miasto ze znajomymi. Uwielbiam też tańczyć, głównie hip-hop. 

Kleryk spojrzał na nią z podziwem i wskazał na Toma, który siedział obok niej.

\- Hej, z tej strony Tom, mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i wbrew pozorom nie mieszkam wciąż z mamą - zaśmiał się. - Niedawno zaręczyłem się ze swoją dziewczyną i właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Pracuje jako kucharz w niewielkiej knajpce w centrum. Mam też bzika na punkcie nauki języków, chciałbym kiedyś zwiedził całą Europe. 

\- To świetnie, mam nadzieje, że ci się uda, pozdrów swoją narzeczoną - powiedział Tomlinson, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

\- Proszę, teraz Twoja kolej - zwrócił się do przystojnego chłopaka w lokach.

Punk przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym powiedział ochrypłym głębokim głosem:

\- Jestem Harry Styles, mam dwadzieścia jeden lat. Pomimo swojego wieku jestem w ostatniej klasie college'u. Nie mam zainteresowań ani planów na przyszłość. 

Po tych kilku słowach w sali zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się zdziwieni w chłopaka, jednak on nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął bawić się kolczykiem w wardze, co Louis uważnie śledził wzrokiem. W końcu odchrząknął i poprosił Chloe o zabranie głosu.

\- Um, cześć wszystkim, jestem Chloe - przemówiła cichutkim łamiącym się głosem. - Nie chodzę do szkoły, a także nie snuje planów na przyszłość, bo wiem, że nie ma to sensu. Większość czasu spędzam w szpitalu, dlatego ciesze się, że mogę uczestniczyć w tych spotkaniach. Mam jednak jedno marzenie, które może wydawać się głupie, ale chciałabym odwiedzić Disneyland, by móc zobaczyć Piotrusia Pana, który zawsze był moim bohaterem. I tak, mam dziewiętnaście lat. 

Przyszły ksiądz wzruszył się na tą wypowiedz. Posłał dziewczynie długie ciepłe spojrzenie, a dopiero później przeniósł wzrok na ostatnią osobę. Oscar nie wyglądał na zbyt śmiałego, ale w końcu również i on zabrał głos.

\- Nazywam się Oscar i chodzę do pierwszej klasy college'u. Moją pasją jest sztuka i rysunek. Lubie malować i szkicować. Mam najlepszego przyjaciela Grega, z którym spędzam dużo czasu. Oprócz tego mam młodszą siostrę Amber, którą często się opiekuje. 

\- Świetnie! - Klasnął w dłonie Kleryk. - Teraz kolej na mnie. 

\- Jak już wiecie, mam na imię Louis. Mam sześć przyrodnich sióstr i brata, których strasznie kocham. Jest to mój ostatni rok studiów w Wyższym Seminarium Duchownym, z tego względu już za rok będę mógł zostać pełnokwalifikowanym księdzem. Kiedy byłem młodszy chciałem być aktorem, wystąpiłem nawet w kilku szkolnych przedstawieniach. Interesuje się również muzyką i gram na pianinie. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, możecie je zadawać, śmiało. - Uśmiechnął się do wszystkich, jednak nikt nie był na tyle odważny, by się odezwać. No może pomijając Harry'ego, który przypatrywał mu się z dziwnym błyskiem oku. 

\- Dobrze, w takim razie możemy zaczynać. Chciałbym dzisiaj poruszyć z wami kwestie fundamentu naszej wiary, a mianowicie miłości. „Tak więc trwają wiara, nadzieja, miłość – te trzy: z nich zaś największa jest miłość." - powiedział Pan poprzez pierwszy list do Koryntian. Przez wieki ludzie kierowali się właśnie tym uczuciem, starając się sprawić, aby świat był lepszym miejscem - z większym lub mniejszym skutkiem. 

\- Jednakże wolałbym się skupić na uczuciach, które drzemią w każdym z nas. O relacjach między współczesnymi ludźmi, jak na przykład pomiędzy Tomem i jego narzeczoną, czy Oscarem i jego przyjacielem, a także siostrą. Nie chce was do niczego zmuszać, broń Boże. Pragnąłbym jedynie, abyście zaczęli dostrzegać w waszych czynach miłość. Samodzielnie postarajcie się zrobić sobie test, przelać uczucie w każdą wykonywaną czynność. Nie musi być to nawet uczucie skupione na jednej osobie. Można przecież czuć przywiązanie tak jak Mike - do koszykówki, czy jak Alison - do tańca. 

Kleryk wziął głęboki wdech i popatrzył na Harry'ego. 

\- Moje życie odmieniło się, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie pragną mojej krzywdy. Każdy z nas jest przepełniony dobrymi uczuciami, niestety czasem zostają one przyćmione poprzez przykre zdarzenia z przeszłości. Miłość to silne uczucie, ale gorycz i samotność potrafi bardzo szybko je zniszczyć. W takich wypadkach nie należy zamykać się na innych. 

\- Pewnie w waszym życiu było wiele sytuacji, kiedy mogliście komuś pomóc albo się za kimś wstawić. Jeżeli to zrobiliście - to super, kierujecie się miłością w życiu. Jednak jeśli przeszliście obok kogoś kto potrzebował waszej pomocy obojętnie, to znaczy, że jesteście bardziej zagubieni niż ta osoba. 

\- Powiem wam szczerze, że Panu nie chodzi o to, by codziennie przychodzić do kościoła, by modlić się godzinami czy klepać wyuczone formułki na mszy świętej. On po prostu chce, żebyśmy w swoim życiu kierowali się tylko i wyłącznie dobrem i miłością. Byśmy nie robili drugiej osoby naumyślnie krzywdy. Byśmy doceniali to co mamy i nie wymagali więcej od swoich bliskich, czy od siebie. To jest właśnie najważniejsze, byśmy kochali siebie oraz innych ludzi.

Louis popatrzył na każdego po kolei. Cieszył się, że z zainteresowaniem słuchają tego co ma do powiedzenia i nie przerywają mu. Szczerze mówiąc na początku obawiał się, że nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego planem, ale na razie szło nieźle. Nawet punk przysłuchiwał się, utrzymując skupiony wyraz twarzy. Kontynuował swoją prelekcje, mówiąc melodyjnym i zdecydowanym głosem.

Po dwudziestu minutach skończył. Jego gardło było wyschnięte i wyczerpane, nie sądził, że tak krótki wykład może aż tak go wykończyć. Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i zaczął składać rozwalone na stole notatki. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek został w pomieszczeniu, ale gdy podniósł wzrok, dostrzegł Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu. 

\- Pomożesz mi? - zwrócił się do chłopaka, uśmiechając się. - Muszę poukładać te wszystkie stoły, tak jak stały wcześniej. 

\- Jasne - odparł Styles, wstając nonszalancko. 

Uwinęli się szybko, po czym Louis wziął klucze oraz swój notes i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, uprzednio gasząc światło. 

\- Chciałeś o coś zapytać? Masz jakieś wątpliwości dotyczące tego, co mówiłem? - zapytał przyszły ksiądz, zamykając drzwi na klucz. 

Harry odchrząknął i poprawił włosy.

\- Szerze mówiąc to tak, chciałem o coś zapytać, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko - powiedział wolno, dokładnie akcentując każde słowo.

\- Śmiało - odparłem, posyłając mu uśmiech. 

Może i sprawiał wrażenie groźnego dzieciaka, ale czułem, że to tylko pozory. Wydawał się zamkniętym w sobie i zagubionym dwudziestojednolatkiem, który nie do końca wie, jaką drogą ma się kierować w życiu. Tomlinson zaśmiał się w duchu, nie różnili się od siebie tak bardzo. 

\- Co sądzisz... - znów ważył każde słowo, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - O osobach innej orientacji? Czy to też jest ten dobry rodzaj miłości?

Louis spiął się w sobie niezauważalnie. Była to jedna z kwestii, które wiele razy poruszał i starał sobie logicznie wytłumaczyć. Jego zdanie na ten temat znacznie różniło się od przyjętych przez kościół zasad, ale naprawdę wierzył w słuszność swoich sądów, mimo, że większość społeczeństwa, by się z nim nie zgodziła. 

\- Wiem, że nasza wiara traktuje taką miłość jak coś złego - odparł kleryk, wychodząc na dwór. - Ale ja mam nieco inne zadnie. Uważam, że każde głębokie uczucie to coś cudownego. Nie widzę różnicy pomiędzy mężczyzną z kobietą, a dwoma mężczyznami czy kobietami razem. Myślę, że ich płeć nie ma większego znaczenia, liczy się rodzaj ich relacji. To, że są w stanie stworzyć coś pięknego. 

\- Mam nadzieje, że satysfakcjonuje cie taka odpowiedź? - zapytał szatyn, gdy razem dotarli do drzwi plebanii. 

Styles wpatrywał się chwilę z ciekawością w oczach w nowego mentora. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiej opinii od osoby, która wkrótce miała zostać duchownym. Myślał, że zazwyczaj są to ludzie ograniczeni i zakorzenieni w ustanowionych prawdach i zasadach. 

\- Tak, dziękuje bardzo - odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem i podał dłoń, by się pożegnać. 

Louis przyjął ją chętnie. Ręce Harry'ego były duże ciepłe i szorstkie, dokładnie takie jakich Tomlinson się spodziewał. W porównaniu z nimi, jego wyglądały na niemal dziecięcego rozmiaru. 

\- Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek pytania lub potrzebował pomocy, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść - dodał jeszcze szatyn, zabierając w końcu swoją rękę z uścisku, który według niego trwał zdecydowanie za długo.

\- Nie omieszkam - mruknął z cwanym uśmieszkiem punkt, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. 

 

Kleryk pokręcił z politowaniem głową i wszedł do plebanii. Obiad był już gotowy, dlatego usiadł przy stole i wdał się w rozmowę z księżmi na temat odbytych spotkań. Nie chciał pokazywać, że coś zaprząta jego myśli. Jak co dzień wrócił do siebie, by się pouczyć, potem odprawił jeszcze jedną mszę i towarzyszył Ojcu Liamowi w pogrzebie. Nie pozwolił, by przystojny zielonooki chłopak pojawił się w jego głowie... do czasu.

Wieczorem, gdy skończył odmawiać standardową modlitwę, położył się w łóżku i zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, był czarny kolczyk w pełnej czerwonej wardze, ani dziwne, na pozór nic nie znaczące tatuaże. Nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli. 

Przykrył się szczelnie kocem i policzył od pięćdziesięciu w dół, ale to też nic nie dało. Długie chude nogi, rozbudowana klatka piersiowa i uroczo pokręcone włosy. Tyle lat zdołał tłumić w sobie tą rządzę, nie chciał zrujnować tego teraz. Pomyślał o swojej rodzinie, która była z niego dumna. O ojcu, który gdyby się dowiedział, na pewno by się go wyrzekł. 

Nie poczuł łez na swojej skórze. Najzwyczajniej w świecie odpłynął, po raz kolejny zostawiając problemy nierozwiązane.


	4. Rozdział 3

Środa, koło godziny piętnastej. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, przez co cienie okolicznych obiektów, przysłaniały moją sylwetkę. Stałem pod płotem przy kościelnej plebani, raz po raz zaciągając się papierosem. 

Jak się tam znalazłem i po co przyszedłem? Sam do końca nie wiedziałem. Jednakże wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni sprawiły, że stałem tak dwadzieścia minut, odmrażając sobie dłonie. 

Po pamiętnym spotkaniu w sobotę z zaskakująco gorącym klerykiem, postanowiłem pójść się zrelaksować. Nick dzień wcześniej marudził mi o jakąś domówkę, a ja w tamtym momencie nie miałem nic przeciwko. Szybko wykręciłem numer do bruneta. Nie chciałem wracać bezpośrednio do domu, gdyż wiedziałem, że czekałaby na mnie masa pytań. Zapewne moja mama i siostra chciałby wiedzieć, jak wyglądało spotkanie i czy mi się podobało. Nie miałem ochoty spowiadać się ze wszystkiego. Z tego względu umówiłem się z Nicholasem, że przyjdę do niego.

Spacer był krótki. Mężczyzna mieszkał dużo bliżej świątyni niż ja. Po mieście nie kręciło się już wiele osób, większość wracała z pracy lub zakupów do domu. Patrzyłem przenikliwie na rodziny z dziećmi, czy zakochane w sobie pary, nie szczędzące czułości względem siebie. Z jednej strony gardziłem takimi osobami. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że w tych czasach nawet najmniejsze zauroczenie nazywane jest miłością, a bliskie tobie osoby mogą zranić najmocniej. Jednak, istniała także moja druga strona, która sekretnie tęskniła do czegoś takiego. Chciałem w końcu zakosztować prawdziwego związku. Niestety, byłem trudnym zawodnikiem. Jeśli już się oddawałem, to cały. Moja dusza, ciało i umysł, żyły tylko dla tej osoby, dlatego nie pozwalałem nikomu wtargnąć do mojego serca, bym potem nie musiał przeżywać kolejnego zawodu.

Znalazłszy się pod domem Nicka, nawet nie zapukałem do drzwi. Wszedłem pewnie, zastając bruneta w brudnym salonie, rozwalonego na kanapie, z ręką w spodniach. Wywróciłem oczami i oparłem się o framugę. Grimshaw zlekceważył moje przyjście, nie zaprzestając się onanizować.

– Cześć Haz – wypalił, po czym jęknął głośno.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy – mruknąłem i bez pozwolenia zabrałem jednego ze skrętów, leżących na stole. – Kończ szybko. Czekam na dole.

– Pięć minut – wysapał znów, przyspieszając ruchy swojego nadgarstka.

Nie było to dla mnie nic nowego. Nick nie należał do wstydliwych osób. Nigdy nie czuł się zażenowany lub skrępowany. Ja po jakimś czasie również się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Taki miał styl bycia. Może trochę nienormalny, ale patrząc po sobie, nie mogłem powiedzieć, że jestem od niego lepszy. 

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i oparłem się o ścianę budynku. Wyciągnąłem zapalniczkę z kurtki i odpaliłem jointa. Słodki smak narkotyku podrażnił moje płuca. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, zaciągając się co jakiś czas. Odbiegłem gdzieś myślami, przeskakując od jednej rzeczy do drugiej. Niespodziewanie w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz niebieskookiego kleryka, z uroczym uśmiechem i seksownymi kościami policzkowymi. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się, przed wyobrażeniem sobie takiego ciała bez sutanny. Co prawda niewiele mogłem zauważyć, jednak był to mój typ urody. Niższy, z pięknymi oczami i drobnym ciałem oraz rozwianymi włosami. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem myśleć o osobie duchownej w takich kategoriach, ale Louis był gorący. Cholernie gorący. Pewnie było to nieodpowiednie, ale zapragnąłem spędzać z nim zdecydowanie więcej czasu. Rzadko spotykałem osoby, które od pierwszego spotkania potrafiły mnie sobą zainteresować. Nie dość, że dobrze wyglądał, to w dodatku wydawał się być inteligentny, a takie zestawienie działało na mnie najbardziej.

Nick nie schodził jeszcze przez kolejne parę minut. Miałem czas, by w spokoju poukładać sobie w głowie. Zapragnąłem jeszcze raz zobaczyć młodego kleryka, porozmawiać z nim, zobaczyć uśmiech na jego twarzy. Z tego powodu zaciągnąłem się mocno trzy razy i wyrzuciłem jego obraz z myśli. To miał być kolejny wieczór z serii: upić się, przelecieć kogoś i obudzić się na drugi dzień, nie mając pojęcia co się właściwie robiło. To był najłatwiejszy sposób, by uciec od wszelkich problemów. 

Grimshaw w końcu zwlekł się na dół. Wyglądem przypominał menela w markowych ciuchach, przez co nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tyle osób pchało mu się do łóżka. Nie należał do grona schludnych osób, które chociażby myją po sobie naczynia, a co dopiero jeżeli chodzi o własną higienę osobistą.

Bez zbędnych słów ruszyliśmy w dół ulicą. Zdawałem się na swojego towarzysza, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd konkretnie idziemy. Przez wpływ narkotyku było mi to wszystko jedno. Ktoś mógłby mnie wtedy porwać, a nie zwróciłbym na to większej uwagi. Dlatego tak bardzo uwielbiałem ten stan. W pewnym momencie zacząłem mieć lekkie majaki, jednak chwilę później znaleźliśmy się pod budynkiem, w którym miała mieć miejsce impreza. Od zewnątrz było słuchać głośną muzykę, a w drzwiach wejściowych co rusz pojawiali się nowy ludzie, którzy wchodzili lub wychodzili. 

Przeszliśmy przez drewniane drzwi. Starszy mężczyzna torował mi drogę, podtrzymując za łokieć. Cieszyłem się, że to robił. Nie byłem pewien, czy w tamtym stanie zdołałbym wejść po schodach. 

Na początku nie rozumiałem do końca co się dzieje, jednak działanie zioła powoli ustawało. To był jedyny mankament tego przenośnego szczęścia. Działał na bardzo krótką metę.

Gdy doszedłem do siebie, zacząłem rozróżniać ludzi, przedmioty oraz pomieszczenia. Znajdowałem się w dość sporej kuchni, w której było tłoczno, ze względu na rozłożony na stole alkohol. Sięgnąłem do niego, starając się znaleźć kogoś interesującego w tłumie. Nie miałem zbyt dużych wymagań, jeżeli chodziło o blowjob. Z tego względu namierzyłem trzy potencjalne ofiary, obiecując sobie, że zajmę się nimi nieco później.

Do tego czasu wypiłem kilka shotów i poszedłem na wyimaginowany parkiet, na który składał się salon. Było sporo ludzi. Czułem na swoim ciele ciągle wymieniające się ręce lub biodra, które dociskały się do moich. Mimowolnie poddawałem się ruchom drugiej osoby, która akurat znalazła się przy mnie. Odsuwałem się od mężczyzn, gdyż tego dnia definitywnie nie miałem ochoty na ich towarzystwo. Nie chciałem mieć w głowie obrazu Louisa, dlatego zdecydowałem się na towarzystwo kobiet. 

Uśmiechnąłem się do niskiej brunetki, która zacisnęła dłonie na materiale mojej koszulki. Przyciągnąłem ją za szlufki w spodniach do siebie, pozwalając, by oplotła mój kark ramionami. Przez chwilę bujaliśmy się w takt piosenki, jednak szybko mi się to znudziło. Złapałem jej dłoń i poprowadziłem przez mieszkanie. Miałem nadzieje znaleźć choć jedno pomieszczenie wolne od nieprzytomnych ludzi. 

Tym sposobem znaleźliśmy się w małym składziku, który był mniej obrzydliwy niż zarzygana łazienka. Było w nim wystarczająco miejsca, by dziewczyna mogła upaść przede mną na kolana. Nie miałem pojęcia jak ma na imię, ile ma lat i czy pochodzi stąd, ale to było dobre. Nie chciałem się przywiązywać do jedno nocnych przygód. To tylko wzmagało wyrzuty sumienia, których unikałem jak ognia.

Brunetka nie zamierzała przejść od razu do rzeczy. Zacisnęła swoje długie palce na mojej szczęce i przekręciła w jej stronę. W ostatniej chwili, gdy jej usta miały spotkać się z moimi, odwróciłem głowę i warknąłem. Nigdy nie godziłem się na dotykanie moich warg. Było to dla mnie coś zbyt osobistego. Z prawdziwym pocałunkiem czekałem na tą właściwą osobę, choć mogłoby się to wydawać naprawdę żałosne. Jednakże miało to dla mnie duże znaczenie, dlatego pociągnąłem dziewczynę w dół. 

Wtedy wreszcie zrozumiała aluzje. Odpięła guzik moich obcisłych spodni i zsunęła je w dół razem z bielizną. Słyszałem jej małe westchnięcie zadowolenia, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Czekałem już tylko na finał. 

Zaczęła nieśmiało, jakby robiła to dopiero po raz pierwszy, o czym nie mogło być mowy. Wzięła mojego penisa w palce, gładząc go delikatnie. Ponownie warknąłem, dzięki czemu włożyła go do ust. Nie była w tym najlepsza, ale też nie najgorsza. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że najlepsze blowjoby robią mężczyźni,jednak tym razem musiałem zadowolić się tym. Nie zorientowałem się, kiedy w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz Kleryka. Nie potrafiłem nic na to poradzić. Przez to doszedłem zdecydowanie szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

Dziewczyna podniosła się na nogi. Zapiąłem spodnie oraz bieliznę, po czym rozczochrałem jej włosy i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. Nie przejmowałem się tym, jak się teraz czuła i co robiła. Automatycznie straciła moje zainteresowanie. 

Musiało minąć już trochę czasu, gdyż impreza zdawała się wyciszać. Większość ludzi była już pijana, a jeżeli zostali jacyś trzeźwi, to zbierali się do domów. Odnalazłem Nicka siedzącego na jednej z wytartych kanap w potencjalnym salonie. Przysiadłem się do niego, po drodze zgarniając kubek z alkoholem. Wypiłem wszystko na raz, po czym zwróciłem się do Grimshawa, by dał mi coś mocniejszego. Wiedziałem, że ma. Zawsze miał.

Na mojej wyciągniętej dłoni wylądowała saszetka z białym proszkiem. Nie wyglądała groźnie, ale było to tylko wrażenie.

– Co to jest? – spytałem, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

– Kokaina – odparł, wciągając jedną kreskę, którą umieścił na dłoni.

– Czysta? – zapytałem znowu.

– Zapewniali, że tak – mruknął, przymykając oczy.

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, poszedłem jego śladem. Świat zrobił się spokojniejszy, cichszy. Życie za mgłą narkotykową wydawało się być zdecydowanie lepsze. Kochałem to uczucie, gdy nikt nie mógł mi zakłócić połączenia ciała z duszą. Myśli zdawały się być na zupełnie innym poziomie, jakbym doświadczał samego siebie, poznawał kolejną część układanki. Nie słyszałem muzyki, ani rozmów prowadzonych dookoła. W takich chwilach realność była iluzją i odwrotnie. Wszystko się pokrywało, a jednocześnie oddzielało. Był to zupełnie nowy poziom przyswajania. 

W tamtym momencie, przez wpływ narkotyku oraz alkoholu, straciłem przytomność.

Obudziłem się dopiero koło piątej rano. Na początku nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, ale przywykłem do tego typu powrotów do rzeczywistości. Przetarłem zmęczoną twarz i rozejrzałem się. Leżałem na podłodze przy kanapie. Dookoła nie było widać żywego ducha, to też spróbowałem się podnieść na nogi. Od razu zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale starałem się z tym walczyć. Najlepszym wyjściem było opuszczenie tej speluny. 

Przechodząc przez mieszkanie, nigdzie nie dojrzałem Nicka. Prychnąłem pod nosem. Niby taki zauroczony był, a nie potrafił mnie wziąć do siebie. Zdecydowanie wolałem jego obrzydliwą kanapę niż od kogoś obcego.

Zszedłem powoli po schodach, aż w końcu znalazłem się na zewnątrz. Było jeszcze ciemno, co tylko ułatwiło mi drogę. Nie było wielu ludzi na ulicach, dzięki czemu nikt się do mnie nie przyczepił. Często zagadywały mnie starsze babcie, mówiące, że spale się w piekle przez moje tatuaże oraz kolczyki. W takich momentach miałem ochotę roześmiać się im w twarz, ale tego nie robiłem. Zostałem zbyt dobrze wychowany, by zrobić coś takiego.

Idąc przez miasto, wyciągnąłem jednego z papierosów i odpaliłem szybko. Musiałem się uspokoić. Starałem się przypomnieć sobie, co takiego wydarzyło się jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru. Niestety nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Wywnioskowałem, że Nick nie kłamał, narkotyki naprawdę musiały być dobrej jakości. 

Nie mając planów, wróciłem na chwilę do domu. Przebrałem się i zjadłem drobny posiłek. Moja mama i Gemma nawet nie przejęły się, że mnie nie ma. Były już do tego przyzwyczajone. Nawet gdy znikałem na ponad tydzień lub dwa, starały się nie zwracać na to uwagi i niepotrzebnie się martwić. Pod tym względem ufały mi bezgranicznie. Wiedziały, że nie przekroczyłbym wyznaczonych sobie granic. 

Postanowiłem pójść do Zayna, który często mnie przygarniał w takie dni jak ten. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby gdzieś pójść, a nie miałem ochoty gnieździć się w domu. Spędzanie czasu samotnie w zamkniętych przestrzeniach trochę mnie przerażała. Wypływały wtedy ze mnie wszystkie uczucia i emocje, które starałem się chować podczas obcowania z innymi ludźmi. Nie chciałem na siebie patrzeć, jak na kolejnego smutnego dzieciaka, który płacze nad swoim biednym życiem. 

Zawsze podchodziłem do świata z empatią. Nie wymagałem wiele i cieszyłem się z tego co miałem. Nigdy nie byłem egoistą czy materialistą. Wprost przeciwnie. W sercu miałem mnóstwo pokładów pozytywnych uczuć, jednak bałem się je uwolnić. Przez te kilkanaście lat życia zauważyłem, że dając coś dobrego, zazwyczaj otrzymujesz to co najgorsze. Wiele razy dawałem komuś całe moje serce, by zostało ono zniszczone. Nie chciałem nigdy więcej przeżyć zawodu, dlatego wybudowałem wokół siebie ogromny mur.

Szybko dotarłem do domu Zayna, który znajdował się blisko jego zakładu. Choć było dopiero przed szóstą, w ogóle nie zdziwił się na mój widok. Był pewnego rodzaju ostoją. Osobą, do której zawsze mogłem się zwrócić i wiedziałem, że otrzymam pomoc. 

Mulat bez wypowiedzenia żadnego słowa wrócił do swojej sypialni, nie przejmując się mną. Odetchnąłem mocno. Za to właśnie go uwielbiałem. 

Skierowałem się do pokoju gościnnego. Mieszkanie Zayna było dość spore, nie tylko ze względu na zarobki w studio. Jego rodzina była dość bogata, dlatego co miesiąc przesyłali mu środki na życie. Co prawda brunet rzadko z nich korzystał, ale też nigdy nie odmawiał. Prowadził dość skromne życie, dbając tylko o to, by mieć jakieś jedzenie w lodówce. 

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi pokoju. Było w nim dość pusto, ale przytulnie. Na samym środku znajdowało się ogromne, królewskie łóżko, a pod ścianą stała komoda.

Ściągnąłem z siebie ubrania, pozostając jedynie w bokserkach. Nie czułem się dobrze po spędzeniu nocy na podłodze. Moje mięśnie oraz kręgosłup domagały się jeszcze kilku godzin snu. 

Kiedy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, musiał być wieczór. Za oknem znowu było ciemno, zupełnie tak samo jak nad ranem. Przeciągnąłem się rozprostowując zmęczone ciało, po czym wyszedłem z pokoju.

Nie miałem ochoty, by ubierać się w te wszystkie warstwy. Zayn znał moje dziwactwa, dlatego nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy chodziłem po jego domu ubrany tylko w bieliznę. Zdecydowanie jego mieszkanie należało do tych miejsc, w których czułem się prawie jak we własnych czterech kątach.

Mulata zastałem w salonie, na kanapie przed telewizorem. Leżał pod grubym kocem, wpatrzony w jakiś talkshow, którego powtórki emitowali w weekendy. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że stoję w progu.

– Hej Haz – mruknął, podnosząc się do siadu. – W lodówce masz obiad, wsadź do mikrofalówki na trzydzieści sekund. 

Bez słowa udałem się we wspomniane miejsce. Mój żołądek domagał się pożywienia, którego od kilkunastu godzin nie dostał. 

Na szczęście szybko odszukałem zapakowaną lasagne szpinakową, przez którą mój brzuch skręcił się z przyjemności. Jak powiedział mulat, wsadziłem jedzenie wraz z opakowaniem do mikrofalówki, a już po chwili mogłem cieszyć się ciepłą potrawą. Zgarnąłem jeszcze widelec z jednej z szuflad i wróciłem do przyjaciela.

Ulokowałem się na kanapie koło niego, wpychając gołe nogi pod koc. Umieściłem je na tych bruneta, który nie miał nic przeciwko. Spędziliśmy czas siedząc obok siebie. W naszej relacji nic nie było sztuczne, czy wymuszone. W takich momentach jeszcze bardziej potęgowała się w mojej głowie myśl, że Zayn byłby idealnym starszym bratem. 

Dopiero po godzinie zwrócił się do mnie swoim zachrypniętym głosem:

– Chciałbyś pojechać ze mną na koncert? 

Zastanawiałem się nad propozycją. Nie miałem co zrobić ze swoim gównianym życiem, dlatego potaknąłem głową na zgodę.

– Kogo? – zapytałem.

Nie miało to dla mnie wielkiego znaczenia, jednak wypadałoby chociaż znać nazwę zespołu, na którego koncert się idzie. Przynajmniej mieliśmy z Malikiem podobny gust. Nie martwiłem się, że zabierze mnie na coś nudnego. 

– Total analblast – mruknął, pocierając opiekuńczo nogą o moją łydkę. – Ale wrócimy dopiero we wtorek wieczorem, mam tam umówioną sesje. 

Znów zgodziłem się kiwnięciem głową. Co prawda gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaświeciła mi się lampka, która dobitnie chciała mi uświadomić, że to co robiłem było złe. Powinienem chodzić do szkoły, by przynajmniej zaliczyć ostatnią klasę, ale nie miałem co do tego motywacji. Liczyłem, że wszechświat wyznaczy mi odpowiednią drogę.

Ułożyłem się na boku bruneta, który nie miał nic przeciwko. Był w stosunku do mnie bardzo opiekuńczy. Niektórzy insynuowali, że między nami może coś być, jednak szybko to bagatelizowałem. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić nas dwóch jako parę. Byliśmy zupełnie do siebie nie podobni.

Gdy nastała godzina osiemnasta, zaczęliśmy się ubierać i szykować. Koncert miał się odbyć dwa miasta dalej, ale Zayn zapewnił mnie, że ma dobre bilety, dzięki którym wejdziemy bez kolejki. Miał wiele znajomości przez swoją działalność. Zadowolony klient często zostawiał coś w podziękowaniu za pięknie wykonany projekt.

Dopiero po pół godzinie znaleźliśmy się w aucie. Malik był strasznie przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego wyglądu, dlatego kilka razy zmieniał ułożenie swojej fryzury. Ktoś powinien mu uświadomić, że było to niepotrzebne, zawsze wyglądał świetnie. 

Podróż nie trwała długo, jedynie niecałą godzinę. Przez ten czas leżałem rozwalony na przednim siedzeniu, układając nogi na tapicerce. Pomimo, że jechaliśmy nowym samochodem, Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko. Zawsze pozwalał mi na nieco więcej niż innym. Z tego samego względu często kradłem mu papierosy czy coś mocniejszego. 

Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. W milczeniu wpatrywałem się w niebo, obserwując jak chmury przemieszczają się po firmamencie. Pomimo obaw, nie myślałem o niczym szczególnym. Moją głowę zajęły drobne błahostki, dzięki którym zrelaksowałem się. Towarzystwo spokojnego Mulata dobrze na mnie działało.

W końcu zaparkowaliśmy pod skromnym klubem. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym pośród tych, w których już kiedyś byłem. Co prawda było dość sporo osób. Zayn poprowadził nas prosto do umięśnionego ochroniarza, któremu pokazał jakąś kartkę. Musiał to być jakiś znaczący dokument, gdyż mężczyzna od razu poprosił swojego kolegę o odprowadzenie nas za kulisy. 

Było duszno i okropnie, jednak gdy przedostaliśmy się do strefy zamkniętej dla innych, od razu zrobiło się lepiej. Za kulisami znajdowało się kilku operatorów oraz innych ludzi z ekipy. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłem artystów, zgadując, że pojawią się dopiero za chwilę.

Tak też było, czwórka chłopaków wyszła ze wspólnej garderoby, a gdy dostrzegli Zayna, w trybie natychmiastowym podbiegli do niego i przywitali się. Dopiero później powiedzieli mi, że znają się ze szkoły średniej. 

Przez chwilę czułem się niezręcznie. Stałem z boku i wpatrywałem się w swoje buty, podczas gdy Zayn z zespołem wymieniali się tym, co stało się z nimi po skończeniu roku. Dopiero po kilku minutach zwrócili na mnie uwagę.

– To mój przyjaciel, Harry Styles – powiedział Zayn, podchodząc do mnie z chłopakami.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i przywitałem ze wszystkimi. Zazwyczaj miałem problem z zapamiętywaniem imion, jednakże tym razem były to bardzo charakterystyczne osoby, dlatego było to całkiem łatwe. 

Tony był niskim i dość nieśmiałym młodym mężczyzną. Pozytywna energia biła z jego drobnego ciała, a przyjazne oczy chował za grubymi okularami. Phil był wysokim rudzielcem. Stał z boku, w ręce trzymając pałeczki do perkusji, którymi cały czas kręcił. Przed ostatnim z ekipy był Joe. Miał ładną sylwetkę oraz twarz. Był śmiały i bezpośredni, ale dopiero ostatni członek zespołu zrobił na mnie największe wrażenie. Michael przyglądał mu się z dystansu. Miał chłodne, cięte spojrzenie i mnóstwo tatuaży na swoim ciele, które idealnie odsłaniała wycięta koszulka. Jego włosy były przefarbowane na szary kolor, a w uszach dostrzegłem parę kolczyków. Czułem jego wzrok na sobie, gdy witałem się z innymi chłopakami, co było pokrzepiające. Napięcie między nami tylko się powiększało.

Po krótkiej rozmowie poszliśmy zająć swoje miejsca, by zespół mógł się przygotować. Ochroniarz poprowadził nas przed scenę, jednak znajdowaliśmy się za barierkami, które oddzielały publiczność od artystów. Słyszałem parę oburzonych krzyków, gdy stanęliśmy z boku.

Na szczęście koncert zaczął się szybko. Mężczyźni grali dobrą alternatywną muzykę, która nawet mi się spodobała. Może nie na tyle, by kupić ich płytę, ale byłem skłonny ściągnąć kilka ich piosenek. 

Mike cały czas uciekał wzrokiem w moją stronę, dzięki czemu na moje usta wpłynął cwany uśmieszek. Dobrze wiedziałem, że mu się podobam i chciałem to wykorzystać. Zayn nie miałby przeciwko, gdybym nocy oraz poranka nie spędził z nim. Z tego powodu nie mogłem się doczekać końca występu.

Nie stało się to szybko. Każda piosenka dłużyła mi się, przestawałem doceniać czysty śpiew Tony'ego, czy grę na perkusji Phila, który była naprawdę imponująca. Mój wzrok był zawieszony na chłopaku z gitarą, który ostentacyjnie oblizywał usta.

Wreszcie wszystko się skończyło, a tłum powoli zaczął opuszczać klub. Co prawda miało się w nim jeszcze odbyć after party, ale była to impreza tylko dla zespołu, ich znajomych oraz członków ekipy. Z tego względu skierowaliśmy się na wyższe piętro, na którym znajdował się bar, a także loże. Mieliśmy zaszczyć siedzieć z całym zespołem. Fortunnie, koło mnie usiadł Michael. 

Po chwili na stole pojawiło się mnóstwo kolorowych drinków, po które chętnie sięgałem, tak samo jak moi towarzyszę. Udawałem, że nie czuje dłoni muzyka, która spoczęła na moim udzie. Przysunąłem się do niego jeszcze bliżej, dając mu wolną rękę. 

Reszta nie zwracała na nas uwagi. Zayn był zbyt zajęty rozmawianiem na temat nowego tatuażu, który miał zrobić Philowi. Nie wiedziałem co to dokładnie miało być. Dotarło tylko do mnie, że coś dużego na plecach.

Nie przysłuchiwałem się dalej rozmowie, gdyż Mike niby niewinnie otoczył mnie ramieniem. Mogłem bez problemu wyczuć jego zapach i ciepło bijące z ciała. Jego dłoń przesunęła się wyżej, docierając do mojego krocza, które ścisnął. Automatycznie spiąłem się i wpatrzyłem w niego. Kiwnięciem głowy dał mi do zrozumienia, że powinniśmy się skierować do toalet. 

Bez słowa wstałem, tak samo jak mój towarzysz. Zacisnął dłoń na mojej i pociągnął mnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Na początku byłem trochę oszołomiony, ale kiedy znaleźliśmy się w małym pokoiku z kanapą, od razu wróciła do mnie zdolność działania.

Przycisnąłem mężczyznę do ściany, atakując jego szyję. Sunąłem językiem po tatuażach, wyobrażając sobie jak wygląda jego ciało w pełnej okazałości.

Nie musiałem długo czekać, by to zobaczyć. Micheal popchnął mnie na kanapę i zawisł nade mną. Zazwyczaj nie lubiłem być na dole, jednak tym razem dałem się ponieść. Chłopak był niesamowicie stanowczy i charyzmatyczny, choć na mój gust te dwie cechy zbyt przeważały w jego charakterze. Na pewno nie był to mój ideał, ale wizualnie podobał mi się. 

Szybko pozbyliśmy się ubrań. Czułem jego gorące ciało nad sobą. Wyczyniał z dłońmi cholernie dobre rzeczy, przez co nie potrafiłem tego odwzajemnić. Mike nie wyglądał, jakby miał z tym jakiś problem. Najwyraźniej zależało mu na to, żeby mnie doprowadzić na skraj, a nie odwrotnie. Chętnie się mu poddałem.

Był szybki, ale też bardzo dokładny. Musiał mieć naprawdę duży bagaż doświadczenia. Był świetny we wszystkim co robił. Rozciągał moje wejście, nie powodując nieprzyjemnego uczucia i choć nie byłem na dole od dłuższego czasu, to czułem się komfortowo. 

Jego pchnięcia były miarowe oraz celne. Za każdym razem trafiał w moją prezerwatywę, robiąc ze mnie jeden wielki bałagan. Byłem blisko, ale nie zdążyłem tego zakomunikować chłopakowi. Doszedłem mocno, a on po chwili zrobił to samo, wyszedł ze mnie i przeturlał się na bok.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie, sapiąc głośno. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej Michaelowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wstał, założył na siebie bokserki oraz spodnie, z których uprzednio wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego słodko na ten widok. Muzyk przewrócił oczami, ale oddał mi jednego z paczki i odpalił. 

Zaciągaliśmy się, wdychając dym oraz wszechobecny zapach seksu. Celebrowaliśmy tą krótką chwilę, którą przerwał Mike.

– Daj mi na chwilę swój telefon – mruknął, opierając się o parapet.

Bez słowa podałem mu urządzenie, domyślając się co zamierza. Przez chwilę wystukiwał coś szybko na klawiaturze, po czym odrzucił mi komórkę.

– Jeżeli będziesz chciał to kiedyś powtórzyć, zadzwoń – powiedział, wyrzucając niedopałek za okno. 

– Jasne – odpowiedziałem, po czym sam zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy.

W pełni ubrani wróciliśmy do stolika. Nie musieliśmy się tłumaczyć, gdyż to co robiliśmy w małym pokoju, było wypisane na naszych twarzach. Usiadłem tym razem obok Zayna i wtuliłem się w jego ramie. Zazwyczaj po dobrym seksie chciało mi się spać, dlatego ułożyłem głowę na jego ramieniu. Mulat bez słowa otoczył mnie ramieniem i pogładził po włosach. 

Spędziliśmy tak jeszcze trochę czasu, po czym Mulat przeprosił zespół i powiedział, że musimy już iść, gdyż jestem zmęczony. Nie wtrącałem się do rozmowy. Złożyłem jedynie drobny pocałunek na policzku Bruneta, w wyrazie podziękowań.

Znów znaleźliśmy się w jego aucie. Malik zarezerwował pokój w pobliskim hotelu, do którego dojechaliśmy w dziesięć minut. Był bardzo luksusowy, z czego niezmiernie się cieszyłem. Chciałem się porządnie wyspać.

Po omówieniu wszystkich formalności mogliśmy w końcu udać się na wskazane piętro. Pokój znaleźliśmy dość sprawnie, gdyż był jedynym z pierwszych po wyjściu z windy. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na dekoracje, chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku. 

Pokój był urządzony jak we wszystkich innych hotelach. Po dwóch przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia stały ładnie pościelone materace. Zrzuciłem wszystkie poduszki za jednym razem i zakopałem się w pościeli.

– Dobranoc Zayney – powiedziałem słodko, zamykając oczy. 

Mulat mruknął coś pod nosem. Ostatnim co usłyszałem był szum prysznica.

 

Kolejnego dnia wszystko działo się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Obudziłem się dopiero koło godziny dwunastej. Na szczęście Zayn także spał, co trochę mnie uspokoiło. 

Podniosłem się z łóżka i bez skrupułów rzuciłem się na nic nieświadomego chłopaka. Malik od razu otworzył swoje oczy i wydarł się na mnie, co skwitowałem głośnym śmiechem. Ostatecznie przytuliłem się do niego, prosząc o zamówienie śniadania lub obiadu. Zrobił to chętnie, gdyż sam był głodny.

Po jakimś czasie mogliśmy się delektować świeżo zrobionymi potrawami, prosto z pięciogwiazdkowej kuchni. 

Zayn mniej więcej przedstawił plan dnia. Mieliśmy się spotkać z muzykami w lokalnym studiu, które udostępniło mu jedno z pomieszczeń. Uprzedził mnie, że sesja może potrwać naprawdę długo, gdyż Phil zażyczył sobie skrzydła na plecach, co było dużym projektem, dlatego opłacało się Malikowi specjalnie przyjechać. 

Był umówiony na godzinę czternastą, dlatego musieliśmy się już zbierać. Stanowczo za dużo czasu zajęło nam smakowanie przywiezionych potraw. Zaskakująco szybko udało nam się ubrać i przyszykować do wyjścia. W przeciągu dwudziestu minut udało nam się ogarnąć, wyjść i dojechać na czas. 

Salon, w którym Zayn miał wytatuować wspomniane skrzydła, był duży i dobrze wyposażony. Znajdowały się tu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a także parę bajerów, które widziałem po raz pierwszy, choć znałem tą braże dość dobrze. 

Malik rozłożył wszystko i przygotował się do pracy. Zająłem miejsce obok niego, bym mógł przyglądać się całej pracy. Nie raz miałem gdzieś z tyłu głowy myśl, żeby też zająć się tym na poważnie. Często wykonywałem sobie sam tatuaże. Miałem też jakąś tam umiejętność rysunku. Nie raz Zayn proponował mi współprace, ale dopiero po skończeniu szkoły.

W końcu pojawił się Phil. Na szczęście przyjechał bez reszty zespołu. Nie lubiłem rozmawiać dwa razy z moimi łóżkowymi zdobyczami. Było to zbyt niezręczne i często prowadziło do tego, że ludzie chcieli się ze mną umówić po raz drugi, na co nigdy nie poszedłem.

Tatuowanie rzeczywiście trwało i trwało. W połowie zaczęło mi się niemożliwie nudzić. Przymknąłem powieki i przywołałem w głowie obraz Louisa. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie przyciągał. Jego drobna budowa ciała, delikatne rysy twarzy i ciepły uśmiech. Miał też cudowny, wysoki głos, 

Odpłynąłem odrobinę, ale nikt nie miał mi tego za złe. Phil i Zayn nie rozmawiali od ponad godziny, gdyż zaczęło być to dla nich uciążliwe. Wytrzymywanie przez cały czas jednej pozycji jest strasznie męczące, szczególnie dla tatuażysty, który musiał być maksymalnie skupiony. 

Po sześciu godzinach wreszcie sesja się skończyła. Dziękowałem w duchu, że Phil nie chciał niczym wypełniać konturu skrzydeł, dzięki czemu nie umawiał się z Zaynem na kolejną sesje. 

Po wyjściu muzyka, musieliśmy jeszcze posprzątać, przez co finalnie wróciliśmy do samochodu o dwudziestej pierwszej. Przysnąłem w połowie drogi, przez co obudziłem się dopiero, gdy Zayn zaparkował pod moim domem. 

Wymruczałem krótkie pożegnanie i wszedłem do domu. Było w nim cicho i ciemno, dlatego starałem się zachowywać jak najostrożniej. Jakoś udało mi się przemknąć do sypialni. Nie miałem ochoty na nic innego, niż odpłynięcie w krainę słów na moim dużym i wygodnym łóżku. Rozebrałem się do naga i ułożyłem wygodnie. Przed ostatecznym snem zapaliłem jeszcze papierosa i dopiero wtedy przykryłem się i zamknąłem oczy. 

 

Obudziłem się zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jak na moje standardy. Była dopiero szósta trzydzieści, dlatego w mojej głowie powstała dziwna myśl, by udać się wreszcie do szkoły. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio tam byłem, więc postanowiłem, że się do niej wybiorę. Nie lubiłem w niej przebywać, to fakt, ale czułem silne przeczucie, że akurat tego dnia powinienem do niej pójść.

Wykąpałem się, uwydatniłem jeszcze bardziej swoje kolczyki zaczesując włosy do góry i ubrałem w dość okrojoną koszulkę, by także moje tatuaże rzucały się w oczy. Tak, czasami lubiłem zadzierać nosa. Zjadłem też lekkie śniadanie oraz umyłem zęby. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale w moim brzuchu pojawiło się dziwne uczucie zdenerwowania.

Tak strasznie nie lubiłem zawodzić ludzi, dlatego odwlekałem kolejne dni, w których mógłbym udać się do placówki. Nie znosiłem zmartwionych spojrzeń nauczycieli oraz przerażonych uczniów. Byłem od nich starszy i wyglądałem groźnie. Nie dziwiłem się, że za mną nie przepadali. 

Nie zabrałem ze sobą żadnego zeszytu czy książki. Nie musiałem sprawiać wrażenia zainteresowanego, wszyscy pracownicy szkoły znali mnie i nie wymagali wiele. Kilkoro nauczycieli nawet mnie lubiło, gdyż dostrzegali we mnie potencjał, którego nie potrafiłem wykorzystać. Przynajmniej według nich. 

Dotarłem do placówki dwadzieścia minut przed pierwszym dzwonkiem. Pozwoliło mi to na odszukanie planu lekcji, gdyż nie miałem pojęcia jakie tego dnia czekają mnie tortury. Okazało się, że było gorzej niż sądziłem. Matematyka dwa razy, literatura, historia, geografia oraz dwie godziny fizyki. Połowa nauczycieli z tych przedmiotów nienawidziła mnie. Niektórzy nie potrafili zrozumieć, jaki styl życia wybrałem i starali się mnie na siłę reformować. 

Ruszyłem pod matematyczną sale. Przynajmniej znałem pełny rozkład pomieszczeń i sal. W pierwszej i drugiej klasie jeszcze zależało mi na przejściu z klasy do klasy, dlatego bywałem w szkole częściej. 

Nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, przystanąłem przy oknie, które otworzyłem i odpaliłem papierosa. Coraz więcej ludzi zaczęło się gromadzić przy drzwiach. Niektórzy ukradkiem starali się zawiesić na mnie oko, inni ostentacyjnie wpatrywali się prosto we mnie. Prychnąłem pod nosem i dalej spokojnie paliłem fajkę. Niedopałek wyrzuciłem przez okno, które wychodziło na boisko do piłki nożnej oraz koszykówki. 

W końcu przyszedł nauczyciel, który wpuścił nas do klasy i rozpoczął lekcje. Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, za co byłem mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Wystarczyły mi niezręczne spojrzenia "kolegów" z klasy. Co ciekawe na innych przedmiotach również nie zostałem zauważony. Nie wiedziałem, czy to nowa taktyka, którą stosowali pedagodzy, czy po prostu mieli mnie gdzieś. Obstawiałem, że to drugie. Pewnie znudzili się wymyślaniem kolejnych sposobów, które miałby mnie zachęcić do nauki. 

Przez wszystkie te godziny strasznie mi się nudziło. Co chwile odbiegałem myślami w niepożądane sfery, co tylko wzmagało moje rozdrażnienie. Jedynie obraz Louisa w pewien sposób działał na mnie uspokajająco. Miałem silną potrzebę ponownego zobaczenia tych pięknych, niebieskich oczu, które jako jedyne nie patrzyły na mnie z odrazą w oczach.

Wtedy właśnie wpadłem na pomysł odwiedzenia go. To nie tak, że mieszkał w oddziale zamkniętym, prawda? Z pewnością wierni regularnie zajmowali jego czas, więc nie widziałem nic złego w tym, że tym razem mógłbym dołączyć do tego pociesznego grona starszych pań. 

Gdy wyszedłem z placówki po skończonych lekcjach, słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Lubiłem ten okres w roku, gdy noce stawały się dłuższe niż dnie. Zdecydowanie czułem się bardziej komfortowo w ciemności.

Głód nikotynowy dawał o sobie znać, dlatego szybko odpaliłem papierosa. W połowie drogi na plebanie mój brzuch zaczął dziwnie się skręcać. Nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to zdenerwowanie. To by dowiodło, że cholernie zależy mi na jego opinii na mój temat, a nie chciałem się do tego przed sobą przyznać. 

Tym oto sposobem znalazłem się w pozycji wyjściowej. Nie miałem dobrego argumentu, którym mógłbym usprawiedliwić swoje najście, dlatego jak idiota stałem w cieniu i paliłem jednego papierosa za drugim. Zaczynałem panikować, choć nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego.

Zrugałem się za to szybko i podciągnąłem rękawy. Wpatrzyłem się w moje tatuaże, które zawsze dodawały mi odwagi i pewności siebie. Tym razem okazały się być wspaniałymi pomocnikami. 

Zaciągnąłem się po raz ostatni niedopalonym papierosem, po czym rzuciłem go na ziemie i zdeptałem. Już pewnym krokiem skierowałem się do drzwi wejściowych budynku.

Zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem i odczekałem chwilę. Drzwi otworzył jak na mój gust około trzydziestoletni ksiądz. Miał przyjazną, przystojną twarz. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, a jego brązowe oczy zdawały się rozpływać. Jego buzie zdobił kilkudniowy zarost, a na swoim ciele miał codzienną sutannę, a pod szyją dodatkowo koloratkę. 

– Witam chłopcze. W czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał, otwierając szerzej drzwi. 

Zdziwiło mnie, że nie powiedział nic na temat kolczyków. Zazwyczaj nie były odbierane zbyt przyjaźnie.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedziałem zmieszany. – Przyszedłem do Louisa.

– Masz na myśli kleryka Tomlinsona? – spytał znów, skanując moje ciało wzorkiem.

Czułem się dziwnie pod jego natarczywym spojrzeniem. Kiwnąłem tylko głową i wpatrzyłem się w przestrzeń za nim.

– W takim razie zaprowadzę cie do niego – zaproponował mężczyzna.

Nie mając innego wyjścia poszedłem za nim. Plebania ani nie była duża, ani ciekawa. Krzywiłem się widząc mnóstwo chrześcijańskich obrazków na ścianach. Wydawało mi się, że postacie z nich dokładnie mnie obserwują, co było, lekko mówiąc, niekomfortowe. 

Weszliśmy po rozpadających się schodach na górę. Zrobiło się odrobinę przytulniej. Stanęliśmy przy zwykłych szarych drzwiach, których było wiele w korytarzu. Ksiądz zapukał do nich, cierpliwie czekając na odzew.

W końcu drzwi uchyliły się. Wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć Louisa. Tym razem miał na sobie zwykłe ciuchy, które idealnie podkreślały jego sylwetkę. Zwężane czarne spodnie oraz zwykła biała koszula leżały na nim perfekcyjnie. Na ten widok zaschło mi w gardle, lecz na szczęście szybko się ogarnąłem.

– Cześć Harry – zwrócił się do mnie, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech. – Ojcze Liamie, dziękuje za przyprowadzenie mojego gościa.

– Nie ma za co. Pamiętaj o przygotowaniu kazania na jutro, będę chciał je wcześniej sprawdzić – powiedział jeszcze mężczyzna w sutannie, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

– Co tu robisz, Harry? – spytał Kleryk, wpuszczając mnie do swojego pokoju.

Było to niewielkie, dość klaustrofobiczne pomieszczenie. Moje wyobrażenie o luksusach duchownych zderzyło się z rzeczywistością. Co prawda podobał mi się minimalizm, ale nie aż taki.

Bez skrępowania usiadłem przy biurku, odwracając krzesło tak, bym mógł spoglądać na Louisa, który usadowił się na swoim łóżku.

– Chciałem o coś zapytać – wymruczałem, bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze.

Był to jeden z moich tików nerwowych. Automatycznie zaczynałem trącać końcówkę językiem, a także zahaczać o nią zębami.

– Śmiało – powiedział Tomlinson, opierając dłoń na ramieniu. 

Wyglądał wtedy na zafascynowanego, jakbym był całym jego światem, a nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło.

Odchrząknąłem i pokręciłem głową, przez co moje loki rozwiały się po twarzy. 

– Tatuaże – powiedziałem. – Zastanawiałem się, czy one też są źle odbierane przez religie. 

Było to tak genialne, że miałem ochotę samemu sobie przybić piątkę. Mniej więcej znałem opinie na ten temat, jednak było to idealną wymówką do przyjścia tutaj i popatrzenia na tego mężczyznę. 

Louis przez chwilę był zmieszany, jednak w końcu na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech. Wstał i podszedł do okna. 

– Musisz wiedzieć, że w niektórych kwestiach Kościół jest odrobinę zacofany – zaczął, po czym zachichotał. – Według religii, jest to okaleczanie swojego ciała, dlatego nie jest to zbyt pożądanym zjawiskiem, tak samo jak piercing. 

Skrzywiłem się, na co Kleryk roześmiał się.

– Tak, też do tego podchodzę w ten sposób – powiedział, po czym zbliżył się do mnie. – Sam mam zupełnie odmienne zdanie. Uważam, że jest to ładne. 

Odpiął guzik koszuli, znajdujący się przy prawej dłoni, po czym podciągnął materiał do góry. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widzę. Na jego przedramieniu znajdowało się kilka rysunków. Większość z nich była niedorzeczna. Wyglądały jakby szatyn zrobił ze swojej skóry brudnopis.

– I ty masz zostać w przyszłości księdzem? – zapytałem drażliwie, jednak zamiast pozytywnej reakcji, nastąpiło coś zupełnie innego.

Louis szybko wyprostował i zapiął koszulę, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce na łóżku i wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie, które ułożył na kolanach. Wyglądał na dwa razy młodszego i zranionego. Nie wiedziałem co takiego zrobiłem, ale musiało go to urazić, a może zranić?

– Yeah, najwyraźniej – odpowiedział smętnie, posyłając mi pocieszający uśmiech.

– Uh, możesz mi opowiedzieć coś o tych malunkach – powiedziałem, starając się przywrócić uśmiech na jego twarz.

– Nie byłem zbyt rozsądny w szkole średniej – parsknął.

Rozmowa szła gładko. Czułem się, jakbym znał mężczyznę od dawna. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że pokazywałem przed nim swoją drugą stronę, tego dobrego i potulnego Harry'ego. Coś było w nim, że chciałem stać się jak najlepszy. By był ze mnie dumny.

Przeskakiwaliśmy z tematu na temat, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, w ilu kwestiach się ze sobą zgadzamy. Jak się okazało Tomlinson nie był przykładem zaślepionego księdza, który trzyma się tylko i wyłącznie reguł przyjętych przez kościół. Był za to wyluzowanym gościem, w którym drzemały pokłady tolerancji oraz inteligencji. 

Nie zauważyliśmy jak szybko mija czas. Dopiero, gdy dzwony w kościele zadzwoniły, szatyn zerwał się z posłania i popatrzył na zegarek na prawej ręce. 

– Harry, przepraszam, ale chyba będziesz musiał już iść. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia – powiedział, z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Jasne, dziękuje za rozmowę – odpowiedziałem. – Sam znajdę drogę do wyjścia. Do zobaczenia.

– Jeżeli będziesz chciał to powtórzyć, nie krępuj się – usłyszałem jeszcze.

 

Nie chciałem się na nikogo natknąć, toteż przyspieszyłem kroku. Na szczęście nikogo nie spotkałem po drodze. Wyszedłem na dwór, po czym skierowałem się do domu. Byłem dziwnie spokojny, a na moich ustach błąkał się cwany uśmiech. Zasmakowałem zakazanego owocu, przez co miałem ochotę na więcej i więcej.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opowiadanie również dostępne na moim tumblerze:
> 
> plagaart.tumblr.com

Środa zwykle była nudnym dniem dla Louisa. W parafii niewiele się działo, toteż większość czasu spędzał przy książkach lub na modlitwie. Nie spodziewał się, że coś zakłóci mu spokój. Tym bardziej, nie pomyślałby, że będzie to sam Harry Styles. Tomlinson w chwili, gdy chłopak przekroczył próg jego pokoju, wiedział, że stanie się on jego własną zgubą. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego punk ma tak wielki wpływ na niego, ale to było niezaprzeczalne, choć próbował z tym walczyć.

Po wyjściu Harry'ego starał się skupić na swoich obowiązkach, ale w ogóle mu to nie wychodziło. Wspominał to, w jaki sposób poruszały się jego kolczyki, gdy mówił, albo to, że gdy był czymś zainteresowany, to mimowolnie przejeżdżał palcami po swoich wytatuowanych nadgarstkach.

Patrząc na jego ciało, Louis poczuł się jak nastolatek. Sam zapragnął kolejnej, trwałej ozdoby, ale szybko zdusił w sobie to pragnienie. Jako przyszły duchowny powinien zwalczać w sobie zalążki pokus, co nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Gdyby mógł, to rzuciłby to wszystko w cholerę. Niestety, to nie był jego wybór, dlatego zamierzał pogodzić się z przeznaczeniem i nie kusić losu.

Nie mógł zbliżyć się do Stylesa. Byłoby to nieodpowiedzialne i ryzykowne. Czuł się przy nim inaczej, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. To było dla niego zakazane. Od najmłodszych lat jego przyszłość była zaplanowana i nie mógł z nią walczyć, dlatego postanowił troszkę ochłodzić swoje kontakty z Harry'm. Mieli się spotkać dopiero w sobotę, co nieco ułatwiało to zadanie. Mężczyzna miał nadzieje, że duch święty ześle na niego odrobinę błogosławieństwa, bo jeśli nie, to przysiągł, że zwariuje. 

Jego rozmyślania ponownie tego dnia przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, do środka wszedł zmartwiony ojciec Liam. Louis zdążył przez te kilka tygodniu poznać naturę starszego księdza. Była to osoba niezwykle odpowiedzialna oraz troskliwa. Z tego względu czasami za bardzo wtrącał się do życia innych, jednak zawsze miał dobre zamiary, dlatego Tomlinson starał się zwracać na to uwagi. Nie zdziwiło go to więc, że przyszedł. Harry nie wyglądał na zwyczajnego wiernego, którzy zazwyczaj przychodzili po porady lub po prostu porozmawiać. Wprost przeciwnie. Gdyby ktoś spotkałby Stylesa wieczorem w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, z pewnością pomyślałby, że jest to jakiś gangster.

– Ojcze Liamie, stało się coś? – zapytał kleryk, nerwowo skubiąc skórki przy paznokciach.

Czuł się niezwykle niekomfortowo, jak ośmiolatek przyłapany na podkradaniu ciastek ze słoika. Nie podobała mu się ta ciągła kontrola. Zamiast powoli się ustatkowywać i zdawać tylko na siebie, to wciąż wszyscy traktowali go jak niesfornego nastolatka, który nie wie, gdzie są wytyczone granice.

Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami. Wyglądał na autentycznie zmartwionego, co tylko sprawiało, że Louis czuł się gorzej ze sobą.

– Chciałem zapytać o tego... mężczyznę, który to był – powiedział ojciec Liam, składając ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej. 

Tomlinson zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale udawał, że nie przejęło go to, co powiedział jego opiekun. Starał się zachowywać swobodnie, przekazując, że nie ma się o co martwić.

– O Harry'ego? Co konkretnie? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, podczas gdy jego żołądek skręcał się boleśnie. 

Mężczyzna podszedł w stronę Louisa, a gdy stanął przy nim, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i poklepał delikatnie. 

– Nic szczególnego, po prostu nie wydaje się być zwykłym, szarym wiernym, który uczęszcza na mszy i bierze udział w życiu plebani. Mam nadzieje, że nie pakujesz się w żadne kłopoty, a nawet jeśli, możesz mi zawsze o tym powiedzieć – zwrócił się ponownie do młodszego chłopaka.

Tomlinson odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Naprawdę, nie ma powodu, dla którego ojciec miałby sobie zawracać nim głowę. Jestem pewny, że na ojca barkach spoczywają poważniejsze problemy. Mogę poręczyć za Harry'ego, to nieszkodliwy chłopak – odpowiedział Louis, po czym znów skupił swój wzrok na papierach leżących przed nim.

Starszy ksiądz nie wydawał się być przekonany, jednak nie drążył dłużej tematu. Postanowił, że przyjrzy się chłopakowi przez następne kilka tygodni i jeżeli coś wyda mu się dziwne, to interweniuje. 

– W takim razie, życzę udanego wieczoru, popracuj nad tym kazaniem, o które cie prosiłem – powiedział na odchodne, po chwili znikając za drewnianymi drzwiami.

Louis odetchnął głośno i przeczesał włosy palcami. Znał dzieciaka od niecałego tygodnia i już miał z nim problemy. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co czeka go w przyszłości. Był pewien, że niektóre sprawy się pokomplikują, tylko nie wiedział do końca jak. 

Mężczyzna uklęknął przy łóżku i odmówił dziesiątkę różańca, w intencji spokoju duchowego. Niestety, to w ogóle mu nie pomogło. Starał się napisać kazanie, o które poprosił go ojciec Liam, ale kompletnie nie miał do tego głowy. Wydawało mu się, że to co do tej pory napisał, było jednym, wielkim stekiem bzdur, dlatego zgniótł kartkę i wyrzucił ją do kosza. 

Finalnie postanowił napisać cokolwiek, dorzucić kilka cytatów z biblii i skończyć na dzisiaj. Obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia przeczyta to ponownie i naniesie poprawki. Miał ochotę wyjść na krótki spacer, co zrobił.

Ubrał długi, ciepły płaszcz, który nie pozwalał mu odmrozić swoich kończyć w zimę. Louis uwielbiał tą porę roku, gdyż kojarzyła mu się ze świętami oraz jego urodzinami, jednak nienawidził, gdy już w połowie października lub na początku listopada temperatury niebezpiecznie spadały. 

Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, toteż przeszedł szybko przez posiadłość. W takich chwilach był podatny na jakiekolwiek wpływy, dlatego wolał uspokoić się z dala od innych ludzi. Od zawsze nie był asertywnym człowiekiem, co przejawiało się już w szkole, a nawet w przedszkolu. Nie reagował, gdy ktoś bawił się jego kosztem, czy ranił jego uczucia. Rodzice uczyli go, że najważniejsze jest dobro drugiego człowieka, a nie koniecznie jego własne. Przyjmowali ideologie, że każdy człowiek powinien poświęcić się dla świata. Właśnie z tego względu chcieli, żeby Louis został księdzem. Nie wyobrażali sobie innej przyszłości dla swojego najstarszego syna, co powtarzali mu na każdym kroku. Nie liczyli się z jego marzeniami i planami, uznając z góry, że chciał tego samego co oni. 

Jednakże młody Kleryk miał zupełnie inne spojrzenie na świat. Pragnął się rozwijać, próbować nowych rzeczy, podróżować. Chciał zakosztować studenckiego życia. Niestety, nikt nie brał tego pod uwagę. Jego matka nie chciała słuchać, gdy z zapałem opowiadał o kółku teatralnym. Wiedziała, że Tomlinson miał z tyłu głowy myśli, by zająć się tym na poważnie, jednak razem z mężem starali się niszczyć je w zarodku. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, by jej ukochany syn się zmarnował i robił coś bezsensownego i niepotrzebnego, przynajmniej w jej guście. 

Mężczyzna wyszedł na zewnątrz, automatycznie mocniej wtulając się w materiał płaszcza. Nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości, dlatego postanowił przejść się po lokalnym parku. Czuł się dziwnie w obcym mieście. Nie znał tych stron, nie miał z nimi związanych wspomnień. 

Wolno stawiał kroki, rozglądając się. Było już późno, przez co ulice były opustoszałe. To pozwoliło mu oczyścić umysł. Odgonił zmartwienia i zajął się kontemplacją natury. Park nocą był cichy i tajemniczy. Szatyn nieumyślnie porównał go z Harry'm, za co zrugał się od razu, miał przecież odsunąć chłopaka od siebie...

Spacerują tak, rozmyślał nad swoim życiem. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby nie posłuchał rodziców. Mógłby równie dobrze być na studiach aktorskich, grając jakieś poboczne, drugoplanowe role. Pewnie miałby wielu znajomych i przyjaciół, gdyż nie miał problemu z poznawaniem nowych ludzi. Może zakochałby się i przeżywałby miłość swojego życia. Tego też nikt nie wziął pod uwagę. Jego rodzice wyszli z założenia, że nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć, bo czuje powołanie, jednak prawda była zupełnie inna. Louis odkrywał siebie bardzo powoli. Na początku bał się tego co czuje, uznawał to za nieprawidłowe. Dodatkowo wymagający rodzice nie pomagali mu w ustaleniu jego orientacji. Od zawsze czuł się inaczej. Nie ciągnęło go do poznawania kobiecych ciał, oglądania zakazanych filmów lub kradnięcia świerszczyków, schowanych pod materacem rodziców, po stronie taty. Wolał ociągać się z przebieraniem w szatni, niby ukradkiem zerkając na ciała swoich wysportowanych kolegów. 

Tomlinson odetchnął głośno. Nigdy do końca nie zaakceptował tego, że jest gejem. Co prawda zrozumiał, że nie ma co liczyć na stały związek zakończony ślubem i gromadką dzieci, jednak nie miał zamiaru z nikim się wiązać. Przez lata był uczony, że nie jest to coś normalnego, że to walka z ludzką naturą i powinno się takich ludzi odpychać na margines społeczny. To odbiło się na jego charakterze. Starał się głośno nie mówić o tym co myśli, bo wiedział, że jego poglądy odbiegają od ustalonego kanonu. Szczególnie w towarzystwie innych księży zachowywał się cicho i potulnie. Nie chciał im pokazać, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Co prawda męczyła go ta sytuacja, ale nie chciał się skarżyć, i tak nie miał komu. Rodzicie nie chcieliby o tym słyszeć, dlatego gnieździł to w sobie. 

Teraz wszystkie problemy z tym związane, wróciły. Styles niezaprzeczalnie podobał mu się z wizualnego punktu widzenia. Miał w sobie wszystko to, o czym Louis zawsze marzył. Z jego ciała emanowała idea wolności. Tatuaże, piercing, a także styl ubierania się, były dla niego zakazanym owocem. Także jego budowa. Harry był wysoki i umięśniony, sprawiał wrażenie silnego i stanowczego, jednak także był zabawny i taktowny. Skupiał wszystkie cechy, które przyciągały Tomlinsona jeszcze bardziej.

Mężczyzna krążył pomiędzy drzewami. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej, dlatego postanowił wrócić na plebanie. Starał się skupić na swoich obowiązkach, co w końcu mu się udało. Przyziemne sprawy działały na niego dobrze. Myślał o mszy kolejnego dnia oraz pogrzebie w piątek. Nie lubił uczestniczyć w tego typu ceremoniach, ale musiał się wszystkiego nauczyć. 

Ostatecznie wrócił do swojego pokoju, uprzednio ściągając nakrycie wierzchnie. Od razu zabrał się za poprawianie kazania, gdyż poczuł silne natchnienie. Wyrobił się w dwadzieścia minut, poprawiając błędy i dodając co nie co od siebie. Po skończeniu przebrał się i położył w łóżku. Miał zdecydowanie za dużo zmartwień jak na jeden dzień, dlatego odwrócił się tyłem do okna i po chwili zasnął.

xXx

Kolejny dzień był dla niego torturą. Nie dość, że był niewyspany, to posępne towarzystwo ojca Philipa, który był w wyjątkowo złym humorze, nie pomagało mężczyźnie. Nie miał ochoty słuchać wyuczonych żałobnych formułek, nie mówiąc już o patrzeniu na rodzinę zmarłej. Myślami był daleko ponad ponurym cmentarzem. Wiedział, że się nie przydaje, przez co starszy ksiądz patrzył na niego z krzywą miną, ale nie potrafił zmienić swojego nastawienia. Wszystkie obrazy w jego głowie były szare i przygnębiające. Louisa martwiło to, że jego wątpliwości powróciły. 

Przez większość czasu chodził jak zombi. Nie cieszyły go rozmowy oraz posiłki. Starał się nie odzywać za wiele i znikać z oczu ewentualnym obserwatorom. Poprosił nawet, by ojciec Liam nie przyprowadzał do niego wiernych, a jeżeli ktoś miałby do niego osobistą sprawę, to żeby przyszedł następnego dnia.

Piątki zawsze były dla niego dobre. Udzielał się wtedy charytatywnie, czytając bajki dzieciom z lokalnego szpitala. Lubił towarzystwo maluchów, zważając na to, że posiadał liczne rodzeństwo. Wiedział jak zainteresować innych swoją osobą, był zabawny i potrafił słuchać, dlatego mali pacjenci uwielbiali go. Louis też czerpał wiele korzyści z tych spotkań. Dzieciaki potrafiły wzbudzić w nim dawno zapomniane pokłady cierpliwości, miłości i radości. Wychodził ze szpitala pogodny i zmotywowany do dalszego życia. Właśnie z tego powodu między innymi wybrał takie zajęcie. Zwariowałby, gdyby musiał przez cały czas siedzieć na plebani w towarzystwie księży. Nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że jest na drodze do zostania jednym z nich. 

Przez tą dobijającą atmosferę szybko poszedł spać, by wcześniej się obudzić. Tak też się stało. Z samego rana ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i wyszedł na dwór. Czekał go dwudziestominutowy spacerek, co było w tamtej chwili niczym błogosławieństwo. Pozwoliło mu to się rozbudzić i przywołać uśmiech na twarz. 

Wkroczył do placówki żwawym krokiem, witając się z napotkanymi po drodze pielęgniarkami. Jedna z nich wyznaczyła mu pokój na sesje. Miał udać się do sali numer 128. Drzwi nie różniły się niczym od innych, tak samo jak wystrój tej części szpitala. Było szaro i ponuro, jednak pokoje dziecięce różniły się. Każdy był pomalowany na inny, żywy kolor, na ścianach wisiały rysunki pacjentów, a także naklejki ze zwierzątkami. Wszystko było pogodne i wesołe, zupełnie inne niż w standardowych szpitalach. 

Tomlinson pewnie nacisnął na klamkę i chwilę później był już w środku. Dominował tam kolor zielony, zarówno na ścianach jak i na podłodze, na której leżał puchowy dywan w tym kolorze. Za to na łóżku pod ściną siedziała mała dziewczynka. Na oko szatyna nie miała więcej inż siedem lat. Jej długie włosy były w kolorze blond, a oczy odznaczały się jasnym brązem. Od progu wpatrzyła się w Kleryka rozmarzona, przechylając odrobinę główkę w lewą stronę. 

– Cześć, jestem Louis i będę ci dzisiaj czytał bajki – powiedział szatyn, przysiadając na materacu. 

Dziewczynka otworzyła szerzej swoje duże oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

– Mam na imię Michelle – odpowiedziała śmiało. – Mogę wybrać swoją ulubioną?

Kleryk uśmiechnął się do małej. Była urocza i pewna siebie. Przypominała mu jedną z jego sióstr, gdy były małe. 

– Oczywiście! Którą historię lubisz najbardziej? 

Michelle podniosła się z posłania i podeszła do małej komody. Przez chwilę stała przy niej, zastanawiając się co wybrać. W końcu postawiła na dość obszerną książkę, jednak większość jej całości zajmowały obrazki.

Blondynka położyła przedmiot na kolanach Louisa, po czym wróciła do łóżka. Mężczyzna obrócił okładkę w swoją stronę, by móc odczytać jej tytuł.

– Piękna i bestia? – zapytał, spoglądając ciekawie na kolejne strony. – Dlaczego właśnie ta?

– Bo kochają się, chociaż są zupełnie inni, on jest bestią, a ona piękną panią! Moja mamusia i tatuś też się od siebie różnią. Mama nienawidzi kawy, którą tata codziennie pije, tak samo tata nie znosi, gdy mama zbyt dba o porządek. Są odmienni, ale zakochali się w sobie, tak samo jak Bella i Książę, zamieniony w Bestie. 

Tomlinsona zatkało po tej odpowiedzi. Nie sądził, że tak mała dziewczynka może patrzeć na zwykłą bajkę w tak poważny sposób. Niemniej jednak, wziął sobie do serca słowa małej, gdyż miała stu procentową racje. Zamiast patrzeć na dzielące ludzkość różnice, powinniśmy akceptować swoje wady i darzyć się nawzajem miłością. Louis miał ochotę parsknąć pod nosem na myśl, że dla dzieci wydaje się to być takie oczywiste, a dorośli nie potrafili tego dostrzec.

– Jesteś bardzo mądrą dziewczynką – powiedział, po czym rozczochrał jej włosy.

Michelle zachichotała i ułożyła się wygodnie, by mogła w spokoju słychać jak Kleryk czyta jej bajkę. Spędzili tak godzinę. W tym czasie blondynka zdążyła zasnąć, ale Tomlinson się tym nie przejął. Czytał tę książkę również dla siebie, dlatego pragnął ją jak najszybciej skończyć. 

Kiedy dotarł do ostatniej strony, odłożył lekturę na bok i przykrył dziewczynkę kocem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że blondynka mogła znać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, w tak prostej i oczywistej formie. Obiecał sobie, że do niej wróci w przyszłym tygodniu.

Tymczasem wyszedł ze szpitala i skierował się do pobliskiej kawiarni. Co prawda piątek należał do dni postnych, ale nie miał zamiaru w tym momencie się tym przejmować. Bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia zamówił karmelową kawę oraz kawałek ciasta marchewkowego. Chciał w ten sposób odrobinę osłodzić sobie życie, które ostatnio nie było sielanką.

Zanim zdążył pogłębić się w przemyśleniach, z letargu wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu. Pospiesznie wyjął go z kieszeni, a po zobaczeniu na wyświetlaczu imienia jego mamy, odebrał.

– Hej, mamo – powiedział wolno, przełykając kawałek ciasta. 

– Louis? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

Tomlinson wywrócił oczami, po czym odkaszlnął i odpowiedział:

– Jest okej, po prostu jadłem.

– Oh, dobrze – mruknęła, nie przejmując się tym za bardzo. – Chciałam, żebyś przyjechał w przyszłym tygodniu na parę dni. Lottie chce przedstawić nam swojego narzeczonego, dlatego wypada żebyś się pojawił.

Na wspomnienie o jego małej siostrzyce uśmiechnął się szeroko. To właśnie z nią utrzymywał najlepszy kontakt, jednak po podjęciu decyzji o takich a nie innych studiach, dziewczyna była odrobinę na niego zła, przez co odsunęli się od siebie. Jednakże nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby to wydarzenie go ominęło. Chciał wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna, którego Charlotte wybrała na swojego przyszłego męża, jest jej wart. 

– Kiedy miałoby się to odbyć? – spytał, bawiąc się cukierniczką, która leżała na stole.

– W przyszły piątek. Mógłbyś przyjechać wcześniej lub zostać do soboty. 

Tak naprawdę Louis nie darowałby sobie, gdyby przegapił sobotnie obowiązki. Obcowanie z młodymi ludźmi, a także możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o Harry'm, skutecznie zadecydowała o odpuszczeniu sobie czwartkowych zajęć.

– Porozmawiam z ojcem Liamem, ale myślę, że będę u was w czwartek popołudniu – odpowiedział i się rozłączył.

W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że autentycznie tęsknił za domem. Nie koniecznie za swoimi rodzicami, ale za rodzeństwem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio z nimi rozmawiał. Rodzina była dla niego bardzo ważna, ale tradycyjni i ograniczeni ojciec z matką umiejętnie odstraszali szatyna od znanych stron.

Myśl o dziewczynkach dotknęła go tak głęboko, że postanowił kupić im drobne prezenty. Czuł jakby je zaniedbywał, nie myślał o nich za wiele, co wyrzucał sobie w tej chwili. Za bardzo skupiał się na sobie i swoich problemach, by chociaż raz zastanowić się co u tych słodkich maluchów. 

Chwilę później Louis zostawił stanowczo za duży banknot na stole i wyszedł z kawiarni. Postanowił udać się do jakiegoś sklepu z zabawkami. Wiedział, że większość jego rodzeństwa była na nie stanowczo za duża, ale dla starszych dziewczynek wybrał najbardziej bezpieczną opcję – słodycze. 

Ostatecznie kupił dwie książeczki dla młodszych bliźniaków, pluszaki dla starszej pary oraz reklamówkę słodyczy dla nich wszystkich. Nie był dobry w tego typu sprawach, w szczególności jeśli chodziło o nastolatki, które zmieniały humor dwieście razy na dzień. Pamiętał, że kiedy wyjeżdżał z domu, Lottie na zmianę zamykała się w pokoju, to przychodziła do niego, by się przytulić.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się do siebie na te wspomnienia i skierował z powrotem na plebanie. Gdy już się w niej znalazł, musiał przeboleć wspólny obiad ze wszystkimi domownikami. Nie odzywał się za wiele, tylko jeżeli ktoś zadawał pytania bezpośrednio do niego, co na szczęście nie było takie częste. Najwyraźniej jego smętny humor został szybko zauważony. 

Po posprzątaniu od razu zaszył się w swoim pokoju. Musiał jeszcze przygotować prelekcje na spotkanie z bierzmowania. Nie wiedział do końca jaki temat poruszyć, by zajęcia nie były nudne. Ojciec Liam sugerował, by opowiedział o czymś stricte religijnym, ale szatyn chciał, żeby wynieśli z tych zajęć coś więcej, a nie tylko pousypiali. 

Postanowił, że pozwoli im poznać siebie troszkę lepiej. Louis dobrze wiedział, że w dzisiejszych czasach ludzie nie potrafią sformułować swoich pragnień i marzeń. Dla niego samego najtrudniejszym pytaniem w życiu było: "Jakbyś siebie opisał"? Z tego względu chciał pokazać tym dzieciakom, że ich własne ja, nie powinno zostać zrzucone na drugi plan. Pragnął, by uniknęli jego błędów. 

Opracowywanie potrzebnych zagadnień poszło mu szybko. Wszystko przypadło mu do gustu, nawet sam zaczął powoli odkrywać nowe części siebie. 

Zmęczony, o godzinie dziewiętnastej położył się spać. Nie miał ochoty schodzić na dół na kolacje. Odpłynął z uśmiechem na ustach, myśląc o tym, że następnego dnia spotka pociągającego punka.

xXx

Rano jak zawsze musiał odbębnić mszę świętą. Tym razem szło mu jakoś lepiej. Obudził się z dobrym humorem, dlatego uśmiechał się do wszystkich serdecznie. Kazanie również wygłosił niedługie, a obecność ministrantów sprawiła, że miał odrobinę mniej obowiązków. Do tego zjadł syte śniadanie i przeprowadził przyjemną rozmowę z ojcem Liamem, który był zadowolony z efektów jego dotychczasowej pracy. To podniosło Tomlinsona na duchu. Dzięki temu nie zaprzątał swojej głowy wspomnieniami i niepokojącymi myślami. 

O godzinie dziesiątej, pewnym krokiem wszedł do salki, w której odbywały się spotkania. Nie zdziwiło go to, że na miejscu byli wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego. Co prawda chłopak pokazał Louisowi swoje pozytywne cechy, jednak wiedział, że posiada również drugą stronę. 

– Witam was wszystkich, ciesze się, że nie postanowiliście przedwcześnie zrezygnować – powiedział szatyn, siadając na swoim krześle.

Najwyraźniej grupa musiała je wcześniej poustawiać, gdyż tak jak wcześniej były ułożone w koło. Cieszył się na ich widok. Mike śmiał się z jakiegoś żartu, który opowiedziała mu podekscytowana Alison. Tom za to starał się zagadać zarówno Chloe jak i Oscara. Szło mu to całkiem dobrze. Louis był pod wrażeniem zdolności komunikacyjnych tego mężczyzny.

W końcu Styles pojawił się w drzwiach. Według Tomlinsona, wyglądał genialnie. Miał na sobie czarne, wytarte spodnie zwężane przy nogawkach, do tego ubrał tank top z logiem Nirvany i czarną koszule. Szatyn odetchnął, ale starał się to zakamuflować za dłońmi. 

Brunet posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i zajął swoje miejsce. 

– Ciesze się, że już jesteś, Harry – powiedział Kleryk i rozłożył notatki na swoich kolanach.

Przez chwilę starał się znaleźć ich pierwszą stronę, a gdy mu się to udało, podniósł na wszystkich swój wzrok i zaczął.

– Kiedy byłem nastolatkiem, nie rozumiałem większości rzeczy, które działy się dookoła mnie. Pewnie to znacie i w duchu mi przytakujecie, jednak dzisiaj chciałem się zająć czymś innym. Rzeczy, które działy się w mojej głowie były zdecydowanie gorsze. 

– Jesteście w takim okresie, że decydujecie o całej swojej przyszłości. Wiem, że nie brzmi to pokrzepiająco, uwierzcie, przechodziłem to samo. Pamiętajcie jednak, by kierować się głosem serce. To też nie jest takie proste, dlatego przygotowałem trochę ćwiczeń i indywidualnych testów, byście mogli poznać lepiej swoje prawdziwe ja – mówił Louis, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy zgromadzonymi.

Z zadowoleniem przyznał, że znów wszyscy go uważnie słuchają. Bez skrępowania kontynuował wykład, który okazał się być ogromnym sukcesem. Grupa czuła się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie i mimo tego, że niektórzy byli bardziej skryci, to finalnie udało się wszystkim osiągnąć sukces.

– Dziękuje wam bardzo za obecność i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu – powiedział Kleryk na koniec zajęć.

Jego głos odrobinę osłabł po godzinie mówienia, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego podczas mszy. Tak samo jak siedem dni temu, Harry został nieco dłużej. Oboje rzucali sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia, uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, Harry? – zagadnął Louis, ubierając na siebie płaszcz.

Punk podszedł do niego bliżej i wzruszył ramionami.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wybrałeś dobry temat. Faktycznie, ciężko jest znaleźć coś dla siebie, gdy nie wiesz do końca, czego właściwie szukasz – mruknął, bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze. 

– Masz takie rzeczy, między którymi się wahasz? – zapytał znów Kleryk, przypatrując się ciekawie wyższemu chłopakowi.

– Zazwyczaj robię to co chce, jednak jest taka jedna sprawa, przez którą nie wiem jak się zachować – odpowiedział niskim głosem, otwierając drzwi, by szatyn mógł przejść.

Wyszli razem z budynku i jak poprzednio, brunet chciał odprowadzić Louisa na plebanie. Czuł się coraz swobodniej w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny. Już nawet jego plany na przyszłość nie stanowiły przeszkody. Harry zauważył, że Tomlinson nie był szczęśliwy. Widział jak jego ciało i twarz reagowało na każdą wzmiankę o byciu księdzem, czy mieszkaniu na plebanii. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak, ale zapragnął pokazać szatynowi, że może żyć inaczej. 

– Chciałbyś o tym porozmawiać?

Kleryk starał się iść wolno, by jeszcze bardziej rozciągnąć czas spędzony z brunetem. Niestety jego aktualne miejsce zamieszkania znajdowało się bardzo blisko, dlatego wystarczyły trzy minuty i oboje stali pod drzwiami. 

– Na razie nie – odparł tajemniczo punk. – Chce, żeby wszystko potoczyło się własnym rytmem. 

Louis nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Czuł, że te słowa mają jakieś drugie dno, ale nie potrafił ich rozszyfrować. Kiedy chciał się odezwać, drzwi do plebani otworzyły się, a przez nie wychylił się ojciec Liam. 

Szatyn poczuł się po raz kolejny przyłapany na czymś nieodpowiednim, choć nic takiego się nie działo. Ksiądz patrzył na dwójkę podejrzliwie, szczególnie skupiając się na Stylesie.

– Louis, mógłbyś chociaż zaprosić gościa do środka. Razem z ojcem Philipem pragniemy go poznać – powiedział chłodno.

– Dziękuje za zaproszenie, ale muszę już iść – odparł szybko brunet. – Do zobaczenia, Louis. 

– Trzymaj się, Harry – mruknął Kleryk.

Wyminął szybko ojca Liama, nie chcąc narażać się na jego wścibski charakter. Starał się udawać, ze nic się nie stało. Nadal pogodnie rozmawiał ze wszystkimi w domu, uczestniczył aktywnie w każdej pogawędce, nierzadko dodając coś od siebie. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że powodem jego uśmiechu, był młodszy od niego, intrygujący punk, który powoli wkradał się do jego serca.


	6. Rozdział 5

Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Robiło się coraz mroźniej, śnieg padał nieustannie, a w sklepowych witrynach pojawiały się plastikowe mikołaje, rozświetlane przez migające lampki. Wszyscy zdawali się być szczęśliwi i pogodni, co w ogóle mi się nie udzielało. Wprost przeciwnie. Widząc zadowolone rodziny, spędzające razem czas, robiło mi się niedobrze. To samo dotyczyło się zakochanych par, które przychodziły na otwarte lodowiska, tylko po to, by potrzymać się za ręce. Starałem się odwracać od nich wzrok, udając zdegustowanego, choć prawda była zupełnie inna. Zazdrość buchała z każdej komórki mojego ciała, dlatego od czasu do czasu odpalałem kolejnego papierosa, by ją zatuszować.

Kierowałem się na obrzeża, do jednej z bogatszych dzielnic. Zostałem zaproszony przez jedną z moich jedno nocnych przygód na domówkę, organizowaną przez jakiegoś bogatego dzieciaka. Kim byłbym, gdybym z tego nie skorzystał? Takie imprezy miały swoje plusy. Może nie były zbyt zwariowane i szalone, ale zawsze mogłem liczyć na cholernie drogi i mocny alkohol, a właśnie tego było mi wtedy trzeba.

Było już dość późno i chłodno. Żałowałem, że nie wziąłem jednej z moich ukochanych beanie. Zazwyczaj było mi ciepło, ale wieczorny mróz zaskoczył również i mnie. Szedłem pochylony, z dłońmi w kieszeniach płaszcza. Po pewnym czasie przez skostniałe palce nie potrafiłem nawet odpalić papierosa. Mój nałóg zaczął się pogłębiać. Sięgałem po nikotynę zdecydowanie częściej, od kiedy zacząłem przychodzić na spotkania z bierzmowania. Nie potrafiłem przestać myśleć o Louisie, co tylko sprawiało, że wściekałem się sam na siebie. Powoli do mnie docierało, że zaczynam wchodzić w coś, czego od początku nie chciałem. Przyłapywałem się na myśleniu o szatynie, jego oczach i dziwnych tatuażach. Zastanawiałem się, czy ma ich więcej, na innych częściach ciała. Zaczynało się to przeradzać w lekką obsesje. Bałem się nazwać to inaczej.

Z tego względu postanowiłem po raz kolejny się zabawić i o tym nie myśleć. Miałem nadzieje na naprawdę dobrą zabawę, w towarzystwie pierwszej lepszej osoby albo dwóch. Nie miałem przy sobie niczego mocniejszego, ale liczyłem, że kilka szybkich drinków przygotuje mnie na przeżycie tej nocy.

Jen, Jessica lub Jennifer (jakkolwiek dziewczyna miała na imię) wysłała mu dokładny adres, tłumacząc jeszcze jak iść. Wiedziałem, że robiła to tylko dlatego, że chciała dłużej ze mną porozmawiać, co zanudziło mnie w połowie, dlatego rozłączyłem się szybko. Straciła moje zainteresowanie w chwili, gdy podniosła się z kolan po szybkim blowjobie. Nawet nie pamiętałem, jak wyglądała i skąd miała mój numer. Także miejsce naszego pierwszego spotkania było dla mnie niejasne. Zazwyczaj nie spotykałem się z ludźmi z innych warstw społecznych, a skoro miała takie znajomości, to również musiała należeć do bandy zapatrzonych w siebie, bogatych dzieciaków.

Po czterdziestu minutach marszu, wreszcie zaczęły do mnie docierać odgłosy zabawy. Najwyraźniej dzielnica rządziła się innymi prawami niż normalnie, bo żaden z sąsiadów nie wyglądał przez okno, czy nie stał na balkonie. Nawet przechodzący obok mnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku z ogromny dogiem, przysłuchiwał się muzyce i podśpiewywał pod nosem, uśmiechając się.

Było to dziwne, ale nie poświęciłem temu zbyt dużej uwagi. Przyspieszyłem kroku. Dudnienie głośników stawało się coraz bardziej intensywne, aż w końcu zobaczyłem ogromny, biały dom, bardziej przypominający pałac. Miał złote zdobienia, długi podjazd oraz stalową bramę, która cały czas była otwarta.

Ludzie kręcili się na zewnątrz, nosząc w rękach kieliszki z kolorowymi napojami. Musiało przyjść naprawdę dużo osób, co tylko sprawiło, że poczułem się pewniej. Nie było mowy, bym nie znalazł nikogo odpowiedniego. Nie byłem wybredny, ale też nie brałem pod uwagę pierwszego lepszego pijanego nastolatka.

Przeszedłem przez podjazd, nieszczególnie przyglądając się idealnie przyciętym roślinom i trawie. Wszystko wyglądało jak okazy w muzeum, których boisz się dotknąć, z obawy o zepsucie. Było to sztuczne oraz nijakie, ale w tamtym momencie było mi wszystko jedno.

Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte na oścież. W progu kręciło się kilka osób, które w większości śmiały się z pijanych kolegów leżących na dworze przy drzewach. Przeszedłem obok niewzruszony. W środku było multum ludzi. Przecisnąłem się przez ogromny salon, uprzednio zostawiając w nim swój płaszcz, na stercie innych, po czym udałem się na poszukiwanie kuchni. Nie potrafiłem się odnaleźć w ogromnym domu, dlatego spytałem się o drogę jednego z nieszkodliwie wyglądających chłopaków. Zdecydowanie był ode mnie młodszy. Miał duże sarnie oczy i brązowe roztargane włosy. Wyglądał uroczo z zarumienionymi policzkami od alkoholu. Dodatkowo miał na sobie za dużą bluzę z Calvina Kleina, której rękawy podwinął.

– Mogę cie zaprowadzić – powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i przygryzłem wargę. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, by ten maluch został moją ofiarą tej nocy.

Skierowaliśmy się w przeciwną stronę, co tylko uświadomiło mi, że błąkałbym się bez celu przez moją genialną orientacje w terenie. Na szczęście przy alkoholu nie kręciło się dużo osób. Większość była już pijana, gdyż domówka zaczęła się dobre trzy godziny wcześniej, jednak nie chciało mi się przychodzić tak szybko. Wolałem pomęczyć odrobinę Zayna. Spędziłem praktycznie cały dzień, przesiadując w jego salonie. Lubiłem się przyglądać jak powstają nowe tatuaże, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o jakieś kolorowe i wyszukane wzory, a nie tylko o durne hasła dotyczące lokalnych drużyn piłkarskich lub głębokich cytatów z tumblera. Malik wydawał się być zadowolony z mojej obecności. W połowie dnia zamówił nam jedzenie z chińskiej restauracji, które przyszło po czterdziestu minutach. Zauważyłem, że z nadzieją przekazuje mi swoją wiedzę, dotyczącą tatuowania. Nie chciałem o tym w tym momencie myśleć, jednak możliwość zostania tatuażystą, była coraz bardziej kusząca.

Obaj sięgnęliśmy po jeden z tych większych kolorowych drinków. Wypiłem go na raz, podczas gdy mój towarzysz sączył go powoli. Od razu wziąłem kolejnego, tym razem zachowując się spokojniej. Oparłem się o kuchenny blat i przypatrzyłem szatynowi.

– Jak masz na imię? – spytałem, balansując językiem na rurce, którą trzymałem w buzi.

– Angelo – odpowiedział, rumieniąc się.

Zachichotałem pod nosem i zbliżyłem się do niego. Palce jednej ręki przełożyłem przez szlufkę w jego spodniach, podczas gdy drugą odkładałem alkohol na blat i przecisnąłem głowę do jego szyi.

– Jestem Harry. Zechcesz ze mną zatańczyć, aniołku? – zaśmiałem się znowu, prosto do ucha szatyna. 

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę tłumu. Podobało mi się, że był śmiały, ale też wstydliwy jednocześnie. Przepchnęliśmy się na środek parkietu, gdzie przyciągnąłem nastolatka do siebie. Angelo skrzyżował ręce za moim karkiem i kołysał się zgrabnie w takt muzyki. Zamierzałem spędzić długi, udany wieczór w dobrym towarzystwie, dlatego otoczyłem go ramionami, głaszcząc jego skórę nad linią jeansów.

Tańczyliśmy długo. Szatyn był w tym naprawdę dobry. Jego ciało wiło się zgodnie z rytmem i nie bał się wykonać śmielszych ruchów. Z tego względu nie miałem powodu by to przerywać. W pewnym momencie jego za duża bluza osunęła się na blade ramie. Automatycznie przycisnąłem usta do odsłoniętego miejsca, smakując jego aksamitną skórę.

Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko. Przybliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając przenieść się moim ustom na szyje. Obdarzałem jego skórę drobnymi pocałunkami, od czasu do czasu przygryzając ją. W jednej chwili zrobiło mi się dwa razy goręcej. Zjechałem dłońmi na pośladki nastolatka, ściskając je i pocierając. Z ust Angela zaczęły wymykać się urwane jęki. To był najlepszy czas, by posunąć się do czegoś więcej.

– Wolny pokój, teraz – wyszeptałem mu do ucha i żeby podkreślić konieczność mojej prośby, przycisnąłem swoje biodra do jego, wywołując przyjemne tarcie.

– Ta-ak, już – wydyszał, odklejając się od mojego ciała.

Złapał mnie za rękę i przecisnął się przez kilka osób. Ludzi było coraz mniej, ze względu na późną godzinę. Większość z imprezowiczów, którzy zostali w posiadłości, leżała na kanapie lub podłodze, nie mogąc się ruszyć przez przedawkowanie alkoholu. Wszędzie leżały puste butelki, porozwalane przedmioty lub dziwne, niezidentyfikowane substancje rozlane na podłodze, których genezy nie chciałem znać.

Przeszliśmy przez salon, wychodząc prosto na korytarz. Tam skierowaliśmy się na schody, prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Nie potrafiłem utrzymać rąk przy sobie, dlatego objąłem chłopaka jedną ręką w talii, ukradkiem wkładając rękę pod jego koszulkę. Zdawał się być coraz bardziej zakłopotany, ale też zadowolony z obrotu sprawy. Szedł szybciej, chcąc znaleźć się już w zamkniętych czterech ścianach.

Otworzyliśmy drzwi pierwszej lepszej sypialni, których było przynajmniej z dziesięć na całym piętrze. Od razu po ich zamknięciu, popchnąłem nastolatka na ścianę i przycisnąłem się do niego mocno. Intensywnie gładziłem jego boki dłońmi, ponownie umieszczając usta na długiej, bladej szyi. Nie miałem zamiaru się zbyt długo męczyć, dlatego ściągnąłem z niego bluzę, patrząc wygłodniałym wzrokiem na każdy kolejny uwalniany skrawek ciała. Nie miałem już cierpliwości. Złapałem go za dłoń i poprowadziłem do łóżka, gdzie kazałem mu się położyć. Szatyn był posłuszny, nawet się nie zająknął przy wykonywaniu kolejnych czynności. Usiadłem mu na biodrach i odpiąłem guzik obcisłych spodni.

Z ust młodszego chłopaka co chwilę wymykały się jęki, co tylko nakręcało mnie dwa razy bardziej. Co prawda był bierny, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Miałem ochotę wypieprzyć go tak, żeby następnego dnia nie mógł usiąść.

Angelo musiał mi pomóc z opinającym się materiałem na jego szczupłych nogach. Podziwiałem go za włożenie czegoś tak obcisłego na swoje ciało. Przypominało bardziej drugą skórę.

Zniżyłem się do linii bokserek i polizałem przez ich materiał stojącego członka. Na ten ruch chłopak wygiął się i zacisnął mocno pięści na pościeli. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie pod nosem i kontynuowałem zabawę. Czułem jak przez jego drobne ciało przechodzą dreszcze i jak bardzo stara się kontrolować. Musiałem przestać, gdyż zbyt szybkie dojście, zrujnowałoby mój plan.

Ściągnąłem mokrą bieliznę, odrzucając ją daleko za siebie. W końcu sam się rozebrałem, uwalniając również mojego nabrzmiałego penisa, którego podstawiłem pod usta chłopaka.

– Ssij – rozkazałem, patrząc na niego sugestywnie.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że przesadziłem, ale ostatecznie chłopak rozchylił usta i posłusznie przyjął całą moją męskość do buzi. Okrężnymi ruchami wodził po niej językiem, jednocześnie zasysając usta na podstawie. Był dobry w tym co robił, jednak musiałem przyznać, że nie najlepszy.

– Dużo śliny, nie chcemy, żeby cie bolało, prawda? – mruknąłem mu do ucha, wkładając mu jeszcze dodatkowo dwa palce do ust.

Bardzo dobrze zrozumiał aluzje. Po chwili mogłem bez problemu włożyć w jego ciasną dziurkę jeden palec. Nie zdziwiłem się, że był cholernie ciasny. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubi przygodowy seks w męskiej toalecie. Przez to na rozciąganie straciliśmy dużo cennego czasu.

Wysunąłem się z jego ust, w momencie gdy dodałem drugi palec. Nie chciałem, by sprawiło mu to zbyt duży dyskomfort, biorąc pod uwagę to, że odrobinę się krztusił przez rozmiar mojego kutasa. Zamiast tego przesunąłem się po jego ciele, ocierając nasze erekcje o siebie. Krzyżowałem umiejętnie palce, starając się wyłapać prostatę.

– Harry! – krzyknął, co zwiastowało mój sukces.

Zachichotałem i odsunąłem się.

– Masz gumki? – spytałem.

Wolałem nie bawić się w seks bez zabezpieczeń. Co prawda kilka razy zdarzyło mi się robić to po pijaku, gdy kompletnie nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale zazwyczaj starałem się kontrolować sytuacje, przynajmniej w teorii.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i machnął ręką na leżące na ziemi spodnie. Zszedłem z niego, dopadając materiał. Wyciągnąłem szybko prezerwatywę z przedniej kieszeni i rozerwałem jej opakowanie zębami. Szybko założyłem ją na siebie i ustawiłem się pod nastolatkiem. Zarzuciłem sobie jego nogi na ramiona, by być jeszcze bliżej i zacząłem powoli w niego wchodzić.

Nie było to łatwe, ale poszło w miarę sprawnie. Angelo ignorował ból, wiedząc, że czym szybciej się do niego przyzwyczai, tym będzie lepiej. Gdy byłem już w nim cały, dałem mu trochę czasu, by doszedł do siebie. W końcu wydyszał krótkie: "Rusz się", na co ochoczo przystałem. Zacząłem regularnie wbijać się w jego ciało, odpowiednio dobierając kąt, by uderzać w prostatę. Chłopak jęczał rozkosznie pode mną. Z tej perspektywy wyglądał ślicznie. Włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy, policzki były wciągnięte, uwydatniające kości policzkowe, a brązowe oczy zaszły mgłą. Na mój gust mógłby być odrobinę postawniejszy, jednak nadal wyglądał dobrze. Dodałbym mu też kilka tatuaży.

Oboje byliśmy blisko, dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie to, że szybko doszliśmy. Finalnie wyszedłem z niego i opadłem na materac, tuż przy nim. Oddychaliśmy głęboko, wciąż przywracając normalną prace serca.

– To było... wow – wydusił z siebie, od razu oblewając się rumieńcem.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i podniosłem się, by wyciągnąć papierosy z kieszeni. Odpaliłem jednego, po czym wróciłem do łóżka. Zaciągałem się w spokoju, czując na sobie wzrok swojego towarzysza. Nie miałem zamiaru się z nim bardziej spoufalać, dlatego skutecznie to ignorowałem. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, przez co leżał skrępowany obok mnie. W końcu odważył się sięgnąć po pościel i się przykryć.

Gdy wypaliłem całą fajkę, podniosłem się i założyłem na siebie ubrania. Przeciągnąłem się jeszcze i nie patrząc na nastolatka, skierowałem się ku drzwiom.

– Dzięki, to był dobry seks – rzuciłem jeszcze i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi.

Cieszyłem się, że nie próbował się narzucać lub mnie zatrzymywać. Nie lubiłem sytuacji, w których musiałem rujnować wizje o następnym spotkaniu. Wiedziałem, że łamałem serca, ale nie liczyło się to dla mnie, skoro sam w ogóle go nie miałem. Tym bardziej nie zamierzałem się przejmować pierwszym lepszym słodkim chłopcem, który jeszcze nie jeden raz w życiu doświadczy miłości.

Zszedłem na dół, zastając mnóstwo pijanych ludzi, ale też resztki alkoholu. Wziąłem do ręki butelkę nieotwartego szampana, który wyglądał obrzydliwie drogo. Ulokowałem się na skórzanej kanapie i otworzyłem butelkę. W spokoju, powoli sączyłem trunek, zastanawiając się nad swoim życiem. Przeszła mi przez myśl koncepcja, by udać się do szkoły. Wpatrzyłem się na ogromny zegar wiszący na jednej ze ścian, informujący, że jest piąta rano. Wyliczyłem, że spokojnie dotrę do domu, wykąpie się i zdążę na pierwszą lekcje.

W poprzednim tygodniu nauczyciele byli dla mnie łaskawi. Nie zwracali na mnie zbyt wielkiej uwagi, myśląc, że i tak nie zrobiłbym niczego produktywnego. Z jednej strony byłem rozczarowany, gdyż chciałem ukończyć ten rok i mieć już to z głowy, jednak z drugiej, cieszyłem się, że nie muszę się zbytnio wysilać. Moje życie było wystarczająco skomplikowane.

W końcu zebrałem się na to, by podnieść się z kanapy. Zostawiłem wpół opróżnioną butelkę przy wyjściu i odnalazłem płaszcz. Na dworze wciąż było mroźnie, jednak tym razem mi to nie przeszkadzało. Zimne powietrze było orzeźwiające, pozwoliło mi wytrzeźwieć. Czułem się dziwnie, jakbym do końca nie wiedział co robię. Wydawało mi się, że całe moje dotychczasowe życie było snem. Nie rozumiałem celu większości rzeczy, których dokonałem. W tamtym momencie chciałem wszystko naprawić, przywrócić odpowiedni bieg wydarzeniom. Zapragnąłem odciąć się od toksycznych znajomości, rzucić palenie i odstawić narkotyki. Pomyślałem o tym, jak bardzo byłyby ze mnie dumne mama i siostra, gdybym skupił się na nauce i więcej czasu spędzałbym w domu. Moje serce zacisnęło się boleśnie. Wychodziły ze mnie niepożądane uczucia, które na siłę chciałem ukryć.

Stawiałem dynamicznie kroki, chcąc jak najszybciej być w domu. Pomyślałem o zrobieniu śniadania, gdyż od dawna nie pomagałem mojej rodzinie w czymkolwiek. Do mojej głowy wdarło się poczucie winy i nie chciało jej opuścić. Z tego wszystkiego odechciało mi się palić na dobre. Wcisnąłem jedynie ręce w kieszenie płaszcza i wpatrzyłem się w krajobraz. Śledząc wzrokiem witryny sklepowe, mimowolnie pomyślałem o zbliżających się świętach. Był to dla mnie ważny czas w roku, ze względu na moich bliskich. Zazwyczaj z wyprzedzeniem kupowałem prezenty, myśląc tylko o tym, by wywołać uśmiech na twarzy drugiej osoby, nie zważając na ceny produktów. W tym roku musiałem zadbać o mamę, Gemmę oraz Zayna. Przemknęła mi jeszcze przez myśl, idea obdarowania czymś Louisa, jednak nie wiedziałem, czy będzie to w porządku. Postanowiłem zastanowić się nad tym jeszcze, a jeżeli ewentualnie bym się zdecydował, to zaplanowałem kupić coś dosłownie przed samą wigilią.

Dotarłem w zaskakująco dobrym humorze do domu. Ściągnąłem buty oraz okrycie wierzchnie w holu i poszedłem na górę. Starałem się zachowywać cicho, gdyż było dość wcześnie. W swojej sypialni wybrałem komplet ubrań na cały dzień i poszedłem pod prysznic. Moje mięśnie relaksowały się wraz z spływającą po nich, gorącą wodą. Czułem się zmęczony i obolały, dlatego uznałem, że krótka drzemka po powrocie do domu, będzie dobrym pomysłem. Tymczasem wyszedłem spod wody, ubrałem się, a włosy upiąłem w kok. Nie chciało mi się zbytnio wysilać, dlatego postawiłem na za dużą, czarną bluzę oraz spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Dodając do tego moje tatuaże oraz kolczyki, wyglądałem bardziej niż mrocznie, ale było mi wszystko jedno.

Zszedłem na dół, prosto do kuchni, gdzie zastałem moją mamę. Siedziała przy stolę, popijając zieloną herbatę. Zmartwiłem się, gdyż nie wyglądała najlepiej. Pod oczami miała spore worki, jej ciało było zgarbione, a na jej twarzy brakowało wszechobecnego uśmiechu. Sprawiała wrażenie przemęczonej, przez co zrobiło mi się dwa razy gorzej. Uświadomiłem sobie, że obarczam swoją rodzicielkę kolejnymi problemami, choć i tak miała już dużo na głowię.

– Dzień dobry, synku – powiedziała, gdy tylko zadała sobie sprawę z mojej obecności i uśmiechnęła się.

Odpowiedziałem jej tym samym i pocałowałem ją w policzek. Musiałem stać się lepszą osobą, zdecydowanie.

– Masz ochotę na naleśniki? – spytałem, grzebiąc po szafkach, w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych narzędzi i produktów.

Zarówno moja mama jak i siostra uwielbiały moją kuchnie. Gdy byłem młodszy często przygotowywałem babeczki i ciasta, którymi zachwycały się przez długi czas. Zazwyczaj opowiadały o mnie swoim znajomym, by tylko się pochwalić, jak kochany jestem. Szybko się to skończyło, ale w tamtym momencie zatęskniłem za dawnymi czasami.

– Cokolwiek zrobisz, Harry, na pewno będzie pyszne – odpowiedziała, patrząc na mnie czule.

Odwróciłem się do niej tyłem, zajmując się przygotowywaniem posiłku. Zawsze szybko się wzruszałem, dlatego nie chciałem dłużej brać udziału w tej rozmowie. Na szczęście po chwili na dół zeszła Gemma. Jej włosy były jednym wielkim bałaganem, tak samo jak ona sama. Miała ubrane wyciągnięte i pogniecione ubrania, które gdzieniegdzie były poplamione.

– Cześć Gem – rzuciłem, wylewając na patelnie pierwszą partie ciasta.

Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i przytuliła, po czym złożyła na moim policzku całusa i przywitała się. Jej oczy zaświeciły się w chwili, gdy dostrzegła, że robię naleśniki. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i kazałem jej zająć miejsce przy stole.

Po kilku minutach wszystko było gotowe. Usiedliśmy razem, zajadając się pysznymi naleśnikami z syropem klonowym. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio spędzaliśmy tak czas. Zazwyczaj nie było mnie w domu lub nie miałem ochoty przebywać z innymi ludźmi. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, jak wiele traciłem. Niewiele się odzywaliśmy, ale czułem ich duchową obecność, co rekompensowało wszechobecną ciszę.

Było już późno, dlatego pożegnałem się z nimi i wyszedłem z domu, uprzednio zakładając buty i kurtkę. Nadal nie miałem zamiaru nosić książek czy zeszytów do szkoły, dlatego nie musiałem wracać do góry.

Słońce powoli wstawało, choć nadal nie wychyliło się zza horyzontu. Dodatkowo nieprzyjemną aurę tworzył wiatr, który nieprzerwanie wiał od mojego wyjścia z domu. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na przemarznięte kończyny, choć poruszanie się sprawiało mi lekki problem.

Do placówki dotarłem piętnaście minut przed rozpoczęciem się zajęć. Spokojnie odniosłem kurtkę do szatni, a później skierowałem się do tablicy, gdzie znajdowały się plany lekcji. Odnalazłem moją klasę oraz odpowiedni dzień i przeczytałem: "Język obcy, matematyka, literatura, nauka (obejmująca chemie i biologie), muzyka oraz sztuka". Nie było najgorzej. Skierowałem się do przypisanej językowi obcemu sali, by przynajmniej udawać, że uważam na lekcji niemieckiego. Nie byłem pewien, ale najwyraźniej zaznaczyłem ten język jako mój drugi w ankiecie, przy składaniu papierów do szkoły.

Wystarczyły trzy minuty bym przekonał się, że była to zła decyzja. Nie dość, że brzmienie oraz melodyjność niemieckiego w ogóle mi się nie podobała, to stara nauczycielka - pani Tarel, była uosobieniem zła i nienawiści. Patrzyła wilczym wzrokiem po osobach zgromadzonych w sali, wybierając ofiarę, która miałaby odpowiadać przy tablicy. Na szczęście nie byłem to ja. Do biurka została wezwana jedna z dziewczyn, siedzących z przodu klasy. Widząc jej przerażoną twarz, odrobinę jej współczułem. Sam nie chciałbym znaleźć się na jej miejscu.

Matematyka oraz literatura również nie były złe. Kolejni nauczyciele zachowywali się tak, jakby mnie nie było, co ułatwiało mi zdobywanie obecności. Nie musiałem wiele robić. Starałem się uważać na nudnych wykładach i nie ziewać zbyt często, by czasem nie przykuć ich uwagi. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko idzie według planu i tak było. Do czasu.

Moim gwoździem do trumny okazała się być biologia z chemią. Od zawsze nie przepadałem za tym przedmiotem, jednak nie sądziłem, że może być aż tak źle. Tak jak wcześniej, udałem się pod odpowiednią sale, nie rozmawiając z nikim, jedynie siadając na parapecie. Oglądałem scenerie za oknem, starając się jakoś umilić sobie czas. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, podniosłem się leniwie i ruszyłem do klasy. Moi "koledzy" byli dla mnie wyrozumiali. Bez słowa zostawiali mi ostatnią ławkę pod oknem wolną. Idąc tym śladem, zająłem ją, czekając na przyjście nauczyciela.

W końcu zjawił się. Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z wysportowaną sylwetką i dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Dość przystojny, jednak nikt nie zdawał się tego zauważać. W momencie gdy wszedł do sali, zrobiło mi się dziwnie nieswojo. Rozejrzałem się po wszystkich, dostrzegając, że inni też to wyczuwają. Ich ciała były spięte i połowa zaciskała mocno pięści ze zdenerwowania.

Nauczyciel zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku, po czym odchrząknął, choć nikt nie śmiał przerywać ciszy, odkąd wszedł do środka. Skanował wzrokiem całą klasę, aż dotarł do mnie. Nie odwróciłem spojrzenia, nie chcąc wyjść na mięczaka.

– Harry Styles – wymruczał, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Wolno, donośnie stukając o podłogę swoimi butami, podszedł do mojej ławki i oparł się dłońmi o stolik.

– Miło mi, że wreszcie zaszczyciłeś mnie swoją obecnością – kontynuował, bębniąc palcami po blat. – Co prawda nie wiem, co taki nieudacznik jak ty chce tym osiągnąć, jednak będziesz idealnym przykładem dla klasy na to, dokąd może doprowadzić ludzka głupota.

Zacisnąłem mocno pięści, starając się odegnać wszelkie emocje. Z jednej strony miałem ochotę przywalić mu za bycie tak bezczelnym, jednak z drugiej, powstrzymywałem się, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie dałem się sprowokować. Nadal spokojnie siedziałem na swoim miejscu.

– Ciekawe co na to twoja matka – odezwał się znowu. – Jestem ciekawy jak czuje się z myślą, że wychowała coś tak nieprzydatnego i zbędnego.

Całe moje opanowanie trafił szlak. Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, uderzyłem mężczyznę w twarz. Może nie był to imponujący cios, jednak wystarczył, by nauczyciel przestał mówić.

Kiedy dotarło do niego, co się stało, złapał mnie za ubranie i pociągnął do góry.

– Do dyrektora – wysyczał mi prosto do ucha. – Już!

Prychnąłem i wyszedłem z sali, trzaskając drzwiami. Czułem się upokorzony i zmieszany z błotem. Oczywiście nie poszedłem do dyrektora, nie byłem taki głupi. Nie obchodziło mnie, że ów nauczyciel pójdzie do niego po lekcji i powie o moim zachowaniu. W głowię cały czas miałem jego słowa, które odbijały się od mojej świadomości jak echo.

Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, uprzednio zabierając kurtkę i skierowałem się na boisko futbolowe, znajdujące się na tyłach szkoły. Tym razem zimno znów mi nie przeszkadzało. Usadowiłem się na trybunach, po czym wyciągnąłem papierosy i odpaliłem jednego. Na szczęście na boisku nie było nikogo, przez co mogłem pobyć trochę sam. Zastanawiałem się nad słowami nauczyciela. Nie mogłem nie przyznać mu racji pod pewnymi względami. Przez to wszystko, kawałek mojego serca jakby się ułamał. Nie byłem w stanie zatrzymać ponurych myśli. Chciałem się poprawić, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma to sensu. Już od dawna byłem stracony.

Wstałem, gdy poczułem, że mój tyłek zaczyna przymarzać do ławki. Nie czułem się na siłach, by wrócić do domu, dlatego lepszym pomysłem wydał mi się dom Zayna. Potrzebowałem kogoś by się przytulić, wyjeść jedzenie z lodówki i powzdychać nad kubkiem kakao lub dobrej herbaty z miodem. Z tego względu ruszyłem przed siebie, wyrzucając niedopałek na pobocze.

Kiedy zostawiłem budynek szkoły za plecami, zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. Nadal czułem się źle, ze względu na wątpliwości, które mężczyzna swoimi słowami wyciągnął na światło dzienne, ale nie miałem ochoty wybuchnąć spazmatycznym płaczem, co było dobre. 

Boże, byłem taką ciotą.

Nie zwracałem uwagi na otaczający mnie świat. Jak urzeczony wpatrywałem się w swoje buty, starając się nie myśleć o czymś konkretnym, co w ogóle mi się nie udawało. Szedłem szybko, nie rozglądając się na boki, dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczył mnie wysoki głos, który wyrwał mnie z mojego małego świata.

– Harry! – usłyszałem, po mojej lewej stronie.

Podniosłem głowę prosto na słodkiego, niebieskookiego szatyna w za dużym czarnym płaszczu. Uśmiechał się lekko zza grubego szalika i przypatrywał mi się z radością w oczach. Nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale odrobinę złagodniałem, widząc entuzjazm na jego twarzy.

– Louis, cześć – mruknąłem, przystając nieudolnie obok niego.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się diametralnie. Po uśmiechu nie było śladu, to samo tyczyło się uroczych zmarszczek dookoła jego oczu. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed myślą, że wygląda jak szczeniaczek, który rozpacza przez wyjście swojego pana do pracy. Miałem ochotę przytulić go i nigdy więcej nie wypuszczać z moich ramion, jednak z drugiej strony, wiedziałem, że nie jestem do końca stabilny emocjonalnie, dlatego wolałem pójść do Malika i się ostatecznie uspokoić.

– Nie do końca, ale to nic – odpowiedziałem szybko. – Pogadamy kiedy indziej, dobrze?

Mężczyzna wyraźnie posmutniał, choć starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Jego zachowanie ukłuło mnie w serce, jednak w tamtym momencie nie potrafiłem się tym przejmować. Obiecałem sobie, że za kilka dni znów go odwiedzę, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu.

– Jasne, miłego dnia, Harry – odparł markotnie i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, odwrócił się i poszedł w odwrotnym kierunku.

Momentalnie zrobiło mi się jeszcze gorzej. Po chwili chciałem jeszcze pobiec za Klerykiem, jednak on już dawno był poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku. Powłóczyłem smętnie nogami do domu Zayna, licząc na to, że choć na chwilę moje troski odejdą w niepamięć.


	7. Rozdział 6

Poniedziałek nie był dniem Louisa. Od rana spotykały go same nieszczęścia, a zaczęło się od tego, że po prostu zaspał. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało, gdyż zazwyczaj bardzo wcześnie kładł się do łóżka. Niestety poprzedniej nocy dręczyły go koszmary.

Śnili mu się rodzice i zdecydowanie był to jeden z gorszych koszmarów jakie miał w życiu. Na początku znajdował się w swoim starym pokoju, bawiąc się drewnianymi żołnierzykami. Uwielbiał ustawiać je w różne konfiguracje, czasem zajmując się nimi całymi dniami. Właśnie przekładał jedną kompanie na parapet, gdy do sypialni wszedł jego tata. Uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, dołączając do zabawy. Dopiero po jakimś czasie obraz jego opiekuna się zmienił. Twarz zaczęła przybierać nowe kształty, oczy stawały się większe, włosy zjeżyły się na głowie, a do tego szczęka była nienaturalnie wydłużona. Mały Tomlinson chciał wstać na nogi i uciec, jednak dwie ogromne dłonie złapały go w pasie i przytrzymały. Nie potrafił się uwolnić, a ucisk zacieśniał się coraz mocniej i mocniej. Krzyczał głośno oczekując pomocy, która nigdy nie nadeszła.

Wszystko nagle zniknęło. Pojawił się znowu w nastoletniej postaci, huśtając się na huśtawce, zbudowanej w ogródku. Machał smętnie nogami, nie przejmując się tym, że coraz bardziej brudzi swoje buty w piaskowym pyle. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale był wyjątkowo przybity. W pewnym momencie przez boczną furtkę przeszedł Harry. Chłopak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na co dzień. Nie miał na sobie kolczyków, a tatuaże wyparowały wraz z ciemnymi ubraniami. Miał na sobie jasnoróżowy, luźny sweter oraz białe szorty. Podszedł bliżej, zajmując miejsce na drugiej huśtawce. Nie odzywali się do siebie, ale Louis poczuł się lepiej. Po chwili Styles znikąd wyciągnął bukiecik stokrotek i podał zaskoczonemu chłopakowi. Uśmiechali się do siebie nieśmiało, ostatecznie łącząc dłonie, które zawisły pomiędzy nimi. Ich sielankę przerwało wyjście matki Louisa na taras. Zobaczywszy nastolatków, szybko pomknęła do domu po swojego męża. W międzyczasie Harry pożegnał się i odszedł tą samą drogą co przyszedł, pozostawiając zapłakanego szatyna, narażonego na bolesną kare.

Kolejna scena miała miejsce w kościele, jednak coś było nie tak. Zamiast być duchownym, Louis przyjął zupełnie inną role. Stał na ołtarzu, wraz z kobietą, ubraną w długą, białą suknie ślubną. Nie potrafił dostrzec jej twarzy, która została zakryta pod matowym welonem. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaskoczył go widok wszystkich jego krewnych. Rodzice stali najbliżej, widocznie wzruszeni. Pani Tomlinson trzymała w rękach wielki bukiet białych róż, a jej małżonek, wytrwale przytrzymywał ją za ramię. Szatyn powędrował wzrokiem dalej. Potrafił rozróżnić ponad trzydzieści osób, w których znalazł swoich starych przyjaciół ze szkoły, kolegów z drużyny, czy swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, ale zupełnie inna osoba skradła całą jego uwagę. Na końcu świątyni, w najbardziej zacienionym miejscu stał Harry. Wyglądał tak samo jak ten rzeczywisty, z całym swoim stylem bycia punka-buntownika. Jednakże, po raz kolejny coś się nie zgadzało. Po twarzy bruneta spływały łzy, a jego wątłym ciałem wstrząsał szloch. Przyglądanie mu się, Louisowi przerwał ojciec Liam, który nagle pojawił się po jego prawej. Wygłosił dobrze mu znaną formułkę dotyczącą zawarcia związku małżeńskiego, nawołując do wypowiedzenia sakramentalnego "tak". Tomlinson nie wiedział co zrobić. Dopiero gdy Harry wyszedł ostentacyjnie ze świątyni, szatyn pobiegł za nim.

Znów obraz się rozmył i cała sceneria uległa zmianie. Louis znajdował się w swoim pokoju na plebanii. Jak zwykle siedział przy biurku, pochylając się nad jedną z grubszych ksiąg. Postanowił rozprostować kości, dlatego wstał i spojrzał przez okno. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, jednak odczuwał silny ból w plecach. Dopiero gdy zobaczył w szybie swoje odbicie, zrozumiał co się stało. Skóra na jego wątłym ciele była pomarszczona, policzki były zapadnięte, a usta odznaczały się dziwnym fioletowym kolorem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zauważając nowe szczegóły. Wszystkie meble były zniszczone, tak samo jak jego rzeczy. Wyglądały, jakby miały ponad trzydzieści lat. Szatyn wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął krążyć po piętrze. Niestety, nikogo nie zastał. To samo było na dole. Został zupełnie sam, pośród mnóstwa staroci, kurzu i zapomnienia.

Obudził się z krzykiem. Pobierał duże hausty powietrza, starając się przywrócić prawidłowy oddech. Tej nocy pokazały mu się jego wszystkie lęki, zaczynając od nie akceptacji rodziny, a kończąc na samotności. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że kiedyś pozostanie sam. Nie będzie miał się do kogo odezwać, powymieniać żartami, czy pośmiać. Przez to starał się jak najczęściej wychodzić do ludzi i spędzać z nimi czas. Mimo tego, jego strach nie zniknął, a co więcej, przybrał zupełnie inną, bardziej realną formę. Myślał o swojej przyszłości jako duchownego. Przez kilka lat będzie pracować co cztery lata dla innej parafii, co uniemożliwi mu zawarcie dłuższych znajomości, a gdy wreszcie będzie mógł zostać proboszczem, jego wiek skutecznie przekreśli mu dostęp do beztroskiego życia. To wszystko nie napawało go optymizmem, choć z drugiej strony nie mógł zrezygnować. Rodzina zareagowałaby w szybki sposób. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, że jego matka załamałaby się w sobie, a ojciec by go wydziedziczył, gdyby postanowił porzucić studia. Z tego względu trwał dzielnie przy drodze, którą wybrali mu jego bliscy.

Te wszystkie sprawy i problemy tak mu się namnożyły, że zupełnie zapomniał o swoim porannym nabożeństwie, na które finalnie dotarł dziesięć minut później. Wiedział, że jego zwierzchnik się o tym dowie i nie pozostawi bez komentarza, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Starał się przeprowadzić mszę w dość zwięzły sposób. Szanował czas swój oraz innych ludzi, dlatego chciał zakończyć o czasie, co na szczęście mu się udało. Co prawda jego kazanie było beznadziejne, ale wierni zadowoleni wychodzili ze świątyni. Dzięki temu również ministranci patrzyli na niego przychylnym okiem, czego zdecydowanie nie podzielał ojciec Liam, który udzielił mu długiej reprymendy na zakrystii. Było mu głupio, dlatego przeprosił grzecznie i obiecał, że to w jakiś sposób zrekompensuje. Zależało mu na tym, żeby duchowny patrzył na niego łaskawie, szczególnie, że miał wyjechać na dwa dni.

Jego kolejnym obowiązkiem było pójście do lokalnej szkoły podstawowej. W poniedziałki i środy nauczał we wszystkich klasach religii. Było to dodatkowe zajęcie, które urozmaicało mu życie na plebanii. Louis lubił dzieci, dlatego nie miał problemu z nawiązaniem kontaktu zarówno z ośmiolatkami, jak i z trzynastolatkami. W wesoły i przystępy sposób przekazywał wiedzę młodszym, jednocześnie wyrabiając w sobie nawyk cierpliwości i kreatywności.

Tym razem też tak było. Zajęcia przebiegły bez problemu. Dzieciaki słuchały go i wykonywały każde polecenie. Wydawało się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, do czasu, gdy wyszedł z budynku. W tym miejscu zbiegały się ze sobą dwa środowiska. Przy jednej placówce znajdowała się jeszcze druga, gdzie uczyły się dzieci starsze. Znajdowały się one w trudnym wieku: odkrywały kim są, jak funkcjonuje ich ciało oraz to, czym chcą się kierować w życiu. Jedna grupka piętnastolatków rzucała pod adres Tomlinsona brutalne wyzwiska, nie fatygując się by chociażby ściszyć ton głosu. Louis od zawsze był nieco wrażliwy, dlatego nawet tak drobne rzeczy brał sobie do serca.

Kompletnie wyprany z życia wrócił na plebanie, prosto na obiad. Miał nadzieje, że chociaż posiłek minie mu w dobrej atmosferze, ale ogromnie się przeliczył. Ksiądz proboszcz dowiedział się o tym, że młody mężczyzna rano zaspał i nie omieszkał wygłosić mu kazania, na temat odpowiedzialności i dojrzałości, którą według niego Louis nie mógł się pochwalić. Przez to poczuł się zdecydowanie gorzej niż wcześniej. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że zazwyczaj nie był doceniany przez swoich bliskich, jednak nigdy nie spotykało go to ze strony pracodawców czy nauczycieli.

Skarcony i zmarnowany jak uczący się szczeniak, poszedł ze spuszczoną głową w stronę cukierni. Wiedział, że księża z jego plebanii mają słabość do łakoci, dlatego chciał odrobinę odkupić swoje winy i sprawić im chwilkę przyjemności. Dodatkowo jemu samemu tez poprawiłoby to humor, co tylko wzmagało konieczność realizacji tego pomysłu. Ubrał się ciepło i szczelnie, nie chcąc zmarznąć. Bał się, że przez nieadekwatny ubiór, rozchoruje się. Jego odporność nie była najlepsza, przez co często w dzieciństwie opuszczał lekcje na rzecz siedzenia w domu, pod puchową kołdrą w towarzystwie herbaty. Niestety teraz to nie było takie proste, jak napisanie zwyczajnego zwolnienia, dlatego wolał o siebie dbać.

Chwilę później przemierzał zaśnieżone chodniki, unikając stawania na lodzie. Było wilgotno i mroźnie, przez co niebezpiecznie było chodzić w nieprzystosowanych do tego butach, na przykład trampkach, które aktualnie miał na sobie Louis. Nie był fanem traperów, czy eleganckiego obuwia. Od lat kochał typowo młodzieżowe marki i nie miał zamiaru z nich rezygnować. Na co dzień nie sprawiało mu to problemów, gdyż pod sutanną niewiele było widać.

Idąc tak i patrząc pod swoje nogi, zdawał się nie zauważać niczego dookoła siebie, ale tak nie było. Z daleka rozpoznał tą pochyloną, dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę. Harry szedł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Pomimo, że Louis do niego pomachał, ten nie odpowiedział, dlatego zdecydował się przywitać.

Nie spodziewał się, że młodszy chłopak tak go zignoruje. Styles dosadnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać, dlatego Louis szybko usunął mu się z drogi i poszedł w swoją stronę. Rozczarowało go zachowanie nastolatka, jednak nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. W duchu liczył, że może chociaż brunet będzie w stanie poprawić mu humor. Niestety, przez ten drobny incydent, skończył na wydaniu dwa razy więcej pieniędzy na smakołyki niż miał zaplanowane. Wiedział, że zajadanie smutków to nie jest dobry pomysł, o czym dosadnie mówiły mu cyferki wyskakujące na wadzę, gdy już zdecydował się na niej stanąć, ale w tamtym momencie nie obchodziło go to. 

Wrócił na plebanie, po czym zostawił jeden z pakunków na kuchennym stole i udał się do swojego pokoju. Nie miał ochoty już z nikim innym rozmawiać, dlatego przebrał się w luźniejsze ubrania, odpakował pierwszego donuta z lukrową posypką i usiadł na materacu. Wiedział, że powinien jeszcze poczytać niektóre księgi i przygotować kazania na najbliższe nabożeństwa, ale postanowił odłożyć to na kolejny dzień. Chciał chociaż raz poczuć się tak, jakby to on kierował swoim życiem i mógł w nim decydować co zrobi. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach dotarło do niego, jak bardzo żałosny jest, przez co zrobiło mu się gorzej. Postanowił przerwać to bezsensowne użalanie się nad sobą i pójść spać.

Tym razem Morfeusz był dla niego łaskawy. Cała noc przespał bez żadnych większych problemów, dzięki czemu obudził się w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. Rano nadrobił wszystkie zaległości i miał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby odpowiednio uklęknąć przy łóżku i odmówić modlitwę. Poprosił Boga o opiekę nad Stylesem. Pomimo swojego wczorajszego nastroju, zauważył, że chłopak był smutny i zdołowany, choć starał się to ukryć. Zmartwiło to szatyna. Dużo bardziej wolał uśmiechniętego, czarującego Harry'ego, który tryska pewnością siebie i stanowczością.

Resztę dnia poświecił na asystowaniu ojcowi Liamowi w codziennych czynnościach. Było to dość żmudne i nudne zajęcie, jednak chciał mu się przypodobać po wcześniejszych perypetiach. Ksiądz przyjął jego pomoc z uśmiechem, choć od czasu do czasu rzucał mu dziwne spojrzenia, których Louis nie zauważał. Myślami był już w swoim rodzinnym domu. Wizja odwiedzin wywoływała u niego pewnego rodzaju lęk. Bał się, że wszyscy beda chcieli słuchać o jego życiu w kościele, wygłaszając na prawo i lewo swoje racje. Była to ostatnia rzecz na którą szatyn miał ochotę, dlatego na samą myśl odczuwał lekkie zdenerwowanie.

W środę osiągnęło to punkt kulminacyjny. Nie potrafił nic zrobić poprawnie, ręce mu się trzęsły, a także zdarzało mu się zająknął, choć wygrał z jąkaniem kilka lat temu i zazwyczaj nie miał z tym problemu. Kiedy miał siedem lat mówienie przychodziło mu z trudem. Przez swoją przypadłość wolał w ogóle się nie odzywać, gdyż niektóre dzieciaki potrafiły być bardzo okrutne. Dopiero po dwóch latach jego mama zdecydowała się zapisać syna na specjalne zajęcia, dzięki którym pokonał swoją słabość. Zaczął wtedy poznawać nowych kolegów i otwierać się na nowo.

Niestety tego dnia stracił swoją pewność siebie. Nie pomagali mu tez domownicy, którzy nie hamowali się z krytyką jego działań. Doszło do tego, że proboszcz zwolnił go z całego dnia pracy, gdyż widział, że młody kleryk nie nadaje się do niczego. Z tego względu Louis spędził popołudnie i wieczór w swoim pokoju, pakując rzeczy na jego dwudniowy pobyt. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że czuł się pod presją. Jego rodzice mieli ogromne wymagania względem niego, przez co myślał, że nie jest wystarczający. Zawsze chciał dawać od siebie więcej i więcej, zapominając o swoich potrzebach i marzeniach.

Tym razem koszmary też go nie nawiedziły, gdyż nie miały jak. Co chwile budził się i zasypiał, czego wynikiem były dwa sporej wielkości cienie pod oczami. Zszedł z torbą podróżną na ramieniu do kuchni. Było koło piątej rano, dzięki czemu nikt się w niej nie kręcił. Musiał wyruszyć o tak wczesnej godzinie, gdyż jego pociąg odjeżdżał o szóstej trzydzieści. Chciał mieć jeszcze czas, by coś zjeść w spokoju. Zaparzył również kawę, dzięki której choć odrobinę postawił się na nogi. W końcu z mocno bijącym sercem opuścił plebanie, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Poranek był mroźny i ciemny. Wszystko jeszcze trwało w spokojnym i nieprzerwanym śnie. Louis szedł zdecydowanym krokiem. Może i był zmęczony oraz spanikowany, ale wolał mieć to już wszystko za sobą, niż niepotrzebnie panikować. Starał się podbudować motywującymi hasłami przeczytanymi w kilku poradnikach dotyczących lepszego życia. Tym sposobem dotarł na dworzec dwadzieścia minut przed odjazdem pociągu. W tym czasie udał się do pobliskich delikatesów i kupił wodę na podróż. Dojazd zajmował około czterech godzin, dlatego wolał być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Do tego dołożył również sudoku oraz długopis, choć planował się odrobinę zdrzemnąć. Jednostajna podróż zawsze wprawiała go w błogi nastrój, dlatego miał nadzieje, że chociaż odrobinę odeśpi nieprzespane noce. 

Skierował się na odpowiedni peron, przy którym stał już pojazd. Na szczęście mężczyzna mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę droższe bilety, dzięki czemu zajął miejsce w osobnym, wygodnym przedziale. Wszystko wyglądało na bardzo luksusowe. Spokojnie rozłożył się na trzech siedzeniach i ułożył wygodnie. Tak jak się spodziewał, sen szybko go zmorzył. Nie potrafił utrzymać się na jawie, przy rytmicznych stukotach kół i delikatnego świstu wiatru. Wstał jedynie na chwilkę, gdy kontroler przyszedł sprawdzić jego bilet, po czym powrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji i trwał w niej do samego końca. 

Wysiadł na dobrze znanej stacji, rozglądając się dookoła. Nic się tam nie zmieniło, choć czuł się inaczej, jak ktoś obcy. Nie było już tego słodkiego podekscytowania, które zawsze mu towarzyszyło, gdy powracał w dobrze znane strony. Tym razem widział to z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Zdawało mu się, że już nie ma swojego własnego miejsca na ziemi. Zarówno w rodzinnym mieście, jak i na plebanii, czuł się jak gość. Nie był swobodny, każdy jego ruch był poddawany ocenie i kontrolowany. 

Odetchnął ciężko, podniósł torbę i ruszył przed siebie. Nie chciał jeszcze iść do domu swoich rodziców, dlatego skręcił w przeciwnym kierunku. Miał nadzieje, że Stan, jego dawny najlepszy przyjaciel, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, gdy przyjdzie na filiżankę jego ulubionej herbaty. Bardzo dobrze dogadywali się w przeszłości, co uległo zmianie, gdy Louis wyjechał do innego miasta. Stanley nie miał zamiaru dalej się uczyć. Wolał pomagać swojemu tacie w prowadzeniu warsztatu samochodowego, z którego zyski wystarczały na utrzymanie całej rodziny. Chłopak nie miał większych ambicji, lekko podchodził od życia i dopóki mógł zbierać swoje ukochane komiksy z Marvela, był szczęśliwy. 

Dom Stana znajdował się po drugiej stronie miasteczka. Dzięki temu Louis mógł zobaczyć wszystkie miejsca, w których kiedyś regularnie bywał. W oddali stał budynek jego liceum, wcześniej był park oraz kawiarnia, do której chodził ze znajomymi pod koniec trzeciej klasy. Wtedy zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że za niedługo się rozstaną, dlatego jako klasa starali się spędzać jak najwięcej czasu razem i pomimo tego, że w ogóle się teraz ze sobą nie kontaktowali, to szatyn wspominał ten okres jako jeden z lepszych w jego życiu. 

W końcu znalazł się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami. Dom Stana był jednym z wielu innych szeregowców znajdujących się na ulicy i nie różnił się od nich niczym. Tak samo jak drewniane drzwi, w które szatyn zapukał. Pierwszym co usłyszał było szczekanie psa. Zdziwiło go to trochę, gdyż wcześniej jego przyjaciel nie miał żadnych zwierząt. Dopiero po chwili w progu pojawił się Stanley. Przez moment był zdezorientowany, jednak gdy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, przyciągnął Louisa do mocnego uścisku i rozwiał mu fryzurę. 

– Louis, nie wierze! Nareszcie się pokazałeś! – krzyczał mu do ucha. 

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiedział szatyn i wyplątał się z żelaznego uścisku.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył dużego szaro-białego psa rasy Husky, który niespokojnie czuwał przy nodze jego rówieśnika. Co prawda machał radośnie ogonem, jednak uważnie przypatrywał się Tomlinsonowi, w razie gdyby miał zagrozić jego panu.

– Nie wiedziałem, że dorobiłeś się dziecka. Kim jest ta szczęściara – zapytał Kleryk, zabawnie poruszając brwiami i wyciągając dłoń w stronę nosa husky'ego. 

– Arial jest z nami od roku i jest zdecydowanie mniej problematyczny niż dziecko – zaśmiał się Stan, po czym wpuścił szatyna do domu. 

Udali się razem do salonu, gdzie Louis rozwalił się na dobrze znanej kanapie. Wnętrze nie zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty, która była kilka lat temu. Dom Stana odznaczał się wieloma pamiątkami i zdjęciami. Była w nim utrzymana bardzo rodzinna atmosfera, dlatego szatyn lubił go odwiedzać. Mama Stanleya zawsze robiła im kakao oraz kanapki z masłem orzechowym, a także co jakiś czas do nich zaglądała z pytaniem, czy na pewno nie potrzebują czegoś jeszcze. Przez to czuł się u nich prawie jak u siebie. 

Stan zaproponował, że zrobi herbaty, na co Louis ochoczo przytaknął. Chciał ogrzać swoje zmarznięte dłonie na gorącym kubku. Po chwili jego przyjaciel wrócił. Przez półtorej godziny rozmawiali o tym co zmieniło się w ich życiu i niestety, temat w końcu przeniósł się na kapłaństwo szatyna.

– Jesteś pewny, że to jest to, co chcesz robić przez całe swoje życie? – zapytał Stanley, patrząc uważnie na Tomlinsona, który widocznie spiął się po tym pytaniu. 

Nie miał ochoty opowiadać o swoich wątpliwościach, przynajmniej nie w tamtym momencie i nie z tą osobą. Na początku wolał sam dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków, dlatego odpowiedział lekko:

– Przynajmniej będę mógł udzielić chrztu twojemu małemu dziecku.

Wskazał dłonią na psa, który leżał pod jego stopami. Arial od razu ułożył się pod kanapą, kładąc głowę na swoich nogach. Zasnął chwilę później, choć nadal jednym uchem czuwał, co było widoczne, gdy cokolwiek wydało jakiś dźwięk. Wtedy jego pysk automatycznie podrywał się do góry, uszy stawały wyprostowane, a sam czworonóg szukał domniemanego zagrożenia.

– Lou, pytam poważnie. Widzę, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy – odparł Stan, dosiadając się do niego.

Widząc niepewność na twarzy szatyna, otoczył go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Od początku widział, że Louis nie zachowuje się swobodnie i jest przewrażliwiony. Nawet zmienił swój dobór słownictwa, nie pozostawiając w sobie wiele ze starego, radosnego dzieciaka, którym był w liceum.

– Nie chce o tym rozmawiać, Stan – wymruczał tylko, starając się nie rozpłakać.

Tęsknił za swoim starym życiem, za wszystkimi osobami, które zostawił za sobą oraz miejscami. W takich chwilach nie rozumiał dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej, czemu nie był wystarczająco silny, by postawić się rodzicom. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć im każdą krzywdę, którą mu wyrządzili, jednak dobrze wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie. 

Gdy się uspokoił, przeprosił Stanleya i oznajmił, że musi się już zbierać. Powoli zbliżała się pora obiadowa, przez co Louis nie chciał sprawiać kłopotu swojemu przyjacielowi. Obawiał się również, że ten będzie chciał coś z niego wyciągnąć, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić, gdyż był pewien, że w pewnym momencie by się złamał. 

Pożegnał się za równo ze swoim przyjacielem, jak i jego psem, który polizał smutnego szatyna po policzku. Louisowi zrobiło się lepiej na ten drobny gest, dlatego poklepał zwierzaka po głowie i opuścił dom, uprzednio zabierając swoją torbę, którą zostawił w korytarzu.

Na dworze było zimniej niż wcześniej, co sprawiło, że Tomlinson zapragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim rodzinnym domu. Pomyślał o swoich siostrzyczkach, które już niestety nie były takie małe jak parę lat temu, ale nadal miał z nimi świetny kontakt. Tęsknił za nimi i często wypominał sobie to, że nie mógł spędzić z nimi większości ważniejszych dni w ich życiu. Nie wiedział, kto był pierwszym chłopakiem Pheoby, jakie miała oceny, czy nawet który z kolorów był obecnie jej ulubionym. Brakowało mu rodziny, jednak nie przyjeżdżał do nich tak często jak by mógł, z wiadomych powodów. 

Wreszcie stanął przed małym, białym domkiem. Na podjeździe stały dwa auta - jedno jego matki, a drugie ojca, rośliny pomimo zimy były równie przycięte, a w oknach wisiały ozdobne firanki. Louis nie potrafił nie przewrócić oczami na ten widok. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy jego rodzicielka nie miała nerwicy natręctw pod tym względem. 

Podszedł spokojnym krokiem do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Słyszał przez ścianę stłumione krzyki, z których mógł rozróżnić głosy najmłodszych bliźniaków. Drzwi otworzyła mu Lottie. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż przed jego wyjazdem. Miała długie platynowe włosy, dobrze widoczny makijaż i ubrania w odważniejszych kolorach. Louis nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to ta sama szara myszka, którą zwykł nazywać swoją siostrą. Dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na szyję, pisząc radośnie prosto do ucha szatyna.

– W końcu przyjechałeś, Louis – powiedziała, po czym ucałowała jego zmarznięty policzek.

Zamiast dać mu dojść do słowa, Charlotte opowiadała mu o wszystkim co się działo w domu, przy okazji wpuszczając go do środka, gdzie spotkał resztę swojej rodziny. Dwie pary bliźniaków oplotły go z każdej strony, do czego dołączyły się również starsze dziewczyny. Tomlinson śmiał się głośno, przytulając każdą z nich do siebie.

– Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłem – wydusił, śmiejąc się. – Ale nie przypominam sobie, żebyście były wcześniej takimi pijawkami.

Rodzeństwo odsunęło się od Kleryka dopiero wtedy, gdy ich rodzice wyszli z kuchni. Jego mama wyglądała jak zwykle, pomijając kilku dodatkowych oznak starzenia się, jak zmarszczki i więcej siwych włosów, tak samo jak tata. Szatyn stał skrępowany na środku korytarza, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Na szczęście bliźniaki szybko pokonały niezręczną ciszę, zasypując Louisa kolejnymi pytaniami, dzięki czemu wszyscy przenieśli się do salonu. Jay przyniosła pudding, którego Louis nie znosił, jednak nie chciał zrobić nikomu przykrości, dlatego rozmawiał ze swoim rodzeństwem, grzebiąc w deserze. Cieszył się, że jego siostry i brat tu są, czuł się przy nich zdecydowanie swobodniej, niż gdyby miał skonfrontować się z samymi rodzicami. Widział, że mieli ochotę przejąć temat rozmowy, ale powstrzymywali się, co mile zaskoczyło Kleryka. 

Przez cały dzień nie usłyszał na temat swojej przyszłości ani jednego zdania. Nie wiedział, co zmotywowało do tego rodziców, ale był wdzięczny, że chociaż raz nie zadręczali go pytaniami i wymaganiami. Gdy było już późno, wykręcił się od kolacji mówiąc, że jest już zmęczony i udał się do swojego starego pokoju. Wiedział, że zostanie przerobiony na gościnny, ale i tak zabolał go brak ulubionych przedmiotów, plakatów na ścianach i sekretnej skrytki pod jedną z drewnianych desek. Zamiast tego zastał pomalowane na biało pomieszczenie, ze stojącym na środku łóżkiem, przykrytym poduszkami i wyhaftowaną płachtą, a także z drewnianą komodą na ubrania. Na podłodze znajdował się puchaty dywan, a do dopełnienia całości, znalazły się w nim też obrazy i lustro. Mimo tego, w pokoju było pusto. 

Louis westchnął przeciągle i ściągnął z siebie ubrania. Znalazł w torbie parę dresów i koszulkę, w którą ubrał się pospiesznie. Nie miał już siły na kąpiel, którą postanowił wziąć rano. Chciał odpocząć przed czekającym go obiadem, na którym to właśnie miał się zjawić partner jego siostry. Cieszył się jej szczęściem, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że jego malutka Lottie chce wyjść za mąż. Po cichu również zazdrościł jej tej swobody, ale starał się to zatuszować. Nie powinien myśleć tylko o sobie. Całe życie rodzice wpajali mu, że egoizm jest jednym z największych grzechów. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że oni sami się nim posługiwali, ale nigdy nie był wystarczająco asertywny, by im to wytknąć.

Jednakże domowa, luźna atmosfera w pewien sposób podziałała na niego. Śniły mu się same dobre rzeczy, dzięki czemu zwlekł się z łóżka dopiero o jedenastej. Miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, gdyż większość jego rodziny pomagała w przygotowaniach do obiadu. Sam wolał się w to nie wtrącać, dlatego zrobił sobie herbatę oraz kanapki i szybko opuścił kuchnie. Poszedł do salonu, w którym bawiły się bliźniaki. Doris i Ernest rysowali coś w swoich zeszytach, nie tracąc okazji, by pochwalić się tym Louisowi. Mężczyzna chętnie dołączył do nich, starając się stworzyć coś, co chociaż odrobinę przypominałoby realne zwierzęta. Najwyraźniej nie poszło mu najlepiej, gdyż Daisy i Pheoby wyśmiały go nieco później. Spędzili ze sobą półtorej godziny, wymyślając różnorakie zabawy. Rodzeństwo Kleryka chciało wykorzystać jego obecność, gdyż rzadko bywał w domu. Wszyscy tęsknili za nim, ale akceptowali wybory swojego brata, nie wiedząc, że tak naprawdę szatyn wolałby być z nim. 

Tą słodką sielankę przerwała im ich mama, zaganiając do góry. Cała piątka była jeszcze w piżamach, a do przyjścia Samuela pozostało tylko dwadzieścia minut. Louis niewiele słyszał o narzeczonym swojej siostry. Wiedział tylko tyle, że był synem pastora, dzięki czemu w oczach jego rodziców był idealnym partnerem dla ich córki. Sam Tomlinson nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Charlotte mogłaby być z kimś takim. Od zawsze była przebojową dziewczyną, która odpowiednio maskowała swoje przewinienia przed przewrażliwioną matką oraz ojcem. Podziwiał ją za to, sam nie potrafił nawet zostać po lekcjach w parku z kolegami, bez akceptacji z ich strony, podczas gdy Lottie wymykała się oknem na imprezy, lub przebierała w czarne ubrania w szkolnej toalecie. Zazdrościł jej tego lekkiego podejścia i chęci spełniania marzeń. 

Będąc w pokoju zabrał jedną ze swoich białych koszul oraz przylegające czarne spodnie i poszedł do łazienki. Nie chciał się zbytnio stroić, ale też musiał wyglądać adekwatnie do okazji, dlatego postawił na prostotę. Rozebrał się do naga i stanął przed dużym lustrem, które ukazywało całą jego sylwetkę. Śledził wzrokiem każdą partie swojego ciała, którego nie do końca akceptował. Nie czuł się gruby, ale zawsze marzył o tym, żeby mieć mięśnie i nie być już takim chucherkiem. Podobały mu się jego tatuaże i szczupły brzuch, jednak nie potrafił zaakceptować obszernych ud. Z westchnieniem udał się pod prysznic, włączając letnią wodę. Umył szybko włosy i ciało, nucąc pod nosem. Starał się zrobić to jak najszybciej, by rodzina nie musiała na niego czekać. Po wysuszeniu włosów ubrał się w przygotowane ciuchy i zszedł na dół. 

Wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole w jadalni. Louis wszedł i przeprosił za swoje spóźnienie, zajmując miejsce koło Pheoby i Daisy. Kolejne krzesła były zajęte przez Ernesta i Doris, przez co wylądował na przeciwko rodziców, Fizzy oraz Lottie z jej narzeczonym. Samuel wyglądał wyjątkowo poprawnie. Miał na sobie koszulkę i marynarkę, dzięki czemu dobrze się prezentował. Był ciemnym blondynem o szarych oczach i uprzejmym uśmiechu, który był odrobinę fałszywy. Tomlinson dostrzegł dziurki w jego uszach, co przyjął z ulgą. Nie wyobrażał sobie jego siostrzyczki z kimś sztucznym. Musiał jej przyznać, że Sam był przystojny i pasował do niej. 

Większość spotkania przebiegła w spokoju. Rodzice rodzeństwa wypytywali Samuela o różne rzeczy, choć znali go już od jakiegoś czasu. Szatyn z rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się jak chłopak opowiadał o swoim ojcu, dobrze wiedząc, że tym zapunktuje u teściów. Niestety przez to, uwaga skupiła się też na Kleryku.

– Louis za niedługo również stanie się duchownym – powiedziała z dumą w głosie jego mama.

Chłopak odkaszlnął zakłopotany i zaczął dłubać widelcem w swoich frytkach. 

– Jesteśmy z niego tacy dumni. Nie możemy się doczekać święceń – dopowiedział tata, biorąc swoją żonę za dłoń.

Szatyn starał się wbić w swoje siedzenie, byleby tylko nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nie miał zamiaru dodawać czegoś od siebie, dlatego spojrzał ukradkiem na Fizzy, która zazwyczaj potrafiła wyprowadzić go z niezręcznej sytuacji. Jednakże tym razem odezwał się Samuel.

– W takim razie, trzymam kciuki. Ta praca nie jest dla wszystkich, wymaga dużego poświęcenia i życia w ekstremalnych warunkach, przynajmniej pod względem uczuciowym. Życzę ci powodzenia, Louis. 

Młody Tomlinson przełknął ślinę i popatrzył Samowi w oczy. Widział w nich zrozumienie i pewnego rodzaju współczucie, przez które zrobiło mu się odrobinę lepiej. Na szczęście dalsza rozmowa przebiegła bez kolejnej wzmianki o jego przyszłości, za co był ogromnie wdzięczny wszystkim zgromadzonym. Zaczęło do niego powoli docierać to, że kompletnie nie pasuje na miejsce, na które się pcha. Postanowił, że jeszcze wszystko przemyśli.

Spotkanie skończyło się w salonie, gdzie cała rodzina wypiła razem herbatę. Był to ulubiony napój Louisa, dlatego z chęcią został, jednak nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Błądził myślami po różnych aspektach swojego życia, starając się dopasować niektóre elementy do układanki. Ostatecznie koło godziny szesnastej podziękował za zaproszenie, spakował się i pożegnał z rodzeństwem. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić na plebanie, by być chociaż odrobinę wyspanym kolejnego dnia, w którym miał prowadzić swoje zajęcia. Ciężko mu było się rozstać z dziewczynkami i Ernestem, ale wątpliwości dotyczącego jego zawodu, umiejętnie hamowały jakąkolwiek inną myśl. W końcu zostawił za sobą swój rodzinny dom, idąc pospiesznie w kierunku dworca. Chciał wreszcie wziąć życie w swoje ręce, choć tak naprawdę wiedział, że nie jest wystarczająco odważny, by to zrobić.


	8. Rozdział 7

Zayn i tym razem mnie nie zawiódł. Bez słowa wpuścił mnie do swojego mieszkania i odgrzał kolacje. Nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać, dlatego rozwaliłem się na kanapie w salonie i przykryłem kocem. W pokoju panował niewielki bałagan. Na stoliku leżało mnóstwo zeszytów, bloków rysunkowych oraz ołówków, co mogło oznaczać, że Malik planuje sobie zrobić kolejny tatuaż. Miała to być część rękawa, który powstawał na jego prawej ręce. Z zaciekawieniem wziąłem do ręki pliczek prac i zacząłem je przeglądać. Najbardziej spodobał mi się obrazek jelenia, ze spokojnym wyrazem i delikatnym porożem.

– Co o nich myślisz? – zapytał Mulat, wchodząc do salonu z talerzem w ręce.

Z wdzięcznością przyjąłem porcje spaghetti, na moment zapominając o jego pytaniu. Dopiero po pierwszym widelcu byłem w stanie wskazać na tą szczególną pracę. W tym czasie mój przyjaciel zdążył przysiąść na kanapie i pozbierać porozrzucane kartki.

– Zostawię go dla jakiegoś klienta, osobiście chce coś mniejszego – skrzywił się i zabrał ołówek w dłoń.

Przez chwilę obserwowałem, jak kreślił na papierze kolejne linie, które powoli układały się w spójny kształt. Tak powstała mała kaseta, z odrobinę rozwiniętą taśmą. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie to jeden z tych ważnych i znaczących tatuaży, dlatego o to nie pytałem, choć z drugiej strony, Zayna zawsze ciągnęło do muzyki. Mięliśmy podobny gust - spokojne, soulowe kawałki. Lubiliśmy razem spędzać czas w salonie, z odpaloną wierzą stereo i jointach w dłoniach. Zazwyczaj nie rozmawialiśmy wtedy o niczym. Po prostu siedzieliśmy obok siebie, pogrążeni we własnych myślach, jednak czując obecność drugiego ciała obok siebie, było nam raźniej. Obaj byliśmy outsiderami, którzy nie do końca rozumieli to, jak funkcjonuje świat.

Idąc jego śladem, również zgarnąłem kartkę i pierwszy lepszy długopis. Tak samo jak mój przyjaciel, miałem ochotę na nowy nabytek. Mimowolnie pomyślałem o swojej rodzinie, która często mnie inspirowała, gdy tworzyłem coś nowego. W głębi serca chciałem się dla nich zmienić, być dobrym synem i bratem. Zbyt dużo czasu im zmarnowałem. Nie pamiętałem nawet do końca jak wygląda chłopak Gemmy, choć bywał w naszym domu przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Zgadywałem, że pod względem spędzonego w nim czasu, to właśnie on mógłby nazywać się domownikiem, nie ja. Nie mogłem tak dłużej. Właśnie z tego powodu, narysowałem na skrawku papieru niedużą kotwicę, która miałaby mi przypominać o ustatkowaniu się i zrozumieniu wielu rzeczy, których nadal do końca nie pojmuję, jednak w końcu chciałem chociażby dać im szansę.

– Powinieneś zająć się tym na poważnie – mruknął Zayn, przypatrując się mojej pracy. – Pamiętaj, że mogę cię zatrudnić w każdej chwili.

Malik uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie i otoczył moje plecy ramieniem. Wtuliłem się w niego ufnie, wdychając kojący zapach jego ciała. Coraz bardziej byłem skłonny przyjąć jego propozycje. Nie miałem zamiaru pchać się w coś, co mnie nie interesowało, a tatuowanie, co z resztą było widać po moim ciele, było jednym z ciekawszych zajęć.

– Musiałbym się sporo nauczyć – powiedziałem, układając się wygodniej.

Mulat uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął przeczesywać moje włosy palcami. Najwyraźniej zauważył, że nie miałem zbyt dobrego humoru. Lubiłem gdy poświęcał mi swoją uwagę.

– Wiele już umiesz, wystarczy, że się trochę przyłożysz i w ciągu miesiąca mógłbym zacząć cie brać do pierwszych projektów – odpowiedział pewnie. – Masz więcej talentu niż myślisz. Daj sobie szansę.

Znów pogrążyliśmy się w swoich myślach. Nie chciałem impulsywnie podejmować decyzji, żeby ostatecznie się nie zniechęcić. Musiałem sam wszystko przemyśleć, ustalić swoje priorytety.

– Chciałbym, żebyś w wolnej chwili mi ją wytatuował – zmieniłem temat, wskazując na narysowaną przeze mnie kotwicę.

Nie przechwalając się, wyszła naprawdę dobrze i to właśnie od niej chciałem zacząć swoją metamorfozę. Wiedziałem, że Malik zazwyczaj miał napięty grafik, dlatego mogłem liczyć na jeszcze kilka dni zapomnienia.

– Myślę, że w przyszłym tygodniu dam radę – zapewnił, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i wyszedł z pokoju.

Było już dość późno, dlatego nie zdziwił mnie dźwięk odkręcanej wody pod prysznicem. Z westchnieniem podniosłem się z kanapy i ruszyłem ku drzwiom. Powoli ubrałem buty oraz kurtkę i wyszedłem na dwór. Mogłoby się to wydawać dziwne, jednak wiedziałem, że gdybym tylko chciał, to mógłbym zostać w pokoju gościnnym. Zayn już na początku naszej znajomości nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami, wszystko przychodziło mu naturalnie. To właśnie dzięki temu tak dobrze się u niego czułem.

Miasto nocą podobało mi się zdecydowanie bardziej, było cicho i potulnie. Ciągły zgiełk i pośpiech zastępował wszechobecny spokój. Bez wyrzutów sumienia wyciągnął z kurtki paczkę papierosów i odpaliłem jednego. Nikotyna przyjemnie podrażniła moje płuca. Nie zamierzałem kolejnego dnia iść do szkoły, ale też nie miałem ochoty iść na imprezę i skończyć leżąc nieprzytomny w rowie. Z tego względu powłóczyłem smętnie nogami prosto do domu. Miałem zamiar spędzić trochę czasu w swoim pokoju, na wysłużonym parapecie, z cholernie mocną kawą i jedną saszetką kokainy, pozostawioną na czarną godzinę.

Przyspieszyłem kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej osiągnąć ukojenie nerwów. Przez moją głowę przez cały czas przewijały się zbyt poważne tematy, bym mógł myśleć o nich na trzeźwo. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo przeszłości i niebieskookiego mężczyzny, którego kopnąłem w tyłek kilka godzin wcześniej.

Drzwi wejściowe jak zawsze były otwarte. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego Gemma oraz mama cały czas się mną przejmowały, skoro od długiego czasu nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Zamiast dziękować im za poświecenie i cierpliwość, to raz po raz raniłem je swoim zachowaniem, z czego zaczynałem sobie coraz częściej zdawać sprawę.

Światła były już pogaszone, co kompletnie mnie nie zdziwiło. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że obie musiały wcześnie wstawać, zazwyczaj kładły się spać, gdy wychodziłem na kolejną z rzędu imprezę.

Starałem się być cicho, choć mimo to miałem wyrzuty sumienia. Ściągnąłem z siebie ubranie i skierowałem się do kuchni, gdzie zaparzyłem kawę. Charakterystyczny zapach ziaren przywrócił uśmiech na moją twarz, kojarzył mi się z zapomnieniem. Razem z pełnym kubkiem napoju poszedłem na górę, gdzie wyciągnąłem z wydrążonej książki saszetkę narkotyku i ułożyłem wszystko na parapecie.

Rozebrałem się do naga z niewygodnych ubrań, chcąc zastąpić je czymś bardziej komfortowym. Naciągnąłem na siebie jedynie dresy i ułożyłem się przy oknie. Po zażyciu kokainy i popiciu jej kawą, mimowolnie pomyślałem o idealnym ciele pieprzonego kleryka, który nie potrafił opuścić moich myśli.

Rzeczywistość powoli traciła swój naturalny kształt, a w moich uszach słyszałem nieprzyjemny szum. Zdecydowanie straciłem ochotę na spędzenie długiej nocy na rozmyślaniu o pierdołach. Podniosłem się ociężale z parapetu i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Połączenie kofeiny i narkotyku wyzwoliło we mnie nowe pokłady energii, jednak i tak po zamknięciu oczu, nie miałem siły ich otworzyć. Odpłynąłem, nie zastanawiając się już nad żadną kwestią.

 

Niestety długi sen nie był mi dany tego dnia. Około godziny czwartej przebudziłem się i nie było mowy o kolejnych godzinach odpoczynku, moje ciało buzowało. Poszedłem do łazienki, gdzie zdjąłem dresowe spodnie i stanąłem przed lustrem. Moje źrenice były maksymalnie rozszerzone, co w połączeniu z ogromnymi sińcami pod oczami, włosami w nieładzie i kolczykami, tworzyło przerażający obraz narkomana z ulicy.

Przetarłem z westchnieniem twarz i poszedłem pod gorący prysznic. Chciałem z siebie zmyć ostatnie ślady tego, jak żałosny byłem. Powoli namydlałem swoje ciało, starając się ułożyć w głowie jakikolwiek plan działania. Cóż, niewiele z tego wyszło. Po wyjściu z łazienki jedynie zaczesałem swoje mokre włosy do tyłu i owinąwszy się w szlafrok, zszedłem na dół, prosto do salonu. Rozsiadłem się na skórzanej kanapie i okryłem kocem, który leżał na jej oparciu. Nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem presje podjęcia decyzji o moim przyszłym życiu. Wcześniej cały czas uciekałem od odpowiedzialności. Będąc na imprezie pod wpływem, nie obchodziło mnie co ze sobą zrobię i jak skończę. Westchnąłem po raz kolejny, a z nerwów zacząłem drapać skórki przy paznokciach. Tego najbardziej się obawiałem, odpowiedzialności.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, że ktoś na korytarzu zaświecił światło. Dopiero, gdy moja mama weszła do pokoju, to zwróciłem na nią uwagę. Widziałem zaskoczenie na jej twarzy, która była ledwie oświetlona przez wschodzące słońce. Posłałem jej smutny uśmiech, po czym przyciągnąłem do siebie kolana i oparłem o nie głowę.

Bez słowa podeszła do mnie i usiadła obok, po czym otoczyła mnie ramieniem. Ufnie wtuliłem się w jej ciało, nie chcąc wypowiedzieć nawet słowa, by nie zniszczyć błogiej ciszy. Tak jak kiedyś, moja mama zaczęła przeczesywać moje włosy palcami, pomimo, że nadal były wilgotne. Dzięki temu, zacząłem się powoli uspokajać.

– Chciałbyś o czymś porozmawiać, synku? – zapytała łagodnie.

Miałem ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie potrafiłem zliczyć ile razy zawiodłem ją lub skrzywdziłem, a ona dalej mówiła do mnie z tą lekkością w głosie. To jedynie sprawiło, że poczułem się dwieście razy gorzej niż chwilę wcześniej. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego doprowadziłem do takiej sytuacji. Zawsze chciałem, żeby była ze mnie dumna.

– Nie wiem co robić, mamo – mruknąłem niepewnie, owijając się bardziej kocem.

Chciałem, żeby było jak dawniej. Bym mógł do niej przyjść, porozmawiać o wszystkich troskach i chwilach radości. Parę lat wcześniej powierzałem jej każdą tajemnice. Wiedziała kto mi się podobał, że nie potrafiłem znieść nauczyciela od matematyki, a także, że miałem niewielkie kompleksy związane z moim ciałem, które według mnie nigdy nie wyglądało dobrze. Gdybym dalej jej o wszystkim opowiadał, pewnie by mnie znienawidziła.

– Nie ma znaczenia o co chodzi, Harry. Najważniejsze jest, byś żył w zgodzie ze swoim sercem. Na pewno wiesz co masz zrobić, wierze, że sobie poradzisz. Musisz tylko uwierzyć w siebie, kochanie – powiedziała delikatnie, przyciągając mnie jeszcze bliżej.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Nie wiedziałem co mam na to odpowiedzieć, dlatego wolałem milczeć. Nie chciałem ujawniać wszystkiego. To fakt, pragnąłem się zmienić, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałem, czy w ogóle mi to wyjdzie. Nie mogłem dawać jej złudnej nadziei.

– Razem z Gemmą zawsze będziemy po twojej stronie. Pamiętaj, że kochamy cie, bez względu na wszystko – dodała jeszcze.

Odsunąłem się od niej i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

– Dziękuje – mruknąłem, po czym ucałowałem jej policzek i opuściłem salon.

Byłem pewien, że myślała, że jestem na prochach. Cóż, w zasadzie zażyłem wcześniej dawkę narkotyku, jednak ona już dawno opuściła moje ciało. Czułem się niezwykle świadomy każdej mojej myśli i ruchu. Wróciłem do swojego pokoju, gdzie przebrałem się w sportowe ciuchy oraz wziąłem słuchawki i telefon. Miałem ochotę pójść na długi, wykańczający bieg, dzięki któremu przestałbym wreszcie myśleć o wszystkim co się działo dookoła.

Nie czułem głodu, poczucie winy i nerwy skutecznie zawiązywały mój żołądek w supeł, pomijając działanie kawy i kokainy. Dzięki temu wydawało mi się, że mam dwa razy więcej siły niż było w rzeczywistości. Nie zwracając uwagi na moją mamę oraz siostrę, które krzątały się w kuchni, wyszedłem na dwór, gdzie włożyłem słuchawki do uszu i włączyłem muzykę.

Było cholernie zimno. Nie wiedziałem, co sobie wyobrażałem, wychodząc pobiegać w środku zimy. Pomijając, że nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnego ortalionu. Miałem na sobie jedynie rozciągnięty, szary dres i czapkę w tym samym kolorze. Jednakże, nie miałem zamiaru wracać do domu. Zacisnąłem mocniej zęby i przyspieszyłem tempa, by jak najszybciej się rozgrzać.

Dziesięć minut później zrozumiałem, że fajki w rzeczywistości źle działają na płuca. Moja klatka piersiowa paliła, ale dalej uparcie parłem do przodu. Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że pierwszą rzeczą po powrocie do domu, którą zrobię, będzie wywalenie papierosów do kosza. Cóż... liczą się chęci, prawda?

Po prawie dziewięćdziesięciu minutach przystanąłem zdyszany na podjeździe przy drzwiach wejściowych. Pot lał się po moim ciele, z którego uchodziła para. Oparłem dłonie na swoich kolanach i dyszałem głośno. Dopiero po uspokojeniu oddechu zdecydowałem się wejść do domu. Wiedziałem, że powinienem zrobić jakąś rozgrzewkę przed i porozciągać się po wysiłku, jednak kompletnie nie miałem do tego głowy. Chciałem już znaleźć się pod prysznicem z butelką zimnej wody.

Niestety, mój genialny plan przerwała osoba okupująca kanapę w salonie.

– Twoja mama miała racje, rzeczywiście ci odbiło – mruknął Zayn, układając swoje nogi na stoliku do kawy.

Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że brunet się tak rozgościł. Często przychodził do naszego domu. Moja mama traktowała go jak syna, a Gemma jak dalekiego, seksownego kuzyna.

Prychnąłem na jego słowa, po czym skierowałem się prosto do lodówki. Wyciągnąłem z niej prawie pusty kartonik mleka, który opróżniłem, nie fatygując się z brudzeniem szklanki.

– Mógłbyś chociaż postarać się ukryć swoje wariactwo. Nie budziłaby mnie o tak wczesnej godzinie – jęknął znowu, przez co miałem ochotę zdzielić go leżącą obok niego poduszką.

– Jak zwykle dramatyzuje – odpowiedziałem w zamian i przewróciłem oczami.

Zgniotłem pusty karton i wyrzuciłem go do śmieci. Zostawiłem Mulata samego w pokoju, podczas gdy sam poszedłem na trzyminutowy prysznic. Po zejściu na dół przysiadłem się do niego na kanapie i zażądałem herbaty. Mogłoby się to wydawać dziwne, jednak Zayn bez jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu podniósł się i nastawił czajnik z wodą. Dobrze wiedział, że musi zrobić wszystko, żebym zechciał mu powiedzieć o czymkolwiek.

Po chwili wrócił i podał mi kubek z malinowym napojem. Widziałem, że przejął się słowami mojej mamy. Nieczęsto dzwoniła do niego, licząc na interwencje.

Jego palce zaciskały się mocno na naczyniu, które trzymał w ręce, a jego oczy uważnie śledziły każdy mój ruch, chcąc zauważyć coś odbiegającego od normy. Po raz kolejny prychnąłem i ułożyłem swoje nogi na jego kolanach.

– Co się dzieje, Hazz? – spytał i pogładził mnie delikatnie po łydce.

Czy był to dzień dobroci dla Harry'ego Stylesa? Najwyraźniej. Pragnąłem jeszcze tylko, żeby niejaki Louis dołączył do tej kompanii. Miałem dziwną ochotę z nim porozmawiać i przeprosić. Postanowiłem się do niego wybrać w najbliższym czasie. Odrobinę odbiegłem myślami od Zayna, który najwyraźniej zniecierpliwił się i poklepał mnie po nodze. Westchnąłem głośno i przebiegłem ręką po włosach.

– Nie wiem, Z. Mam mętlik w głowie – przyznałem, podkurczając swoje nogi, które przyciśnięte do mojej klatki piersiowej stwarzały iluzje pewnej bariery.

Nie chciałem rozmawiać o tym z Mulatem, nie byłem jeszcze na to gotowy. Wolałem sam wziąć życie we własne ręce i choć wiedziałem, że Zayn chce mi pomóc, to w tamtym momencie nie potrafiłem tego docenić.

– Proszę cie, nie praw mi prawd moralnych, sam do końca nie wiem o co mi chodzi – dodałem, po czym upiłem łyk herbaty.

Malik nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas. Nadal wpatrywał się we mnie uparcie, jednak w jego oczach zobaczyłem pewną łagodność. Rzadko dociekał, więc nie zdziwiłem się, gdy zamiast przemowy zapytał tylko czy coś obejrzymy. Przytaknąłem i podałem mu pilot do telewizora, który leżał na stoliku do kawy. Mężczyzna bezmyślnie włączył pierwszy lepszy program, po czym odchylił swoje ramie, zachęcając, bym się do niego przytulił. Niby niechętnie przesunąłem się w jego stronę, dzięki czemu mógł mnie objąć.

Nie zwracałem zbyt dużej uwagi na lecącego w tle masterchefa. Mój niedobór snu zaczął powoli dawać mi się we znaki, dlatego po chwili zasnąłem. 

 

O dziwo, kolejne dni spędziłem w domu. Nie miałem siły ani ochoty wychodzić na zewnątrz, dlatego dopiero w czwartek rano postanowiłem wstać z łóżka. Przez ten czas starałem się wyregulować swój sen, dlatego kładłem się spać przed północą, choć dalej nie potrafiłem zbyt szybko zasnąć. Jednakże dzięki temu udało mi się zwlec do kuchni przed ósmą. Nie sądziłem, że zastaną kogoś w środku, gdyż zazwyczaj dom pustoszał o siódmej, dlatego widok mojej siostry siedzącej przy stoliku i jedzącej śniadanie, bardzo mnie zdziwił.

– Cześć, Harry – powiedziała, nie zaprzestając zjadać swojej owsianki. – Wyspałeś się?

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie w duchu. Może jednak nie było za późno na zmiany?

– Hej – mruknąłem. – Tak, nawet tak. Czemu jesteś w domu?

Włożyłem dwa kawałki chleba do tostera, a w między czasie wyciągnąłem z lodówki jajka oraz bekon, który zamierzałem usmażyć na patelni. Miałem ochotę na syte i tłuste śniadanie, które przypominało mi o czasach, gdy jeszcze potrafiłem kochać.

– Czekam na Liama, chcemy rozejrzeć się za miejscem na wesele. Może chcesz pojechać z nami? – zapytała, posyłając mi ciepłe spojrzenie.

Nadal nie rozumiałem, dlaczego była dla mnie taka miła. Zamiast krzyczeć, że zawiodłem ją i mamę, zapraszała mnie na wspólny dzień ze swoim narzeczonym. Nie zasłużyłem sobie na to.

– Może następnym razem – odparłem i zająłem się przyrządzaniem jedzenia.

Zdecydowanie musiałem wyprostować parę spraw. Chciałem wrócić do ich życia, które kiedyś nazywaliśmy wspólnym, jednak wiedziałem, że to nie będzie takie proste. Zaczynając od uzależnień, poprzez szkołę, aż do ambicji i marzeń, wszystko musiałem wymazać ze swojego umysłu i zapisać ponownie, w lepszej formię.

– Na pewno – odparła moja siostra. – Będziesz musiał mi doradzić w wyborze sukni ślubnej.

– Będziesz wyglądać pięknie – powiedziałem cicho, jednak wiedziałem, że mnie usłyszała.

W końcu mogłem przełożyć gotowe jedzenie na talerz i usiąść obok niej. Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie więcej. Po paru minutach zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, które otworzyła. Nie zaskoczył mnie widok Liama przy wejściu do kuchni, zawsze przychodził się przywitać. Wcześniej uważałem, że chciał się tylko przypodobać, ale tym razem doceniłem jego gest. W końcu wyszli z domu, a ja mogłem ustalić sobie rzeczywisty plan działania.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, wróciłem do pokoju, gdzie założyłem na siebie czarne spodnie oraz gruby sweter. Nie chciało mi się również układać włosów, dlatego zgarnąłem z szafy pierwszą lepszą czapkę i po ubraniu kurtki, wyszedłem z domu.

Było zdecydowanie zimniej niż w poprzednich tygodniach, co tylko zwiastowało, że Bożonarodzeniowe święta są coraz bliżej. Jednakże tym razem nie przeszkadzały mi szczęśliwe pary zakochanych, czy rodzice z dziećmi, które śmiały się i dokazywały. Czułem, że za niedługo również będę wolny.

Szedłem chodnikiem wzdłuż osiedlowej drogi. Obrałem sobie za cel bankomat, który znajdował się trzy przecznice od mojego domu. Rzadko korzystałem ze swojej karty, na którą moja mama co miesiąc przelewała pewną sumę pieniędzy. Nie sprawdzałem stanu konta od miesięcy. Moje wydatki ograniczały się do paczki fajek co jakiś czas. Narkotyki zazwyczaj miałem od Zayna, a jeśli nie to od Nicka, z czego oboje nigdy nie chcieli zapłaty. Alkohol na imprezach pojawiał się obok mnie sam, dzięki głupim laskom, lub napakowanym, napalonym facetom, na rachunek których potrafiłem pić całą noc. Jednak zamierzałem w końcu uregulować swoje zadłużenia.

Nie byłem pewny, czy nadal pamiętam kod pin, ale na szczęście wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Bez problemu wyciągnąłem z konta tysiąc funtów, które zwinąłem w rolkę i włożyłem do kieszeni kurtki. Miałem zamiar odwiedzić kawalerkę Grimshawa, jednak zanim do niego poszedłem, skierowałem się w stronę kościoła. Przeuroczy kleryk, stojący na ulicy ze zbolałą miną nadal nie dawał mi spokoju, dlatego chciałem go odwiedzić i w najgorszym wypadku przeprosić. Miałem jednak nadzieje, że Louis nie będzie się na mnie gniewał, nie była to w końcu taka wielka sprawa. Przez trzy dni wypełnione obowiązkami mógł nawet o tym zapomnieć.

Niedługo później znalazłem się pod drzwiami plebani, do których zapukałem głośno. Trzymałem kciuki za to, by tym razem otworzył je Louis. Gratulacje, Styles, pech cie nie opuszcza. W drzwiach pojawił się proboszcz, którego widziałem podczas pierwszego spotkania dotyczącego bierzmowania. Był to starszy człowiek, dlatego nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje na moją osobę. Cofnąłem się o dwa kroki, po czym odchrząknąłem i spytałem:

– Dzień dobry, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Louisem?

Ksiądz zmierzył mnie wzorkiem od góry do dołu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czułem na sobie tak oceniającego spojrzenia. Z nerwów zacząłem się bawić kolczykiem w wardze, co wcale nie poprawiło mojej sytuacji. Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie i powiedział dumnym głosem:

– Niestety, nie ma go. Wyjechał.

Nie zdążyłem nawet odpowiedzieć. Drzwi trzasnęły mi przed nosem, przez co stałem jeszcze chwilkę zszokowany. Nie spodziewałem się, że osoba kierująca się miłością do bliźniego, okaże się być tak chłodna i stereotypowa.

Starałem nie brać tego do siebie, dlatego skupiłem się na wyjeździe kleryka. Nie wiedziałem, czy był on autentycznym zdarzeniem, czy po prostu proboszcz chciał się mnie pozbyć. Tak czy inaczej, nie było możliwości, bym tego dnia zobaczył się z brunetem, dlatego postanowiłem porozmawiać z nim po kolejnym sobotnim spotkaniu, które miało nastąpić za dwa dni. Miałem nadzieje, że nie zrobią za niego jakiegokolwiek zastępstwa.

Czując zwitek pieniędzy w kieszeni, skierowałem się tym razem do Nicka. Niezbyt miałem ochotę spotkać się z nim twarzą w twarz, jednak nie miałem wyboru.

Podczas mojej niedługiej wędrówki zaczął padać śnieg. Żałowałem, że w pakiecie z czapką nie wziąłem dodatkowo szalika lub rękawiczek, gdyż było mi naprawdę zimno. Przez to, stawiałem kroki dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Kiedy znalazłem się pod drzwiami Grimshawa, jak zwykle nie zapukałem, tylko pewnie chwyciłem za klamkę, która z łatwością ustąpiła.

Wnętrze nie różniło się niczym szczególnym. Jak zwykle po podłodze walały się puste butelki po alkoholu, a na stole leżało przynajmniej dwadzieścia działek kokainy, które mężczyzna przy okazji imprez sprzedawał naiwnym dzieciakom. Sam właściciel kawalerki siedział rozwalony na kanapie, licząc pieniądze z ostatniego utargu. Charakterystyczne pliki banknotów leżały w równych rzędach, tuż przy małych saszetkach.

– Styles – powiedział wesoło, gdy mnie zobaczył. – Miło cie widzieć.

Bez zbędnych słów wyciągnąłem całą sumę z kieszeni i rzuciłem mu na stół. Nick wpatrywał się we mnie z niezrozumieniem w oczach, przez co przewróciłem oczami.

– To za wszystkie dragi, które od ciebie wziąłem. Wiem, że masz zniżkę, dlatego to powinno pokryć całą sumę – powiedziałem, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Mężczyzna odłożył pieniądze i podniósł się z kanapy.

– Przecież wiesz, że nie oczekiwałem od ciebie zapłaty – odparł, podchodząc do mnie. – Przynajmniej nie w takiej formie.

Nick położył ręce na moich biodrach i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Chce cie, Harry – mruknął mi do ucha, owiewając je nieprzyjemnym oddechem.

Po moim ciele przeszły ciarki. Widziałem, że Grimshaw ma do mnie słabość, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. W momencie gdy umieścił dłonie na moich pośladkach, odepchnąłem go siłą i czym prędzej opuściłem mieszkanie.

– Uciekasz, jakbyś nie był dziwką! – krzyknął za mną.

Tym razem to zdecydowanie nie był dzień dobroci dla Harry'ego Stylesa. Zbiegłem szybko po schodach, wypadając prosto w śnieżyce. Naciągnąłem czapkę na uszy i skierowałem się drogą, prosto do salonu tatuażu Zayna. Nie chciałem się przejmować słowami tego idioty, ale przytaknąłem mu w duchu. Przez długi czas w moim życiu nie szanowałem zarówno siebie jak i swojego ciała, ale byłem na dobrej ścieżce, by to zmienić.

Powoli dochodziło do mnie to, co robiłem przez ostatnie kilka lat i nie potrafiłem zrozumieć samego siebie. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego wybrałem chwilowe przyjemności na rzecz mojej rodziny i pasji. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej powrócić do bycia sobą, jednak wiedziałem, że będzie to długotrwały proces. Jednakże siedząc przy Maliku i obserwując jak wykonuje przepiękny tatuaż anioła na plecach jakiejś blondynki, postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę.


	9. Rozdział 8

Powrót na plebanie dla Louisa nie był lekki. Ciągle był poddenerwowany przez brak jednoznacznych postanowień na przyszłość, jednak był zbyt przestraszony, by jakiekolwiek stworzyć. Dobrze wiedział, że nie jest w stanie postawić się rodzicom i oczekiwaniom, jakie wobec niego mieli. Nie chciał ich zawieść, przez co czuł w klatce piersiowej rozrywający ból. Idąc smętnym krokiem z peronu, drogą prowadzącą do jego aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Nie wiedział, czy to rozmowa ze Stanem, czy sam doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Nocą wychodziły wszystkie jego lęki, nawet te, o których wolał nie pamiętać. Z tego względu wyobraził sobie, jakby jego życie wyglądało, gdyby chociaż spróbował się postawić. Rodzice nie chcieliby go znać, zostałby na bruku bez jakiejkolwiek przyszłości, nie mając żadnego wykształcenia oraz planu B.

Śnieg nie przestawał padać, a na niebie zalegały brudnoszare chmury, co nie napawało młodego Kleryka optymizmem. Przed wejściem na plebanie, musiał przystanąć przy kamiennym murku i wziąć dziesięć głębokich oddechów. Jego podpuchnięte oczy były dość jednoznaczne, ale zaczerwienione policzki mógł zwalić na wszechobecny mróz. Choć nie spodziewał się zastać nikogo po drodze do swojego pokoju, przywołał na swoją twarz fałszywy uśmiech i zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do budynku.

Zapalone światło w kuchni zdecydowanie nie było tym, czego się spodziewał zastać. Wszedł niepewnie do pomieszczenia, uprzednio ściągając z siebie płaszcz, który zawiesił na wieszaku w przedpokoju.

Przy drewnianym, wysłużonym stole siedział ksiądz proboszcz, ze skupieniem sącząc herbatę. Była to ostatnia osoba, którą mógłby sobie Kleryk wyobrazić. Zazwyczaj senior kładł się do łóżka jako pierwszy, dlatego rzadko się widywali. Nawet za dnia w morzu obowiązków czasami wymienił z nim krótkie powitanie. Przez to wszystko chłopak stał się dwa razy bardziej zdenerwowany niż wcześniej.

Gdy mężczyzna go zauważył, Louis skłonił się lekko i przywitał. Miał nadzieje, że zaraz po powrocie pójdzie się położyć do łóżka, jednak proboszcz miał inne plany.

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział głosem nie znającym sprzeciwu.

Tomlinson niezauważalnie wciągnął powietrze i przysiadł na przeciwko swojego mentora. Bał się tej rozmowy, szczególnie po pobycie w rodzinnym domu. Miał zamiar ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, a nie jeszcze bardziej poplątać.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał spokojnie, starając się nie zdradzić swojego zdenerwowania.

Ręce zaczęły mu się nieprzyjemnie pocić, dlatego ulokował je bezpiecznie pod stołem, czekając, prawie jak na wyrok. Nie powinien się tak czuć w miejscu, które miał w przyszłości nazywać domem.

– Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Louis – powiedział, bez jakiegokolwiek uczucia. – Przyszedł tu dzisiaj pewien... dziwnie wyglądający chłopiec, który chciał się z tobą zobaczyć. Mam nadzieje, że nie popadasz w złe towarzystwo. Rozumiem, że chcesz pomagać wszystkim, jednak czasem gra nie jest warta świeczki, musisz to zrozumieć.

Przez pierwsze kilka chwil Louis nie potrafił wyjść z szoku. Nie umiał zrozumieć, jak można patrzeć na człowieka ze względu na powszechne stereotypy lub wygląd. Pomijając już to, że podejrzewał Tomlinsona o jakieś nieodpowiednie rzeczy. Chłopak wiedział, że od tej pory będzie pod ciągłym nadzorem.

– Nie musi się ojciec przejmować, to jedna z osób, które przygotowują się do bierzmowania. Mogę za niego poręczyć, Harry jest nieszkodliwy – odpowiedział Kleryk, nerwowo dłubiąc paznokciami przy ich skórkach.

Był odrobinę rozczarowany, że to nie on spotkał się ze Stylesem, jednak był świadomy tego, że spotka go kolejnego dnia na zajęciach, dlatego szybko zapomniał o drobnym ukłuciu w klatce piersiowej.

– Nadal chciałbym, żebyś na siebie uważał – mruknął proboszcz i podniósł się z krzesła. – Tymczasem życzę ci dobranoc. Mam nadzieje, że mnie nie zawiedziesz, chłopcze.

Po wyjściu starszego mężczyzny z kuchni, Louis schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. Miał dość tego, że wszyscy wchodzili z butami w jego życie, z nie wiadomo jakimi oczekiwaniami, podczas gdy on chciał być po prostu sobą. Starał opanować łzy bezsilności, które po raz kolejny napłynęły do jego oczu. Z westchnięciem wstał i udał się do swojej klitki, gdzie zmienił swoje codzienne ubrania na piżamę i położył się do łóżka.

Czuł się jakby przeżył kilka dni w jednym. Tak jak za czasów, gdy był nastolatkiem i jeździł na obozy. Pierwszy dzień każdego, który obejmował podróż i pierwsze atrakcje, wydawał się być niesamowicie długi i przytłaczający. Te emocje powróciły do niego jak bumerang z dawnych lat.

Mężczyzna przetarł zmęczone oczy i ułożył się na boku. Sen jak na złość nie chciał przyjść, pomimo tego, że jego ciało błagało o odrobinę wypoczynku. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie, jak tonie w studni bez dna, nie mając jakichkolwiek szans na przeżycie. Tak się właśnie czuł, jakby cały czas zbliżał się do swojej autodestrukcji.

 

Rano, ze snu wybudził się naturalnie. Jego głowa pulsowała nieprzyjemnie, a ręka na której leżał ścierpła. Nie wiedział czy to przez nadmiar problemów, czy są to pierwsze przejawy choroby, jednak czuł się bardzo ociężały. Niemniej jednak nie miał ochoty długo leżeć w łóżku, dlatego podniósł się i zgarnął pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. W tym momencie nie przejmował się nawet niezaścielonym łóżkiem i lekkim bałaganem na biurku, co było wręcz niedopuszczalne. Spokojnym, miarowym krokiem opuścił swój pokój i udał się do łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie prowizoryczną piżamę i wszedł pod prysznic. Niestety w tym domu nie miał czasu na wygrzewanie się pod gorącym strumieniem, musiał się umyć jak najszybciej, by inni również mogli się przygotować do całego dnia pracy.

Po trzydziestu minutach, w ciągu których zdążył się wykąpać, ubrać, a także pomodlić, zszedł do kuchni na śniadanie. Co prawda do jego obowiązków należała poranna msza święta, jednak ustalił z ojcem Liamem, że po podróży będzie zbyt wykończony, dlatego ten jeden raz został mu odpuszczony. Z tego względu Louis mógł spać nieco dłużej, dzięki czemu zastał tylko pusty pokój. Bez pośpiechu zrobił sobie herbatę oraz jajecznice, która może nie była tak dobra jak jego mamy, jednak nadal nadawała się do zjedzenia.

Tym razem nie miał przygotowanego przemówienia na jego zajęcia, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu zauważył, że ludzie woleli słuchać jego własnych przemyśleń, a nie wyuczonych na pamięć kazań. Tym razem miał zamiar poruszyć temat tolerancji. Według Tomlinsona rozmawianie o tego typu sprawach było ważne. Chciał uświadamiać, żeby nikt nie popełnił takich samych błędów jak on, odrzucając dużą część siebie, ze względu na środowisko w którym żył.

Przez jego ciągłe zamyślenie i nieco ociężałe ruchy, nawet nie zauważył, że jest spóźniony na swoje własne spotkanie. W ekspresowym tempie wytarł umyte wcześniej naczynia, po czym zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i buty, a potem wybiegł z plebanii. Przed wejściem do starej klasy wyprostował ubrania i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by przywrócić normalny puls. Strzepnął jeszcze drobinki śniegu, które zdążyły osiąść się na jego włosach i otworzył drzwi.

Ze zmieszaniem na twarzy zauważył, że już wszyscy czekają w środku, wliczając w to spóźnialskiego Harry'ego. To nie była wina Louisa, że to akurat na tym nieziemskim chłopaku skupił całą swoją uwagę. Styles uśmiechał się w ten specyficzny, ironiczny sposób, do tego bawiąc się kolczykiem w dolnej wardze, jednak jego oczy błyszczały dziwnie, co tylko spowodowało, że Kleryk myślał o nich przez cały czas trwania wykładu.

Przeprosił wszystkich skruszony, po czym ściągnął z siebie okrycie wierzchnie i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Krzesła były ułożone tak jak zwykle, za co był wdzięczny swojej grupie. Po krótkim odetchnięciu i spytaniu się wszystkich o samopoczucie, Kleryk zaczął mówić. Przez czterdzieści minut poruszał kwestie różnych ludzkich ras, poglądów, a nawet religii. Pozwolił sobie też na krótką wzmiankę o orientacji seksualnej oraz wyglądzie i sposobie ubierania. Nie chciał, żeby to wszystko przypominało bezmyślną sieczkę, którą młodzież była nagminnie karmiona w szkole, dlatego podawał przykłady ze swojej dawnej szkoły. Dobrze pamiętał jak wyśmiewano się z czarnoskórej Kendall, Marka, który miał azjatyckie korzenie, a czasem nawet i z niego za to, że był odrobinę zniewieściały.

Przez wydarzenia z ostatnich dni oraz temat rozmowy, Louis po jej zakończeniu był wyczerpany emocjonalnie. Marzył by w jakikolwiek sposób oderwać się od rzeczywistości i zapomnieć o problemach. Najwyraźniej wszechświat był dla niego łaskawy, gdyż po wyjściu całej grupy z sali, został z nim jak zwykle Harry.

– Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – powiedział punk, układając z Klerykiem krzesła.

Tomlinson westchnął przeciągle i przejechał dłonią po sfrustrowanej twarzy. Nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać, jednak czuł też silną potrzebę pozbycia się balastu z serca. Na pewno nie w tym momencie, ale kiedyś, w przyszłości.

– Nie bardzo, ale to nie jest takie ważne – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Styles zmieszał się nieznacznie, jednak po kilku sekundach znów przywołał na swoją twarz ironiczny wyraz.

– Myślę, że te mury cie trochę męczą – wskazał na przestrzeń dookoła nich, biorąc w cudzysłów ostatnie słowo. – Co powiesz na kawę? W moim skromnym towarzystwie?

Akurat odstawili ostatnie krzesło, dzięki czemu brunet mógł podejść do przyszłego duchownego i stanąć na przeciwko niego. Swoimi zielonymi, butelkowymi oczami patrzył na starszego mężczyznę. Przechylił głowę w jedną stronę i wydął dolną wargę. W tej chwili, Louis wiedział, że przepadł.

Wewnętrznie szatyn kłócił się ze sobą w myślach. Z jednej strony stał ksiądz proboszcz, który kilka godzin temu kazał mu uważać na Harry'ego, jednak z drugiej stał on sam, chcący spędzić troszkę więcej czasu z dwudziestojednolatkiem. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie plusy i minusy oraz szczenięcy wyraz twarzy punka, pokiwał lekko głową i odpowiedział:

– Byłoby miło.

Twarz bruneta od razu się rozchmurzyła. Przygryzł dolną wargę zaraz przy metalowym kolczyku, po czym wskazał dłonią na drzwi i poruszył zabawnie brwiami. Louis zachichotał, założył kurtkę i pozwolił się poprowadzić chłopakowi.

– Słyszałem, że chciałeś się ze mną wczoraj zobaczyć – zagaił, ukrywając swoje włosy pod puchatym kapturem. Na szczęście śnieg przestał już padać, ale nadal było strasznie zimno.

Styles nie musiał się o to martwić, gdyż swoje włosy schował pod czapką, z pod której wystawały jedynie pojedyncze kosmyki. Dodatkowo miał ze sobą szalik oraz rękawiczki, czyli cały ekwipunek, którego Tomlinson w pośpiechu nie wziął po uwagę.

– Taaaak – odpowiedział przeciągle jego towarzysz. – Miałem nadzieje, że cie zobaczę i porozmawiamy.

Zapytany, Kleryk nie przyznałby się do tego, że jego serce zabiło dwa razy mocniej, gdy usłyszał to zdanie. Świadomość tego, że tak atrakcyjny i zagadkowy mężczyzna chciał poświęcić swój wolny czas na rozmowę i spotkanie z nim, przyprawiała go o przyjemne ciarki przechodzące po plecach, a także łechtała jego niskie ego.

– O czymś konkretnym? – spytał znów szatyn, chowając swoje zmarznięte dłonie do kiszeni. – Możemy to tym razem nadrobić.

Harry zastanowił się. W sumie nie miał na myśli żadnego poważniejszego problemu do omówienia. Może nie przemyślał tego dobrze, ale dopóki był sam na sam z Louisem, nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. Był pewien, że i tak znajdą temat do rozmowy.

– W zasadzie chciałem jedynie cie zobaczyć, to była tylko wymówka – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się cwaniacko, czym wywołał u Tomlinsona rumieńce, co szybko zwalił na wszechobecny mróz.

W wyborze kawiarni nie byli kreatywni. Starbucks znajdował się najbliżej i był tani. Nic więcej im nie było potrzebne. W środku nie było zbyt wielu osób, ze względu na dość słabą lokalizację oraz sobotni poranek.

Mężczyźni zajęli stolik przy oknie, z daleka od drzwi, by im nie wiało. Harry zadeklarował się, że zamówi im napoje, dlatego Louis jedynie powiedział mu co chce i rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że nie ma na sobie koloratki, co by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zazwyczaj ludzie zerkali na niego ciekawie lub gapili się ostentacyjnie, wymieniając ze swoimi towarzyszami uwagi na temat tak młodego księdza. Nigdy nie brali pod uwagę, że może się dopiero uczyć.

W każdym razie czuł się niesamowicie komfortowo. Nikt go nie oceniał, ani nie wytykał palcem. Dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie w swojej skórze. Przez myśl mu przeszło, czy jeżeli by rzucił to wszystko, to miałby tak na co dzień? Chyba nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Chwilę później do stolika wrócił punk z dwoma napojami oraz ciastkami w swoich ogromnych dłoniach. Starszy mężczyzna nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu, gdyż ledwo potrafił utrzymać jedną rzecz w swoich małych rączkach, a co dopiero dwie pary. Jednakże z ulgą przyjął swoją latte z palonym karmelem oraz bułeczkę cynamonową, na którą miał ogromną ochotę. Styles zamówił sobie dokładnie to samo, gdyż rzadko bywał w tego typu miejscach i wolał się zdać na kogoś doświadczonego.

Przez chwilę jedynie smakowali swoich napoi oraz słodkości, dopiero później ciszę przerwał Harry.

– Czemu cie wczoraj nie było? – zapytał.

Ciekawość biła z jego ciała na kilometr, jednak chłopak nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Bardzo chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, dlatego czekał na nią cierpliwie. Mimowolnie zaczął bawić się kolczykiem w dolnej wardze, przez co Louis nie potrafił się skupić na zadanym pytaniu.

– Pojechałem odwiedzić rodzinę – wydukał w końcu. – Moja siostra związała się z kimś na poważnie i chciała mi go przedstawić.

– Moja za to zaprosiła mnie na wybieranie sukni ślubnej. Nie wiem co jest bardziej niezręczne – mruknął Harry, mieszając swoją kawę łyżeczką.

– Biorąc pod uwagę atmosferę przy stole podczas kolacji, mogę się założyć o milion funtów, że jednak chodzenie po sklepach jest zdecydowania łatwiejsze do przeżycia – zaśmiał się Tomlinson.

Kleryk nawet nie zorientował się, że mówi o tym z taką lekkością. Towarzystwo punka wpływało na niego niesamowicie kojąco, jakby wszystkiego jego dotychczasowe problemy nie miały przy chłopaku znaczenia. Czuł się wyzwolony. Harry nie rozliczał go z jego myśli oraz czynów. Chciał po prostu spędzić z przyszłym księdzem czas, czego on od dawana nie doświadczył.

– Było aż tak źle? – spytał znów, przekrzywiając głowę w lewą stronę.

Starszy mężczyzna zauważył, że jest to jeden z jego nawyków. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w takiej pozycji przypomina zmieszanego szczeniaczka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to porównanie, przez co dopiero po chwili odpowiedział.

– Nie do końca, jednak ciesze się, że się wyprowadziłem – przyznał Louis, patrząc prosto w oczy swojego towarzysza. – W każdym razie, kiedy twoja siostra planuje wyjść za mąż?

Obaj nie chcieli poruszać zbyt drażliwych tematów, dlatego starali się przywoływać te nieszkodliwe. Jedli powoli swoje cynamonowe bułeczki, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się specyficznymi spojrzeniami. W tamtym momencie żaden z nich nie wyglądał na tego, jakimi zaszufladkował ich świat. Harry wszystkie swoje tatuaże miał przysłonięte przez ubranie, przez co widać było jedynie jego kolczyki, które bez eyelinera nie wywoływały aż takiego wrażenia. Tak samo Louis wydawał się być jedynie zwyczajnym studentem, który spotkał się z kolegą na kawę. Oboje marzyli, żeby to było takie proste.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam pojęcia – mruknął Styles, dłubiąc widelczykiem w swoim ciastku. – Moje kontakty z rodziną... nie są zbyt dobre.

Młodszy chłopak poczuł się nieswojo. Nie chciał wypaść na samoluba i gbura, jednak też zwierzanie się ze swoich problemów, nie było jego planem na ten dzień. Chciał spędzić dobry czas z intrygującym Klerykiem i nie przejmować się swoimi zmartwieniami.

Tomlinson widząc jak humor punka powoli z niego ucieka, uśmiechnął się smutno. Domyślał się, że Harry zmaga się z jakimiś trudnościami w swoim życiu, pewnie jak każdy. Świerzbiło go, by zaproponować swoją pomoc, jednak wiedział, że nie powinien. Zamiast tego pochylił się nad stolikiem i wyciągnął rękę, tak, by opuszkami palców mógł przejechać po dłoni bruneta, którą miał umieszczoną na swoim kubku.

– Każdy kiedyś przechodzi swój słabszy okres, nie musisz z tego powodu czuć się gorszy. Ludzie radzą sobie z tym w różnoraki sposób – powiedział łagodnie, po czym zabrał rękę i puścił mu oko. – Wcale nie jesteś taki wyjątkowy.

Harry zachichotał na tą marną próbę rozbawienia go. Niemniej jednak Klerykowi się udało, co również zwieńczył tryumfalnym śmiechem. To dostatecznie rozluźniło atmosferę. Styles wyprostował się na swoim krześle i wyszczerzył, zapominając o rozterkach, które jeszcze chwile przedtem nie chciały opuścić jego serca. Miło było nie czuć na sobie karcącego wzroku. Chociaż raz.

– Więc... – zaczął Punk. - Mówiłeś, że masz siostrę?

Tak oto dwaj mężczyźni zaczęli poznawać się coraz bardziej. Rozmowa toczyła się gładko, bez jakichkolwiek wpadek. Co prawda w pewnym momencie bita śmietana z kawy przypadkowo znalazła się na nosie Louisa, czego Harry nie mógł przepuścić. Chichotał pod nosem, starając się nie zwrócić uwagi swojego towarzysza, jednak w końcu przełamał się i starł słodką pianę jedną z serwetek, które leżały na stole. Mogłoby się to wydawać niezręczne, jednak obaj czuli się wyjątkowo swobodnie ze sobą, co dopiero później zaczęło martwić Tomlinsona.

Po spędzeniu ponad godziny w kawiarni, w końcu zdecydowali się na opuszczenie tego miejsca. Tym razem to Louis zaproponował, że odprowadzi chłopaka. Odrobinę martwił się, że może Punk nie ma dobrej sytuacji materialnej lub żyje w nieodpowiednich warunkach, dlatego chciał to sprawdzić osobiście.

Widząc jak Louis odrobinę drży, Styles bez zastanowienia ściągnął swoje rękawiczki z dłoni i podał je starszemu.

– Proszę – mruknął cicho. – Chyba tobie bardziej się przydadzą.

Kleryk popatrzył na niego czule, czego w ogólnie nie potrafił skontrolować. Przyjął ubranie i szybko wsunął je na swoje ręce. Nie zdziwiło go to, że były za duże. Harry miał zdecydowanie większe dłonie niż on.

– Uprawiasz jakiś sport? – zapytał przyszły duchowny, chcąc przerwać cisze, która zaległa między nimi.

Od zawsze był gadułą, która potrafiła rozmawiać o wszystkim i choć przez ostatnie kilka lat ta cecha powoli w nim gasła, to dalej nie czuł się skrępowany prowadzeniem pogawędki. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o długonogiego bruneta idącego obok niego. Nie mógł odpychać od siebie tworzącego się w jego sercu uczucia. Wiedział co to oznacza, jednak nie miał zamiaru się z tym mierzyć. Nie był już spanikowany jak parę lat wcześniej, jednak nadal tego nie zaakceptował. Jak to miał w zwyczaju, zamierzał ignorować wszystkie swoje uczucia, aż do punktu kulminacyjnego, który mógł nadejść lub nie. Nie wiedział, której opcji pragnął bardziej.

– Nie bardzo – odpowiedział Harry. – Niedawno wybrałem się na krótki jogging, na którym moje płuca odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Może skuszę się na kolejną rundę, jak już rzucę to gówno.

W tym momencie Punk wyciągnął ze swojej kurtki paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego z nich. Zaciągnął się mocno, co uwydatniło jego kości policzkowe. Louis nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, czego na szczęście Styles nie zauważył, delektując się szkodliwym dymem wpadającym do jego płuc.

– Zamierzasz z tym skończyć? – spytał znów Tomlinson.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyjście z nałogu jest bardzo trudne. Kiedyś zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopakiem, który był uzależniony od narkotyków. Nie była to trwała znajomość, gdyż po miesiącu czy dwóch, ów nastolatek wyprowadził się do innego miasta, co ostatecznie wyszło Louisowi na dobre.

– Chce skończyć z wieloma rzeczami w moim życiu – odpowiedział tajemniczo Styles, raz po raz przystawiając truciznę do ust.

Na jego wargach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, co na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać przerażające, ale Tomlinson wierzył, że jest to dobry znak. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył chłopaka, był on mieszanką różnych emocji. Z jednej strony biła od niego pewność siebie, jednak od czasu do czasu w jego zachowaniu wyczuwał strach przed zrobieniem kolejnego kroku. Było w nim też coś, co przypominało mu jego samego. Pewnego rodzaju niepewność i zawahanie.

Harry wytrącił go z zadumy, zatrzymując się przy jednym z szeregowych domków, które stały wzdłuż całej ulicy. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby coś złego działo się w jego rodzinie, choć Louis chciał się upewnić przed wydaniem ostatecznego sądu.

– Chcesz wejść na herbatę? – zapytał Styles, spokojnie dokańczając papierosa.

Kiedy dopalił całego do samego filtra, wyrzucił niedopałek na chodnik i przygniótł go nogą. Po tym założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzał wręcz wyzywająco na Louisa, czekając na odpowiedź z jego strony.

Szatyn cofnął się o dwa kroki i przejechał nerwowo po karku. Nie mógł kusić losu, dlatego postanowił się wycofać w momencie, w którym był jeszcze do tego zdolny.

– Może następnym razem – odpowiedział lekko. – Muszę już wracać.

Punk jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Przyszły ksiądz nie chciał wyjść na podejrzliwego, dlatego również ruszył w drogę powrotną. Kątem oka zauważył drobną, kobiecą sylwetkę stojącą w oknie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. To oznaczało, że były w życiu bruneta osoby, które się o niego martwiły.

Kleryk szedł z powrotem na plebanie wolnym tempem. Po drodze wszedł do piekarni po czekoladową muffinkę oraz do herbaciarni, po swoją ulubioną herbatę. Miał ochotę na relaksujące kilka godzin z książką, gorącym napojem oraz smakołykiem. W duchu modlił się o to, by nikt nie zauważył jego krótkiego zniknięcia, a jeżeli już, to żeby nie skojarzył go z młodym chłopakiem. Tomlinson miał na głowię stanowczo za dużo kłopotów, by walczyć jeszcze z współlokatorami.

Wrócił do domu akurat w porze obiadu. Wszyscy razem siedzieli przy stole, jedząc przygotowany wcześniej posiłek. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenia. Nie był głodny przez zjedzone w kawiarni ciastko, ale także wolał spędzić czas na osobności.

– Siadaj Louis, zostało jeszcze trochę – powiedział ojciec Liam, uśmiechając się do niego. – Długo cie nie było.

Kleryk miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, jednak tego nie zrobił. Dobrze wiedział, że Payne jest przewrażliwiony i chce z niego wyciągnąć informacje na temat tego co robił i gdzie się podziewał. Nie miał zamiaru bawić się znowu w relacje rodzic-dziecko.

– Dziękuje, ale nie czuje się najlepiej. Pójdę do siebie, spróbuje się zdrzemnąć – odpowiedział, krocząc szybko przez pokój.

Nie chciał żeby ktoś go zdążył zatrzymać, dlatego wbiegł po schodach prosto do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko. Nie czuł się w tym miejscu jak w prawdziwym domu, jednak nie miał innej alternatywy. Ściągnął z siebie okrycie, ignorując fakt, że nie oddał Harry'emu rękawiczek i zakopał się w pościeli. Sięgnął również po jedną z książek, które leżały przy materacu. Na szczęście nie trafił na żadną dotyczącą wiary i kościoła. Jednakże jego wybór również nie przypadł mu do gustu. Wziął jedną z tych motywujących publikacji, które w pewien sposób pozwoliły mu przeżyć szkołę średnią, jednak w tamtym momencie nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny czytać jak to powinien wierzyć w siebie i swoje możliwości. Odrzucił przedmiot na drugą stronę pomieszczenia i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Przez pewien czas wpatrywał się w nudną ścianę, aż w końcu zmorzył go sen. I tak, śnił o ogromnych połaciach zieleni, ale nikt nie mógł go za to oceniać.


End file.
